Accident: Month One
by princessbinas
Summary: This has been done by others, but I wanted to try my hand at the portal accident and the month between it and Mystery Meat with some unique twists. I am trying to go for a light-hearted side of it along with some drama and other matters. Rated for various innuendos and dark themes that may pop up. Knowing me, those WILL happen. -COMPLETED- First five chapters fixed.
1. The Accident

**Binas:** Hey guys. I know I have other things to work on, but hey, I still have ideas for my other story (Adoption Nightmare). I am writing this one in word because my school has banned Fanfiction. Now let's hop to this. And yes, I did take up EmberMclain13's (Formerly known as DannyPhantomLover8998) challenge (It's not much of challenge anymore because it's from 2011) for Danny and his first month. I won't exactly follow the rules, but I will keep the plot idea the same to a degree.

Link to the challenge's location: fanfiction*net/s/6744053/13/

Also, I have made many shout outs to various series and other Danny Phantom Fanfictions in this story. Can you find them all?

EDIT (6/9/2015): Cleaning up the grammar errors to make the story cleaner.

* * *

.

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

"AHHH!" Danny screamed as the sound of the usual explosions echoed out of the basement and into his room.

Danny practically flew out of his bed and onto the floor, tangled up in his messy blankets. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, making his baggy eyes very noticeable. An irked groan escaped his lips as he got out of his purple blankets.

Danny was a pale, small teenage boy, especially compared to most of the other boys (especially the jocks) at his school. Due to the late nighter he pulled to finish his homework and cream a bunch of newbies in Doom with Tucker, his normally bright blue eyes were slightly darker than normal. His bushy, black hair that was styled in the form of a reverse mullet was a disheveled mess, more so than normal.

Danny crawled out of his blankets and lazily threw them on his bed. He swore that his parents had made it their mission to drive him insane with their antics. Whether it be break dancing (very badly) to new wave in front of his classmates, spraying some poor peer or out of shape teacher with Anti-Ghost Goo, or something just as embarrassing. Did he mention spraying someone?

Danny dragged his feet out of his room, down the stairs, and all the way to the entrance of the lab. His mind was thinking of ways to tell his parents to keep it down so he could sleep in. It was SATURDAY for crying out loud!

He was about to open the door when his day-glow-orange jump-suited dad, Jack Fenton, opened the door in Danny's face. The poor kid was sent flying backwards a bit, slightly dizzy from the force his dad used to open the door.

"There you are Danny-boy!" Jack beamed happily, "Come on! We have something exciting to show you! It will change the world!"

Jack grabbed Danny and dragged him into the lab in a cartoonish fashion. Danny yelped as his dad barreled down the steps.

'_Someone please kill me…_' Danny thought.

In the lab, Maddie, Danny's blue jump-suited mother, was finishing checking all of the calculations, making sure they were correct this time and that the Ectofilter had purifier and not something like fudge (which she saw Jack almost put in on accident) in it. Everything was in the clear and was correct, thankfully. She was about to move all of the fragile stuff out of the way when Jack shot into the lab with Danny in tow. Jack accidentally knocked over some of the fragile objects with the way he was dragging in Danny.

"Jack!" Maddie scolded, "Danny is not a rag doll!"

"Sorry, Mads. I am just excited to show our son our greatest invention since college!" Jack said as he released Danny.

"I understand honey, but you can't throw the children around like that," Maddie said.

"So, what exactly did you want to show me this time?" Danny asked, praying it wasn't something that would mortify or embarrass him for life.

"See that over there, Danny?" Jack asked as he pointed to a large octagonal hole in the wall with cables and high tech interfaces attached to it.

"Yeah," Danny said, unimpressed so far by the fact he was being showed 'a fancy hole in the wall'.

"That, son, is the Fenton Portal! It will punch a hole into the ghost dimension, AKA the Ghost Zone, and allow us to see where the ghosts rest aside!" Jack said with enthusiasm.

That perked a small amount of curiosity in young Danny. Another dimension sounded something straight of science fiction. However, his parents were going to attempt to prove that you could go to another dimension. Too bad it had be part of their crackpot job of being ghost hunters.

Jack picked up the plugs as Maddie stood next to him, anxiously waiting for their years of research to finally pay off. Danny sat there, awaiting for the grand moment with mild interest.

"BANZAI!" Jack bellowed and slammed the plugs together.

As the two plugs connected, all positive tensions rose. A few well meaning, Ectoplasmic electric sparks danced in the portal for a few seconds before fizzling into nothing. Jack frowned at the portal and unplugged the plugs.

'_That was anticlimactic..._' Danny thought.

"Come on! I said BANZAI!" Jack said and slammed the plugs again.

The same well-meaning sparks reappeared and disappeared. The plugged in plugs fell from Jack's hands. Jack and Maddie slumped in disappointment. All that hard work, the numerous revisions, materials used, all wasted on a failure. The one thing that stood as top priority in their minds when it came to ghost hunting had failed.

"Oh Jack..." Maddie said as she saw her husband's hurt face, "It will be okay. We will think of something."

"I hope so Maddie..." Jack said with a few sniffles.

"Danny, Jack and I are going to go drive around for a bit to sort things out," Maddie said as she patted her baby boy's head, "If Sam and Tucker happen to come over while we are gone, please try to behave yourselves. Jazz will be watching you."

"Mom, I'm fourteen!" Danny complained, "I don't need to be babysat! Especially by that spaz!"

"But you will always be my baby, though," Maddie said and hugged her son.

Danny was a little embarrassed by this, but none of the less, returned the hug in full.

"Will we get to share that one soda that you suggested last week?" Danny asked.

"Whatever makes you happy," Maddie said with a smile.

With that, Maddie led Jack up the stairs, rubbing his back. Jack was practically crying waterfalls as he trudged up the stairs.

Danny went up to the stairs and gave one last look at the portal.

'_What if it did work?_' Danny thought, '_Oh well, not my problem right now!_'

Danny went upstairs without a second thought. The subconscious curiosity however lingered in the bad of his mind.

* * *

As the credits rolled for the movie Bloodbath 2: Goriest Nightmare, Danny heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and opened it. On the other side of the doorway stood Sam and Tucker.

Sam was pale like Danny, but not as pale. Her black hair was in a half-ponytail with the remaining locks covering her head like a cape. She wore a black tank-top with a dark purple oval, purple stockings, combat boots, and a black skirt with green hatching. She had been Tucker and Danny's friend since the second grade and was pretty much the only force within the trio that kept everyone in line.

Tucker, on the other hand, was an African American boy with knowledge on all things technology. He had short, stubby black hair hidden away under his trademark red beret. He wore a yellow shirt, glasses, tan-green cargo pants, and tan army boots. He was what Sam described as a 'meat head' and had been Danny's friend 'since forever'. He was practically an accomplice when it came to doing crazy stuff, like hacking into Jazz's computer when they were younger.

"Hey guys! So ready for an epic Saturday of non-stop fun?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you know we always are!" Tucker said.

"Anything to escape my parents," Sam said.

With that, the trio set up the gaming console and controllers. Danny pulled out some of the games that he had.

"Alright, we got Apocalypse 2: The Ultimate Zombie Blood Bath, Party Killers 3, and Spleen Buster Brawl. Which one you guys?" Danny asked.

"I call Party Killers!" Tucker said childishly, receiving a raised eyebrow from Sam, "Come on, Sam! It has a bunch of insane moments!"

"Yeah, ones that actually make you go insane from how senseless and random they are!" Sam retorted, "I'd say we should play Apocalypse 2. It has some good graphics, and we can insert our own content. In fact, I wouldn't mind making all of the zombies look like Paulina."

"You know we can't kill them if they all look like her!" Danny said.

"Yeah, Sam. Instead we would be dead!" Tucker said.

"Except me," Sam said with a smirk.

"You are just cruel, you know that?" Tucker asked.

"And I am proud of it!" Sam said with triumph.

After having a small argument on what game to play, they all settled on the middle ground choice. Spleen Buster Brawl. They all could agree the game was probably made by some old crackpot who lived with his very old mother, considering the insane amount of fairies in the game. Then again, Danny practically was the son a few crackpots himself. Sam was glad that there were the so called 'Anti-Fairies' in the game, or she would have refused to play the game period.

An hour on the game passed, and the trio was growing bored of abusing Tucker's character. Tucker got a sly idea brewing. An idea that could be considered payback. He only knew it would be good payback because Danny had told them about how Danny kept getting kicked out of the lab when he tried to tell his parents to be quiet.

"So dude, why don't you show us what your parents have been doing in the basement?" Tucker asked with a sly smirk.

Sam's curiosity came to the surface, she too wanted to know.

"Yeah Danny, you have been complaining about the racket they make down there. It's only fair that we know," Sam said.

"Is something embarrassing again, like the Fenton Anti-Ghost Diapers?" Tucker asked with a snicker.

"Fenton Anti-Ghost Diapers?" Sam asked with an amused face.

"Can it, Tucker! We agreed to never speak of that again!" Danny said with his face beet red.

"Okay, I get. But can you please tell us what your parents have been doing?" Tucker said, raising his hands in defense.

"Turns out, all of that noise was caused by them making a ghost portal," Danny said, knowing his friends wouldn't rest until they knew.

"Cool!" Tucker and Sam said.

"Show us, dude!" Tucker said.

"Even though it sounds like it came from a cheesy science fiction movie, I am willing to give it a chance," Sam said with a smile.

Before Danny could even get a word out, Sam and Tucker were already going down the stairs that were in the kitchen into the lab. Danny sighed. He was going to be grounded big time if his parents found out about this.

Danny chased them down into the lab. He prayed it wasn't too late to get his curious friends out of there. With that he remembered Tucker and his fetish for technology. Since he was already in there, he had a not in a million chance of getting that techno geek out of there. And Sam was a goth, so of course she would think ghosts were cool. Heck, she had a few books about them!

'_Stupid, Fenton! I must really learn how to keep my mouth shut!_' Danny kicked himself mentally, '_Hopefully Jazz is still too engrossed in her books to realize we are down here._'

Once Danny got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Tucker drooling over the portal's interface as if it were a swimsuit model. Sam was admiring the portal, even taking pictures of it with the old style camera she brought.

"This is heaven! I swear, dude, if your parents weren't ghost hunters, you would be filthy rich from all the possibilities in this room!" Tucker said, "I must say, some of these inventions look like they came straight out of Star Trek, and that's saying something!"

Danny was about to say something when a rolled up white jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots, and a black belt smacked him in the head. He caught the jumpsuit and glared in the direction it came from to find an _innocent_ Sam.

"Smile!" Sam said and took a picture.

Danny was dazed by the annoying flash of the camera. The jumpsuit unrolled to reveal a sticker of Jack's beaming face. After his vision went back to normal, he gave an annoyed look at his friends.

"Alright, you guys saw the portal. Can we please get out of here now? My parents will kill us if they find us down here. Besides, it doesn't even work!" Danny said.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Danny!" Tucker said as he lovingly rubbed the interface, "There is no way am I leaving these sweet babies alone!"

"First off Tucker, get a room," Sam said, slightly disturbed by how affectionate Tucker was being with a piece of equipment, "And second of all, I agree. We are not leaving! This place is amazing! Every goth almost dreams of seeing a portal into a world full of creepy things like ghosts!"

"But Sam-", Danny started.

"No buts, Danny! This is a chance of a life time! Are you really going to pass up the one in a lifetime chance to check out something that is totally cool?" Sam asked, "That is, if you are brave enough?"

Danny began to sweat nervously. Sam was now daring him. And when Sam dares someone, she expects you to follow through with it. While his _healthy respect_ for Sam's dares, Danny also felt the resurfacing of his curiosities. He knew his parents would kill him if he didn't get them out of here before they got back or if something got misplaced or damage. However, his curiosity was pretty much being fed by Sam at this moment, so that meant any possible common sense he had went out the window.

"You know what, you're right, Sam!" Danny said, giving into Sam's will, "Who knows what super cool things are on the other side!"

Danny got into the jumpsuit that he was still holding. Sam couldn't help but let her eyes wonder as Danny got it on. Tucker even managed to sneak getting a picture of Sam's hypnotized face. If she found out about this picture, Tucker would be in the one place he feared most. The hospital.

'_This is totally going into my online journal for safe keeping!_' Tucker thought.

"Hang on a second," Sam said and walked up to Danny with a slightly disgusted look.

Sam grabbed hold of the stick of Jack's face and ripped it off. She pointed at it.

"You are not going to walk into another world with your dad's face on your chest!" Sam said and chucked the sticker into a nearby trash bin.

Danny smiled sheepishly at the fact Sam had just saved him from possible embarrassment. He didn't need his parents to embarrass him in the Ghost Zone like they did on Earth.

"Well here goes nothing..." Danny said and walked into the portal with caution.

Both Tucker and Sam awaited at the entrance of the portal, wanting to have front row seats if Danny did somehow get the portal to miraculously work.

"See anything yet?" Tucker asked.

"If you count wires and a bunch of bolts, nothing yet." Danny said from inside, "WHOA!"

Tucker and Sam winced as they heard Danny fall down in the inactive portal.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Danny said.

At that moment the trio heard a beep. Danny had accidentally hit something, most likely the 'ON' button.

'_Who the heck puts an ON button inside of something?!_' The trio thought.

The portal began to power up. Danny was frozen in fear as Ectoplasmic electricity began to dance around edges.

"Get out of there, dude!" Tucker shouted in panic.

"Hurry!" Sam called out.

Danny was so scared that his legs wouldn't obey the order to run. He knew something bad would happen, and boy did he hate the fact that he was right.

At that fleeting moment, Danny got bombarded by all of the power the portal had gathered. The pain that he felt was unimaginable to the point that even a survivor of lightning strike would say that lightning was painless. He felt like he was being shredded on the molecular level and reassembled in some other arrangement. He wondered why he wasn't even dead yet as the megaton Ectoplasmic shock continued its rampage in his body.

Sam and Tucker could only watch in horror as their friend screamed at the top of his lungs endlessly. Both on the verge of tears as the feeling of helplessness to save their friend took the screaming silenced, Tucker and Sam weren't sure if they should be happy or petrified with sadness and smoke billowed from the inside of the portal followed by coughing. And it was coughing they knew all too well. Danny was alive.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted, happy their friend was still were about to rush up to Danny when the smoke cleared.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw how Danny looked. Danny had snow white hair instead of his black hair that he inherited from his dad, skin that made Danny look like he slept on a tanning bed, and glowing green eyes that replaced the blue eyes that were similar to the ones that his ten year old cousin had. Those weren't the only things that changed however. His jumpsuit had completely inverted. White was now black, and black was now white. A white aura surrounded their friend as he leaned on the portal's outer rim for support.

"Danny? Is that you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be, Tuck?" Danny asked, "Why are you looking at me like that? Did that shock give me a second head or something?"

"Ummm, I don't think you will believe us if we told you," Sam said.

"Try me. Give me your best," Danny said.

"How to put this gently... Your hair is whiter than an old man's, your eyes are a green and glowing, and you are glowing yourself like you were radioactive," Tucker said.

Sam shot Tucker a 'really' look as Danny laughed.

"Tucker, I am pretty sure it was just the shock of the moment," Danny said, snickering at his own joke.

"You think this is a joking matter, Danny?" Sam exasperated, "Go look at yourself in the mirror since you don't believe us."

Danny wiped an invisible tear from his eye. He began to walk to the mirror that was in the lab over a sink.

"Okay, I will take a look. But seriously, I doubt anything is-", Danny said and was shocked by what he saw, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Still think we are lying, or do you need more proof?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, I believe you guys now, but what the _heck_ happened?" Danny asked as he checked the roots of his hair and his lone chest hair, silently hoping it didn't get zapped off.

"Other than you getting blasted by an insane amount of energy that no one should be able to survive, nothing much," Sam said nonchalantly.

As Danny leaned on the sink to get a good look at other areas on his face, he felt a tingly sensation flow through his body. Without a moment's notice, he fell through the sink and onto the floor. As he got up, he hit his head on the sink.

"Am I seeing things or did you just go _through_ the sink, dude?" Tucker asked.

"Okay, I wasn't very concerned at first, that I will admit," Danny said as tensed a bit, "But now, I think this is very urgent..."

As Danny's nervousness climbed, he began to fade in and out of the visible spectrum before Sam and Tucker's eyes. With that, Danny screamed and promptly passed out on the floor.

"Oh great... How are we going to explain this?" Tucker asked.

"I honestly, have no idea…" Sam said.

At that moment, a white halo formed around Danny's middle and split into two different directions. Black hair, blue eyes hidden behind his closed eye lids, pale skin, and his classic white and red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Sam and Tucker had no words to explain what happened, but were glad that Danny was back to normal. They came to the conclusion it was just a fluke.

Just as they were going to put what happened behind them, Jazz came in rushing like a mother bear protecting her cubs. She saw Danny passed out on the floor.

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted in horror and quickly began to check his vitals, "What happened to him?"

"Danny went inside the ghost portal and it shocked him," Tucker said.

Sam nudged Tucker in the rib, hard. Jazz gasped in horror.

"Oh Danny! I knew mom and dad's sick obsession with ghosts would get you hurt!" Jazz said as she hugged Danny's unconscious body.

Jazz quickly pulled out her cellphone and began to dial a number.

"Um, who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"The hospital. We need to make sure this doesn't have a lasting effects like psychological or physical damage," Jazz said and then put the phone to her ear, "Hello. This is Jasmine Fenton. I have an emergency."


	2. A Ghostly Discovery

**Binas:** Here is chapter two, you guys. And yes, I will admit, I am being rather lazy about updates, aren't I? What can I say? When you are brilliant, you can't help but be a bit lazy (think of Shikamaru from Naruto, that's the "Brilliant but Lazy" thing I am talking about). But I will make up for it with this long, well thought out chapter. Yes, even in the process of binge watching, I am still thinking of ideas.

Also, I am having ideas of changing the plot a bit. Like taking my own route for this story, as in trying to diverge just a bit, like having Jack and Maddie catch him having an accident with his powers. It's just so tempting, I mean come on, in the first episode they should have seen the accidental invisibility act, despite their attention being on the Finder. That is if their peripheral vision stinks, which would make me wonder how they even hunt ghosts in the first place if it does. I know I would have seen it if my main focus was somewhere else. Humans naturally have a big peripheral field (which is about 120 degrees). Heck, I can see the person next to me playing Run 3 while typing and looking at my screen right now.

Sorry for any OoC moments. I am still trying to get my rhythm back in full swing. I think watching the ENTIRE Danny Phantom series three times in a two week time span (Do I get a medal for that?) has helped me get the characters a bit more in character, but sometimes I feel that analyzing scripts help too.

EDIT: I discovered a time error.

EDIT (6/9/2015): Massive grammar clean up.

Review Time:

**Coin:** I can understand, but I am a bit OCD (could be my Autism acting up though) when it comes to following canon sometimes (even if the canon isn't very close to realism), and I am aware I need to get control of it. But however, I will be trying to put in some realism while staying true to the series. Oh don't worry my fellow DannyxSam shipper. I ship it (very much, I always want to slap the two when they are clueless about their feelings). I will be making a few jabs at it every chance I can get (along with other shipping jokes). Since they are currently in denial, it will make good funny moment material.

* * *

.

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

Danny moaned as he heard that annoying high pitched noise drone on in the background. He swatted his hand in the direction where his alarm clock would be, but felt nothing but air. He tried again but still felt the air. It was to the point it was getting annoying and he was about ready to chuck what he thought was his alarm clock out the window when he opened his eyes and realized where he was.

White room.

White sheets.

A white gurney/bed.

Danny was in the hospital. He released his hold on the IV pole and tried to prop himself up. He felt sore all over and fell back into the white pillow. A strand of black hair fell into his face, causing him to blow on it to get it out of his face.

"What the heck happened to me?" Danny asked.

He then remembered the portal, the dare, the pain, and passing out. He felt as if there were a few parts missing to what he remembered, but ignored it. What really concerned him was how much of what happened was a dream? How much of it was real? How long was he out? All those questions and similar ones raced in Danny's head.

The door opened to reveal a young (and hot) nurse. She walked up to Danny with her clipboard in hand.

"Good. You are awake now," The nurse said.

"Who are you? How long was I out?" Danny asked.

"I am Nurse Beverly. You were out for several hours. That must have been some nasty accident. Normally it doesn't take a day to recover from a massive amount of electrocution like you did. You must be very lucky Daniel," The nurse said as she took down some notes on Danny's condition.

'_Several hours?!'_ Danny screamed in his head.

"Where are my friends and family?" Danny asked, trying to push the thought of how long he had been unconscious out of the way.

"Your family and the goth girl came by earlier but had to leave an hour ago due to visiting hours being over, Daniel," Nurse Beverly said, "You will have to wait until the morning."

Nurse Beverly walked over to an IV drip and took the needle that was dangling from it. She brought the needle up to Danny's arm and inserted it. Danny hissed in pain as it went into his skin.

"Oh and also, don't try to remove the IV again," Nurse Beverly said.

'_What do you mean by again? I only just woke up!'_ Danny thought, '_I guess they forgot to put it in._'

With a shrug of his shoulders, Danny went to sleep again, unaware that the IV fell through his arm as if it didn't even exist.

* * *

Danny was dreaming of being the most popular guy at school and being adored by all 279 Casper High School girls. He loved the attention he was getting. He even got to use a football that suspiciously looked like Dash. It even screamed when he kicked it! Best dream ever!

Danny leaned in to kiss one of the girls that adored him when she began talking.

"DANNY-BOY! WAKEY WAKEY!" The girl shouted in Jack's voice.

Danny was horrified and disturbed as those words came out of the girl's mouth. He screamed himself awake.

* * *

Jack shook his sleeping son, wishing for him to wake up. Maddie tried to pull her husband away but Jack was too intent on seeing their son stir.

Danny suddenly woke up and shot into a sitting up position with a horrified look on his face. His breathing was quick, but it slowed once the shock of his dream subsided.

"We as so glad you are awake now, son!" Jack said and enveloped Danny in a hug.

"Dad... Crushing... Me..." Danny said between gasps and popping joints.

Jack released his son with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Danny-boy," Jack said.

"Are you okay honey?" Maddie asked as she sat on the chair next to the bed/gurney.

Danny began to think of how he felt. He realized all of the pain he felt from earlier was dulled to the point it was barely noticeable. And that wasn't all, he also felt like he could do almost anything now. But running a marathon and picking up a bus were not one of those feelings. What he was feeling was something that was impossible for any human to do on with their own abilities period.

"To be honest, I actually feel great," Danny said, "Not sure why though."

"Don't worry about it, Danny," Maddie said with a smile, "As for your punishment for playing in the lab with your friends, I think the accident was enough."

"Besides, why would we punish you for fixing our greatest invention?" Jack asked, "Fentons don't punish each other for helping out! And that feeling you have could have just come from the fact that you selflessly helped us, despite the risks!"

Nurse Beverly walked into the room. She was holding her clipboard and some tools such as a stethoscope, a thermometer, and a blood pressure monitor cuff. As soon as she took a few steps into the room, Jack stopped her.

"Get away from my son, spook!" Jack said.

"Jack, that's Danny's nurse, not a ghost!" Maddie said with a face palm, "Just let her do her job and I will let you have a cookie."

Jack blinked for a few moments before stepping out of the way. Maddie gave Jack the cookie she promised and he gobbled it down like no tomorrow.

"I need to be alone with him for a few moments, okay?" Nurse Beverly said, "I will let you guys know when you can come back in."

With that, Maddie and Jack stepped out into the hall. Danny was wondered why they had to be in the hallway. Oh well, at least they couldn't make the examination awkward or embarrassing now.

Nurse Beverly stood next to Danny's bed and set all of her equipment on the night stand.

"So how are you feeling right now? Any pain or complications?" Nurse Beverly asked.

"No ma'am. No pain or complications at all," Danny said.

"Interesting," Nurse Beverly said as she took note of that.

Nurse Beverly set her clipboard down and grabbed her stethoscope. She placed the ear pieces in her ears and placed the other end on Danny's back.

"I need you to take in deep breaths for me, okay?" Nurse Beverly asked.

"Alright," Danny said.

Danny breathed deeply as the stethoscope's circular, cold, metal end traveled around his back. Nurse Beverly seemed a bit surprised for a moment and jotted down the information on her clipboard.

"Now I am going to listen to your heart. So stay still," Nurse Beverly said.

The cold metallic end of the stethoscope went right over Danny's heart. Nurse Beverly heard a very healthy heart. No abnormalities or Arrhythmia present. Nurse Beverly expected for some form of heart problem to be present, especially after the fact that Danny had an accident involving electricity.

"Interesting... You are full of surprises, aren't you Daniel?" Nurse Beverly said and wrote down the information for Danny's heart beat, "Now for blood pressure. Stick out your arm for me."

Danny did exactly what he was told. Nurse Beverly placed the blood pressure monitor cuff. She then slipped the stethoscope right on the vein next to the cuff. She squeezed the bulb attached to the cuff, listening to Danny's blood pressure closely for any other signs or complications. Still no signs of abnormalities being present.

"No heart abnormalities at all. You are very lucky, boy," Nurse Beverly said, "Just have to take your temperature now."

Nurse Beverly removed the cuff and slipped a thermometer under Danny's tongue. She took some notes on Danny's blood pressure as the thermometer read Danny's temperature. When the thermometer beeped, Nurse Beverly removed it and read the readings. Her eyebrows knitted together in surprise.

"94 degrees. That can't be right," Nurse Beverly said, skeptical about the reading, "Let's try that again."

Nurse Beverly stuck the thermometer back in Danny's mouth. After a few moments, the thermometer beeped again. She took it out and read it again. Danny's temperature was 94.5 degrees.

"I am not sure how you are even remotely fine when you are mildly hypothermic, but other than that, you are healthy as a horse," Nurse Beverly said, "I will go run this information by your parents."

"Can you tell me when I should be out of here?" Danny asked, wanting to get out of the boring hospital.

"To be honest, you could check out right now, despite the hypothermia," Nurse Beverly said.

With that, Nurse Beverly left the room, leaving Danny in the room by himself. Danny pondered on what the nurse said. A temperature of 94 didn't seem too bad, right?

Danny saw a glass of water on his bed side. He was a bit thirsty, so he reached out to grab the cup. Once he had a firm grip around the glass, he felt his hand become tingly. And right before his eyes, Danny's hand went through the glass. Through it! He pulled his hand away rapidly, blinking in shock. He then cautiously and slowly inched his hand back towards the glass. His hand nudged the glass over a bit.

"Okay, that is just weird…" Danny said to himself.

Without further ado, he grabbed the cup and brought it to his lips to drink the contents. As he drank the contents of the glass, he felt another surge of the tingling feeling.

_SPLASH!_

Danny was now doused in the remaining contents of the glass. He frowned; a bit annoyed that he couldn't drink all of the water in his glass.

"Well this is lovely…" Danny said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that day, Danny was released from the hospital. The doctors were still baffled by the fact Daniel Fenton had nothing wrong with him, despite the fact he was in a lab accident. They would have run some blood tests, but being the overprotective parents they were, Jack and Maddie protested against the suggestion. The reason was because Danny was only shocked, and not mutated like various superheroes were when they got into a lab accident. Only if they knew that is what happened.

Due to the circumstances, Maddie decided it was best that Danny stayed home for a week. Jazz was practically protesting the fact that Jack and Maddie brought Danny home early, saying how it could 'be harmful for him in the long run'.

Danny sat in front of his computer, playing Doomed when he should be in bed recovering.

**Fryer Tucker:** Hey, dude! Did that hospital of doom let you go already? :D

**Ghostboy**: Yup, Tuck. My sister is chewing my parents' heads off about it though. :P

**Fryer Tucker:** Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Personal matters. :/

Danny raised a curious eyebrow. He wondered what personal issues Tucker had to deal with. Maybe it was the whole accident thing.

As Danny was going to type his reply, his hands began to become tingly and phased through the keyboard. He yelped and panicked as Tucker frantically began to type as a newbie managed to get a cheap shot through Tucker's blind spot. That distracted him from his intangible hands for a few seconds.

"Aw, darn it!" Danny muttered in response to Tucker getting killed by a newbie.

Danny tried to do a head desk, but wound up going through the desk and onto the floor. This did not easy his nerves at all. He was confused and scared as gravity began to interact strangely with him.

"What's wrong with me?" Danny panicked as he began sinking through the floor, "AHHHH!"

He tried to grasp onto his swivel chair, but his hands passed through it as if it were air. Danny's heart raced, whatever was going on, it was not normal at all. The worst part, he didn't know what was causing it.

As the last hair on Danny's head passed through the floor, Danny felt gravity take full effect and it slammed him into the kitchen floor. Danny moaned in pain from the impact. At least nothing was broken or dislocated, though he did have a few bruises.

Danny picked himself up from the floor. His head spun with dizziness from the sudden unexpected intangibility.

"I heard something fall!"

Danny's eyes widened in fear. His dad was coming.

Jack came out of the lab and entered the kitchen with a prototype Ecto-gun in hand. His eyes scanned the kitchen with determination to find the source of the crash. Danny persperated in fear at the fact his dad actually looked intimidating, a rare sight to see in the Fenton Family Household.

"The spook must have left… I will catch it if tries to come back…" Jack muttered as he powered down the prototype Ecto-gun and left the kitchen, "Nobody gets away from Jack Fenton twice."

Danny blinked in surprise. He was in the middle of the kitchen, so how could his dad not see him? He looked at himself and yelped. He couldn't even see himself! Without a second thought, he rushed upstairs and into his room.

"This just insane! What the heck is going on?" Danny said, horrified by the sudden events.

He thought about telling his parents that something bizarre was going on with him, but decided against it. He already worried them enough as it is with the fact he got himself into a lab accident.

"Maybe Sam and Tucker can help me," Danny said to himself.

Without another word, the invisible Danny signed into the private chatroom that he, Sam, and Tucker used when they didn't want anyone to know about their conversations.

**DFenton:** Guys, I have huge problem.

**SManson:** What's wrong, Danny?

**TFoley:** Does it have anything to with the reason why you abandoned me in Doomed? I got my butt kicked by an invasion of newbs! NEWBS!

**DFenton:** Yes it does. Is anyone home at your place, Tuck?

**TFoley:** Just me and my babies. My parents are out meat shopping. Gotta keep our meat supplies up in case of an apocalypse.

**SManson:** Ignoring the babies, meat, and apocalypse part. But why are we meeting at Tucker's?

**DFenton:** Good. I'm coming over and will explain then. See you guys soon.

With that, Danny logged off and scribbled a note for his parents. He rushed down the stairs and left the note on the kitchen table. He rushed out the door, and got onto his scooter. He paid no mind to the strange looks that people shot at the speeding scooter. It wasn't because it looked embarrassing. It was because to them, it seemed like the scooter was driving itself.

* * *

After a few minutes, Danny arrived at Tucker's house. He pressed the doorbell button and waited for Tucker to answer.

Tucker opened the door and looked around. He frowned.

"This isn't funny, man! Come out!" Tucker snapped.

"Um, Tuck. I am right in front of you…" Danny said.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Danny? I am not falling for that trick again!" Tucker said.

Danny face palmed. He had to get Tucker to notice that he was there. He then smiled when an idea hit him. It was a bit mean, but if it would work, he had no choice.

"Hey Tucker!" Danny called out and grabbed Tucker's red beret.

"HEY! GIVE THAT-", Tucker started but immediately stopped himself, "Back?"

Tucker watched as his beret appeared to be floating in mid-air. He blinked as it 'flew' around in front of him.

"This is just creepy…" Tucker said as uneasiness settled in, "Is it just me, or are you invisible?"

"I am. Now can I come inside before some random guy makes a scene about it?" Danny said.

Tucker didn't even need to say anything. He let Danny walk into his house. As the invisible Danny passed by, Tucker snatched his beret back and put it on his head.

* * *

Sam arrived about ten minutes later. It took a while for her to escape her parents, who were dead set on trying to get Sam into a dress that she would never be caught dead in. She managed to get away from them by taking the dress into her room, locking the door, and escaping out her window.

She rung Tucker's doorbell and waited. Tucker opened the door and he didn't look quite alright. In fact, he looked a bit creeped out.

"Tucker, do I even want to know what happened?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I am not even sure..." Tucker said, "But since it involves Danny, we should know about it."

"Speaking of Danny, where is he?" Sam asked, "I swear, if this is another prank, I will kick your guys'-"

Sam froze mid-sentence when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped a bit and turned around to see no one. She frowned.

"Alright Danny! Come out of hiding this instant, mister!" Sam snapped.

"Actually I can't..." Danny's disembodied voice said.

Sam's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Do mean you can't or you won't? Because if you won't, I will make you!" Sam said.

"I can't because I am invisible!" Danny said, "Sorry, but I need to do it again, Tuck."

Danny swiped Tucker's beret once more and waved it in Sam's face. Sam's face was priceless as it could be for a surprised goth. She watched as Tucker attempted to get his 'floating beret' back in vain.

"I don't approve of this!" Tucker shouted, "Give it back, Danny!"

"See my problem now?" Danny asked, "I have been stuck like this for like about twenty minutes!"

By this point, Tucker finally managed to retrieve his red beret from Danny's possession. He huffed in annoyance as he put his beret back on his head.

"Alright, how did this... Invisibility... happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." Danny admitted in embarrassment.

Sam face palmed.

"And that helps us out tremendously..." Sam said sarcastically, "How can you expect us to help if you have no idea what happened to cause it?"

"And more importantly, trust you around my babies," Tucker said hugging his ever present PDA.

"Maybe you guys could help me come up with some crackpot idea we know isn't the answer and sit on it until we know what exactly is going on," Danny said, sounding a bit satirical.

Tucker raised his hand.

"Okay, what's your idea, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"You have become some sort of alien amoeba who has powers that can control all of reality when you ate breakfast this morning...?" Tucker said, thinking of the crackiest idea he could think of.

"Tuck. When I said crackpot, I didn't mean make up something that is worse than The Whizzer's origin story," Danny deadpanned.

"You read that comic?" Tucker asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, and like I said: Worse. Origin. Story. _Ever_," Danny said, "So any other ideas that don't come out of someone's rear end or sound totally ridiculous?"

"I may have one idea," Sam said.

"You do, then tell us so I don't have to use my next idea!" Tucker said then leaned closer to Sam to whisper, "And trust me, you would want to leave the room since it is a guy's only thing."

"Okay, first off, ew. Knowing you two, I can see how disturbing it will get quickly," Sam said with a scowl, "Now do you remember anything before you passed out on us? You were shocked pretty badly."

"All I pretty much remember is the dare, entering the portal, and getting shocked by whatever was in the electricity," Danny said, "Other than that, it's a bit blurry."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Man it was freaky! You looked really different, dude," Tucker said.

"Different how?" Danny asked, "And what does this have to do with the fact I am still invisible?"

"It may help," Sam said, "When you came out of the portal, your hair was white, your eyes green, you got a tan, and the jumpsuit that your parents made for you had its colors reversed. And also, you were glowing."

"That's what I said!" Tucker said.

"Yeah, but I left out the phrase 'whiter than an old man's' and the mention of radioactivity," Sam said with a frown, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a ghost. So you might just have their powers and looks and not the whole 'monster from an undead dimension' gig."

Danny burst out laughing. Despite being invisible, Sam and Tucker knew Danny was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Sorry, Sam," Danny gasped between laughs, "But that sounds even more ridiculous than Tucker's theory, and that's saying something!"

As Danny laughed, he slowly came back into the visible spectrum. Sam gave Danny an irritated scowl and nudged Danny with her combat boot.

"Are you done yet?" Sam asked.

"Okay, I think am…" Danny said then looked at himself and smiled, "Hey! I can see myself again!"

"Geez, I didn't even notice," Sam said sarcastically, "Let me get that book out."

Sam opened up her purple spider backpack and began to dig through it, tossing a few objects to side as she dug through. Danny swore he saw a picture of himself and Sam in a black and purple heart frame fly by.

"Here it is," Sam said and pulled out a book titled 'The Goth's Encyclopedic Guide to the Supernatural'.

"Sam, all three of us know that ghosts don't exist. The fact my parents never caught, much less seen one, is proof of that," Danny said.

"Then how do you explain the invisibility?" Sam asked as she flipped through the book, "And the fact you pretty much looked like a ghost before you passed out."

Sam shoved the book into Danny's hands. The book was opened to the section on ghosts. On the side showed a picture of a glowing teenage boy with long shoulder length jet black hair and glowing yellow eyes. Said person was wearing black slacks, brown combat boots, a green shirt with a silver skull on it, and a silver ring in his left ear. What stood out most was the fact the kid's skin was green. A neon green to be exact.

"It says here that very little is known about them. No one is sure if they are the actual dead, an impression of a dead person in Ectoplasm, or just a sentient being that formed out of Ectoplasm," Sam read from the book, "What is known is that most tend to be hostile, especially when they are angered. Aside from that, the observed powers are flight, levitation, invisibility, and the ability to become incorporeal."

When Sam said 'incorporeal', both boys gave her funny looks. Sam sighed. Her patience with Danny and Tucker's (most Danny's) obliviousness to the supernatural was wearing very thin. Almost to the point it was thinner than paper itself.

"It means intangibility. Tucker, I expected not to know," Sam said, resulting an offended 'hey' from Tucker, "But you Danny, you are the son of ghost hunters! You _should_ know this!"

"You mean, I would if I _wanted_ to," Danny corrected, "But however, not into ghosts like my parents, so I know absolutely nothing. All I know is that I am a B-student as of the moment, Dash's personal punching bag, and I want to be an astronaut when I grow up."

"Danny has a good point, Sam. Since when has he had an interest in what his parents do?" Tucker said.

Sam, rather than wanting to admit defeat in that argument, snatched Tucker's beret and shoved it into Tucker's mouth. Tucker frowned and placed his beret back on his head.

"What is it? Abuse Tucker's Beret Day? Not cool you guys. Not cool," Tucker said, "I swear my beret has never done anything to you guys!"

"Well, since my problems are now over, I think I am going to go home now," Danny said, obviously not worried anymore, "Thanks for your help. Bye!"

With that, Danny left. Tucker and Sam looked at the door, wondering how he could just ignore what had happened.

"For some reason, I think this is going to bite him the butt big time," Tucker said.

"And I didn't even think of _that_, Sherlock," Sam snarked, giving Tucker a look.

* * *

Later that night, Danny was tossing and turning. Distress took over his sleep as stills of memory from the accident flashed in his sleep. Words that were exchanged echoed as the stills flashed through the moments like a slideshow with camera shudder sound effects. Sweat dripped down his face as the memories intensified thanks to the memory of the pain he had felt. The same pain that was supposed to kill him but instead allowed him to live. In his dream, he felt his body change in some way. He wasn't sure how or why it felt so strange, but it one thing was for sure, nothing could truly describe it other than the phrase "you need to experience it".

Danny shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes snapped open has he breathed in and out rapidly and deeply. His heart pounded like a base drum that was being played in a heavy rock concert. He mentally thanked the fact his dad could sleep through almost anything (even the end of the world, as Tucker once joked) and that Jazz and his mom used the Fenton Earplugs to block out the snoring caused by yours truly: Danny (when he is sleeping on his back) and Jack (in any position).

As soon as Danny calmed down, he stayed silent for a moment, making sure there were no complaints like the loud time the neighbors heard something 'obnoxiously loud' coming from the Fenton Household.

"Okay good, nobody called the police yet," Danny said.

Danny climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. He didn't need the infamous smell of 'Teen Spirit' to ruin the rest of his night. He began splashing cold water on his face when he realized something was off. Really off. His hands had white gloves on them. He didn't remember wearing those to bed. In fact, he didn't even own white gloves. Well he did at one point, but he threw them away when no one was looking because they had cross-stitched Christmas Trees on them.

Danny's eyes traveled further down his arm. He was wearing a black jumpsuit. Again, didn't own a black one. He had a white one that he refused to wear because he thought it looked dorky.

"What the heck?" Danny muttered to himself, "If this is someone's idea of a sick joke, then I'd say they did a good job on the sick part and need to work on the joke part."

He then looked at his face in the mirror and blinked for a few seconds before taking a few steps back.

"Now this is really ticking me off," Danny asked with a frown, "Who the heck breaks into someone's house and decides to make the only normal person in a family of whack jobs look like a freaky cosplayer?"

Danny reached out to fill his hands with water again to get the 'dye' out of his hair. When his hands went under the running cold water, it felt tingly. And that wasn't even the weird part. The weird part was that he couldn't even feel the water pool in his hands. His eyes traveled down to his hands and he yelped. The water was going _through_ his hands, literally.

"Okay, now that can't be explained by a prank," Danny said as his anxiety rose.

As the last word left Danny's mouth, weightlessness took over and he floated up to the ceiling. Danny tried to keep his screams quiet as possibly as he went higher and higher. He unfortunately crashed into the ceiling head first. Danny rubbed his head and became genuinely concerned with a tiny bit of fright seeping in.

"Okay, now I really regret blowing off and ignoring everything!" Danny panicked, "There has to be a way down!"

Danny saw that the door was still slightly open. He carefully used the ceiling to help him get to the door. As soon as he got to the door, positioned himself carefully as he could and opened the door with the door itself since he couldn't reach the knob. He grasped both sides of the door firmly with his hands and feet and began his way own.

Once he was back at the floor, Danny let go of the door and sighed in relief.

"That was really scary. Looks like Sam and Tucker were right," Danny said, "I should have listened, but I didn't... Man, I am such an idiot..."

Danny went back into his room and checked his alarm clock. It was 5:50 AM.

'_Thank goodness it is a three day weekend and the fact I am being kept home for the week,'_ Danny thought.

With the date and time issue solved, Danny rushed down to the kitchen and pulled out a sticky note and pen. After a few issues with the pen falling through his hand, he finally managed to write "I went to Tucker's, so don't worry about me. ~Danny" on the sticky note and stuck it on the one place he knew it would be seen first. The handle on the fridge.

"Now to hurry over. Hopefully they will forgive me," Danny said.

Danny rushed to the door and tried to open it. He found his hand kept going through the knob. After ten attempts to grab the knob, he stuck his arm through the door. It went completely through. Without a moment to lose, he phased out of the house, a bit weirded out and frightened by the lack of feeling of passing through solid objects. He looked at himself as he felt himself become tangible in both awe and fright. What had he just become?

Danny broke into a mad run down the sidewalk. About four minutes in his run, he realized something really weird. He wasn't tired out like he normally would be by now. His muscles didn't even cramp from the lack of use or that stuff that causes fatigue when the muscles don't have enough Oxygen during exercise (which is Lactate by the way).

Shaking out all of the crazy thoughts racing through his head, he continued to run. Just as he got within thirty feet of Tucker's house, Danny's foot became intangible and made him trip. As Danny braced himself for impact, he realized the impact never came. His eyes opened and he saw he was floating in the air.

"Not again…" Danny moaned in annoyance.

Then Danny realized something, he wasn't exactly going upwards like before. Instead he was just hovering there as if he were treading water without the movement required. Danny flailed around a bit, trying to get himself back on the ground, but instead wound up going upside down.

"HELP!" Danny yelled.

A moment of silence went by.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled, hoping to get his best friend to wake up.

Danny looked up to see the window to Tucker's room open. Tucker poked his head out and gasped at what he saw. He tried not to laugh at the sight he saw.

"This not funny, Tuck! Just come down here and help me!" Danny snapped.

"Sorry dude. I will be down in a second," Tucker said, holding back his snickers.

Tucker rushed away from his window. Danny floated there upside down impatiently. He was not in the mood for any possible jokes Tucker would likely make. All he wanted was to know what was going on and how to make all of the weirdness that had befallen him stop.

Tucker, who was in his yellow button up pajama top and circuit pattern boxers, came out the front door. He grabbed ahold of Danny and spun him right side up. With surprisingly little effort, wimpy Tucker set Danny down on the ground.

"Believe us now, Mr. Doubter?" Tucker asked with a victorious smirk.

"I do now. And I am sorry I just ignored everything you guys were trying to tell me," Danny said.

"Good," Tucker said, "Now come inside before someone sees you."

With that, Danny and Tucker entered the house and went into Tucker's room. Like the pockets of Tucker's cargo shorts, his room was loaded with technology. Mainly a computer tower and monitor, a laptop, several cellphones, a few unidentifiables, his two trusty PDAs named Sasha and Adele, and a TV with a VCR, CD Player, and a gaming console. All of which were as latest as Tucker's family could afford for their little growing Techno Geek. In Danny's mind, even by geek standards, Tucker had style, or rather a style of his own.

Tucker pulled out a fake mustache, confusing Danny a bit. Tucker placed the mustache on his own face, making him look like a horrible knock off of a psychiatrist. Danny then frowned, realizing what Tucker was about to play.

"Tucker, if you are going to pretend to be a shrink, I can go see Jazz, you know," Danny said.

"Dude, would she even believe you? Remember the time she-", Tucker began.

"Yeah, yeah! I think I get the point! No need to remind me of _that_!" Danny interrupted, cringing at the memory.

'_The number one way to get Danny to reject to seeing his sister for help: Remind of him something embarrassing Jazz has done for him with psychology!'_ Tucker thought proudly.

"So what happened to cause... Well... This pretty much?" Tucker asked.

"Like I said earlier, not sure. But it happened when I was sleeping," Danny said.

"Okay, anything you remember from when you were sleeping like dreams, feelings, possible romances with Sam?" Tucker asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the last one.

Danny, with beet red cheeks and his glowing green eyes glowing brighter, threw a pillow at Tucker's face, knocking the mustache off.

"Chill dude, I was joking!" Tucker said, "But I am serious about the other two though."

"The dream I had was more of a fancy/creepy slide show of what happened during the accident," Danny said.

"Go on..." Tucker said pulling out his PDA and begun writing in his virtual notepad.

"It began with the moment Sam dared me to go in and ended with me screaming," Danny said, "I woke up looking like this after that. But the weirdest part was that I felt weird during the last few seconds of the memory slideshow."

"Interesting. I think I may have a theory," Tucker said, causing Danny to frown, "That isn't like the amoeba crack theory. Seriously dude, I was only trying to lighten the mood with that idea! However, we need Sam to be here, she is Ms. Encyclopedia-of-the-Supernatural after all."

"Good luck, she nearly killed us last time we tried waking her up this early on weekends," Danny said.

"This time will be different and we both know it," Tucker said as he began to dial Sam's number, "With the accident and everything happening recently, I am sure Sam will make an exception. Besides, what is the worst she can do to us?"

"It's your funeral, Tuck. You might want to _try_ getting a date one last time and buying a casket before you call Sam," Danny said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tucker said sarcastically as he waited for Sam to pick up.

Tucker tapped his foot for a few seconds as the ringback tone played. As soon as Sam answered, he pulled the phone away from his ear as Sam shouted at him for waking her up so early.

"Sorry about waking you up Sam, but we have a problem... Sam, come on!... You wouldn't... ANYTHING BUT MY BABIES!" Tucker said, progressively getting more and more anxious.

Danny sighed, Tucker was getting nowhere quickly with Sam. Without a second thought, he walked over to Tucker and snatched the phone from him. The phone wasted no time in falling through his hand. He desperately tried to catch it, but his intangible hands would let him touch it for one millisecond. Tucker rolled his eyes and held the phone to Danny's ear for him.

"Sam, we got bigger issues than sleep right now!... No I _already_ hit puberty but that is besides the point!..." Danny said, trying to get his two cents in while Sam was taking her 'I am not a morning person' pill, "Just come back to Tucker's pronto!... No, I am not going to blow you guys off again! I am already regretting it!"

After a few more seconds of Danny talking to Sam, he hung up. He sighed in relief.

"She's on her way. Oh Tucker, remember plan XYZ?" Danny said.

"Yeah, what's the need for it?" Tucker asked.

"We may want it just in case. Well you mostly," Danny said.

"If you think you can go toe to toe with Sam and her combat boots, dude, then it's you who will need that casket," Tucker said with a few snickers.

Danny waved his still intangible hands in Tucker's face. Tucker's face donned with realization.

"Dude, you are so lucky..." Tucker muttered.


	3. Doubt No More

**Binas:** Glad last chapter was a hit. Adoption Nightmare is still having the next chapter written. I am trying to decide what to do after the freaky monster-of-the-week-that-has-an-extra-mouth gets put in its place by Danny (and Jazz). I also got other ideas for it that I am trying to sort like a body swapping idea (which has the potential of going wrong in SEVERAL ways).

Also, for some of the scenes, I did some research. So yes, I did my homework to make it as realistic as possible.

And a side note, I have been out of school from 2/17-2/20 due to the 3 to 5 inches of snow that fell on President's Day. So I have managed to get a few hours back into my sleep. Still not enough for me because I have had insomnia for a long time (most of the time, it takes until 11 o'clock just for me to get my mind relaxed enough to sleep, and I wake up at 5 o'clock so I can get ready for school, so I only get 6 freaking hours of sleep -.- ). I am just glad I haven't gone insane or something yet. But I will admit, I am a rather short fused person, so I am not exactly the one you want to be around when I wake up on the wrong side of the bed.

Now for a story recommendation, one of my favorite prequel stories for Danny Phantom is "The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat" by DB-KT. While I don't have the same idea of ghosts being dead people for the DP universe, it is a well written story (yes, I follow the whole "Monster from another Universe" idea that Butch originally intended).

EDIT (6/9/2015): Massive grammar clean up.

Review Time:

**reviewer74:** Thank you. I try.

**Skaian Clouds:** Glad to see a supporter for the idea of them finding out. I will use it when I get the chance and glad you did! ^.^ Also nice to know I am not the only one who reads Author's Notes.

* * *

.

* * *

Sam entered the Foley household as Tucker welcomed her inside. She held very little patience for Tucker and Danny, mostly Danny, for waking her up at the most horrendous hour of the day.

Tucker was decked in armor made from pillows and old burnt out wires. Just by looking at the childish armor, Sam knew the boys had called for the overkill plan known as Plan XYZ. The plan always involved both boys wearing the ridiculous pillow armor. For some reason, either Danny or Tucker hides (depending on who was in more trouble) while the other confronted Sam at the risk of being subjugated to their own ideas of cruel and unusual punishments. Judging by the fact that Danny was nowhere to be seen, he was either invisible again and taking advantage of it, or was following the XYZ Plan protocol.

"Alright, you two better have a good reason for waking me up at 5:50 in the morning!" Sam said sternly.

"Right... Just come this way, Sam. And brace yourself, it is pretty nogalistic," Tucker said nervously.

Tucker led Sam into his room. He opened the door to reveal nobody was there. Sam frowned at Tucker.

"Is he even in here? We both know there is nowhere to hide in your bedroom," Sam said.

"Dude, if you are invisible, just play with the bed sheet!" Tucker called out.

"I wish I was..."

It was Danny and he didn't sound very thrilled. Sam and Tucker looked left and right for their friend.

"Up here, you guys."

Both Sam and Tucker looked to the ceiling and found Danny floating right against the ceiling. He was busy trying without any success at getting down. All Danny seemed to succeed in doing was giving himself a goose egg on the crown of his head.

What surprised Sam the most was the fact Danny looked how he exactly did after the accident. White hair, green eyes, black and white jumpsuit, every little detail present, which included the glowing.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's me. Now could you both stop gawking and get me down from here!" Danny said and smacked the back of his head into the ceiling again, "Oww..."

* * *

After spending ten minutes of trying and failing epically to get Danny down from the ceiling (which involved throwing him a make shift rope that kept going through him), Danny fell to the ground on his own. It turned out that Danny started to feel a bit tired when he fell down, so that meant he shouldn't be floating around by accident for a while.

The trio sat down in the bean bags, or in Danny's case, accidentally phasing through them constantly. Eventually, poor Danny gave up on trying to sit down and just decided to stand there. Danny explained the situation to Sam, with Tucker entering his two cents for time to time in a surprisingly helpful way.

"Okay, what you two are saying is that Danny woke up like this and you actually have a possible sound theory, am I right?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Both Danny and Tucker said.

"So what is your theory, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"For one, Danny has been exhibiting some of those ghostly stuff that the book mentions. But those only happened after you convinced him to go inside the portal," Tucker said, "So what I am thinking is, what if the portal did something to him, because we all know that you don't just suddenly wake up with powers out of the blue."

A brief moment of silence greeted Tucker's ears. Tucker looked at his friends and saw them blinking in surprise.

"Alright, what did you do with Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Aw come on, you guys! I can have good ideas too, you know!" Tucker complained, "Just because I thought of one terrible yet amusing theory, doesn't mean I can never have a good and serious one!"

"Tucker, while that idea is better than the last one, last time I checked, this is real life," Danny said, "We aren't in a silver age superhero comic book!"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with Tucker, despite how crazy it is," Sam said, resulting in an offended 'hey' out of Tucker as she pulled out 'The Goth's Guide to the Supernatural', "While this book doesn't explain why you can change forms, but it does explain a few things."

"Explain what?" Danny asked, still not getting the point.

"It gives us something base off for one. And based on what is said in this book, you are technically a ghost," Sam said, "And you became one, when the accident happened. So the portal did it when you got electrocuted by all of that ghost energy the portal runs on."

"Ignoring all of the irony that is coming from that idea, how does that theory even work?" Danny asked.

Sam face palmed.

"You are so dense and it's not even funny!" Sam said, "I just said how it works! You got electrocuted by the _ghost energy_ the portal uses, clueless!"

"I'm not clueless!" Danny protested.

"Right, just like you are aware of the fact that you and Sam have the hots for each other," Tucker said with smug sarcasm.

Danny and Sam began to glare. At that moment, Danny began to levitate over Tucker. Sam noticed this and dragged Danny back to the ground.

"SHUT UP, TUCKER!" Danny and Sam snapped as crimson blush painted their faces.

* * *

A little while later, the trio slipped into Jack and Maddie's ghost lab. Thank goodness Danny's parents went on patrol for ghosts for the day. This meant the trio had it to their selves for several hours.

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked as his nervous eyes shifted to the once harmless equipment "I mean if your guy's theory is correct, couldn't this stuff hurt me now? What if my parents see us or even worse, see us and try to waste me?"

"If we want to know every possible detail about this, we need access to lab equipment, not ghost hunting equipment," Tucker said, "Besides, your parents have both."

"Tucker, you aren't helping," Sam said.

Danny shook a bit with fear. He wanted out of the scene of the 'crime' and where everything changed for him. What was once harmless mess makers became possible nightmares. Thankfully, the ghost hunting equipment were barely out of prototype stage and were practically useless in hindsight as of the moment. Well, the only ones that _theoretically_ worked was the ghost net and ghost ropes due to being dipped in residue Ectoplasm.

Sam approached Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there. We will make sure nothing bad happens to you. That is why I will be handling the lab equipment," Sam said, "And Tucker will be processing the results."

"Besides, if your parents do come back unexpectedly, I think I know how we can get rid of them!" Tucker said with a mischievous grin.

"Tucker, I don't like that look... It's creeping me out..." Danny said as he became unsettled.

"Just relax Danny," Sam said and plucked out a hair from Danny's head.

"Ow! What was that for, Sam?" Danny asked with a frown.

"Just getting a DNA sample," Sam said as she checked the strand of hair for a hair follicle.

"Hair has DNA?" Danny asked.

"Well, the hair follicle does, but it won't last long," Sam said and handed the hair to Tucker.

Tucker took the hair and placed it in the Molecular Analyzer that was conveniently in the lab. He pressed a button and it began to process the hair.

"It will take a couple of minutes at the speed it's going at, but that will be enough time to collect a spit sample," Tucker said.

"Why spit?" Danny asked, slightly disgusted.

"Dude, do you _want_ to _pee_ in a cup?" Tucker asked with a frown, "Especially in front of _Sam_?"

Danny blushed a dark red as Tucker turned his attention to the Molecular Analyzer.

"No..." Danny squeaked, "Couldn't we just use a needle and collect a blood sample?"

Tucker paled at the word needle. He didn't feel like explaining that one. So far, only Sam had a slight suspicion of his fear of hospitals and the horrors that are related to them, such as needles. Danny on the other hand was unable to figure it out, thankfully. That would be both embarrassing and ruin the streak of things they shared.

"Because this is the easier method!" Tucker said a little too quickly for comfort, "Hey Sam, can you swab Danny's mouth for me? I think the analyzer is almost done with the hair sample."

Sam did just that. As soon as the swab left Danny's mouth he sputtered a bit, trying to get the left over cotton out of his mouth.

"You just got a hair sample. Why is the spit sample necessary?" Danny said, slightly annoyed.

"Sometimes, hair isn't a very reliable source. Spit however, is about as reliable as blood and is frequently used in crime shows in the forensics labs," Sam said, "What? I like crime shows. Is that a crime?"

Danny snickered, making Sam roll her eyes.

"Pun _not_ intended, Danny!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" Danny said.

Tucker began studying the results of the hair sample. He raised an eyebrow and placed the spit sample into the Molecular Analyzer. As soon as the spit started its journey through being processed, Tucker began looking up information on his PDA to help him decode the hair results.

"Well, looks like we are gonna need that spit sample after all, dude. The hair sample gave some rather wonky results," Tucker said, "I don't even recognize half of this data and neither does my PDA!"

Sam took a look at the translated results on Tucker's PDA herself and raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

"Well? Am I fine or is something wrong?" Danny asked, "Well, wrong-er than what has already happened."

"Honestly, I don't know, dude," Tucker said, "Like Sam said, only desperate people get all of their facts from hair."

Sam frowned at Tucker.

"Excuse me? I didn't say that! I said it wasn't reliable!" Sam retorted.

"And desperate people use unreliable things," Tucker countered.

"Like how you are desperate when it comes to getting a girlfriend?" Sam asked satirically with a smug look, "Now I see why all of the girls avoid you like the plague!"

"Sam! It's not the same!" Tucker protested.

Danny listened to his friends go back and forth. He sighed and began to phase through the floor. Once he realized something didn't feel right with his legs, he looked down and yelped.

"Um, guys?" Danny asked.

His friends didn't respond. Danny shook his head as he continued to hear the crude insults begin to fly. He swore he saw Sam's face become ten different impossible shades of red in rapid succession!

"GUYS!" Danny shouted as the area where his diaphragm was located go through the tiled floor.

"What?" Sam and Tucker snapped.

"A little help here!" Danny called out as he lifted his arms up, trying to stay above the floor.

Sam and Tucker realized Danny's issue and rushed over to him. They grabbed his, thankfully still tangible, arms and began to pull. They were doing well at getting him out of the ground when another power decided to act up. This power was starting to become as annoying as the intangibility. As soon as Danny's feet were half way out of the floor, Danny began to float up once again. He thankfully didn't go all the way up to the ceiling.

Tucker looked at Danny and frowned in annoyance.

"Man! How many times are we gonna have to drag you down from mid-air?" Tucker complained, "Can't you just control it?"

"Tucker, if I could, do you think I would be _needing_ help?" Danny asked, "Besides, I am just as annoyed as you guys!"

At that moment, the Molecular Analyzer dinged. It had finished processing the spit sample. Tucker downloaded the information from the analyzer and used his PDA to translate it like he did with the hair. He studied and compared the hair and spit results.

"I still can't make any of this out," Tucker said, "And my PDA is also having a hard time making a lick of sense of the data collected!"

Sam began to ponder.

"Looks like we will have to do this the old fashion way," Sam said and began disinfecting a safety pin.

Tucker backed away from Sam and the safety pin. Once Sam has the safety pin cleaned, she grabbed a blank slide off of a counter.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked, praying silently that Sam wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do.

"What does it look like, Sherlock?" Sam asked, "Getting a sample so I can look at it under the microscope. Since the analyzer is telling us nothing, we need to do this on our own."

Tucker fainted at those words. Sam just confirmed his fears and criticized technology.

Danny frowned.

"Sam, I hate to be the wet blanket, but how exactly are you going to get anything if I am up here?" Danny pointed out.

Sam looked in the corner and found some ghost rope. She smirked and walked over to it.

"Sam, I don't like this..." Danny said.

Sam formed a lasso with the rope and threw it at Danny. The rope circled around Danny and effectively wrapped around him. Danny felt his body become tingly, assuming the rope would come off. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw the rope was still around him. He wasn't going through it. Sam smiled and began to pull Danny back down to Earth. Once Danny was a suitable distance from the ground, she tied the rope to leg of the bolted down lab table.

"It isn't much but it will have to do for now," Sam said and pulled out the safety pin again, "Now I need a finger."

Danny slowly handed Sam his ring finger. She removed the glove from Danny's hand and began swabbing the skin with some disinfectant. She pricked the skin with the safety pin. It stung a bit, but it was short lived. Sam began to squeeze the area around the pin hole the safety pin made, forcing blood to come up. However, the blood that came out wasn't expected. It was glowing green.

"What the heck?" Danny asked as he stared in disgust at the 'blood'.

"Yup, just what I figured," Sam said, also cringing at the sight of the glowing green 'blood', "Regular red blood, fine. This however, is just disgusting."

Sam smeared Danny's bleeding finger on the blank slide and took it over to the microscope. She put the slide under and began to look at it.

"So what's the diagnose, Dr. Manson?" Danny asked, trying to alleviate some of the tension, "Did the portal give me Cyanosis or something?"

"Danny, what do you think? Do you have blue skin?" Sam deadpanned.

"No," Danny said, looking at his tanned skin before putting the glove back on, "I look like I went to a sun tanning spa."

"Then the portal didn't give you Cyanosis, genius," Sam snarked as she zoomed in closer on the blood sample, "Whoa. Wasn't expecting that..."

"Expecting what?" Danny asked.

"Toss me Tucker's PDA. I need to look something up to be sure," Sam said.

Danny did just that, taking care not to hurt Tucker's 'baby' or wake Tucker up. Sam caught the PDA and began fiddling with it.

"Tucker, how can you even find anything on here?" Sam asked herself out loud as she searched the PDA for what she needed, "Much less, hack anything?"

Sam spent two minutes trying to find the internet app on the PDA. When she found it, she began searching for something to compare the results to. When she found something to compare the results to, she began looking at the two.

"Danny, I think I found something," Sam said and brought the microscope and PDA over to Danny, "Take a look at this."

Sam showed Danny a picture that had Human DNA and Ghost DNA side by side. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Um, how did they even get ahold of Ghost DNA?" Danny asked, "Do ghosts even _have_ DNA?"

"I am not sure, but does it even matter? And if they got it, then they do," Sam said, "Now look in the microscope."

Danny did what he was told.

"Honestly, Sam. What am I looking for? All I see is DNA," Danny said, looking bored out of his mind.

Sam face palmed. She felt almost ready to untie Danny and leave him floating around, but went against the idea.

"Focus, Danny!" Sam snapped, "Notice anything among the lines of _similar_?"

Danny took another look at the DNA comparison on the PDA and the DNA under the microscope. He almost didn't see anything until he adjusted the zoom a bit. He took a third look at the PDA before going back to the microscope, mentally wishing his parents had a microscope that could take pictures. That third look did however confirm the fact there was something similar to _both_ of the DNA samples that were shown on the PDA.

"I do now. It's almost like someone took a bit of both and made a soup!" Danny said.

"Exactly," Sam said, "I'd say, you are only half ghost."

Danny gave a 'what the actually heck' look to Sam. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny, honestly, even I have no clue how this is possible or how it even works!" Sam said, "And besides, didn't you even pay attention to the genetics lessons back in 7th grade?"

"Um, Sam. I think I was sick that day," Danny said and gave a big yawn, causing his eyes to droop, "But one thing I am sure of is that I now know ghosts can get tired. Good night."

At that moment Danny fell to the floor asleep, leaving an exasperated Sam to just stare at him. Sam was about to slap Danny awake when the same ring of white spectral energy from two nights ago reappeared and split into two. The jumpsuit and white hair disappeared as the rings moved in opposite directions, revealing Danny's pajamas and black hair. Even though Sam couldn't see it, she could assume that Danny's eyes were now blue instead of a glowing neon green. She was a bit surprised by the sudden transformation, but now she knew one thing: Exhaustion is a sure way to turn back to normal, but was rather impractical if you really thought about it.

Sam sighed in slight annoyance, realizing she had to get both unconscious boys out of the lab. She untied Danny and picked him up bridal style, mentally thanking that Danny was a scrawny guy with the metabolism of a blast furnace. She carried him up the stairs, through the living room, once more up the stairs, and all the way into his bedroom. Once Sam was in Danny's bedroom, she placed Danny into bed and tucked him in.

"There's one down. Now for Tucker... This should be fun," Sam muttered and went to go repeat the process with Tucker.

* * *

Five hours passed by and it was now noon. Danny felt himself come out of his dreamless sleep slowly. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his own bed, tucked in none of the less. He didn't remember going to bed. All he remembered was what happened before passing out in the lab due to exhaustion.

"I guess someone must have carried me," Danny muttered to himself and rubbed his head.

Danny blinked for a second and rubbed his head some more. Something didn't seem quite right. He took a glance at his hand and saw it was just a pale hand. No white gloves. He looked further down his arm. He was in his pajamas. He pulled his bangs into view and saw black hair. It surprised him greatly, but it wasn't in a bad way. He was glad he was back to normal again, but it confused him.

"So that other form wasn't permanent?" Danny asked himself.

Danny looked around his room for any sign of Sam and Tucker's presence. The only sign that he had that they were there was on his nightstand. It took the form of a letter that was obviously written by Sam. It was her handwriting and he would know if it were Jazz. If it were Tucker however, Tucker would have just left a flash drive or something else electronic related that held his message.

Danny picked up the letter and read it.

_Danny, you passed out in the lab due to exhaustion. When you passed out, your jumpsuit, white hair, and green eyes disappeared and you were in your pajamas. I have a hunch you can transform between the two forms, which we will dub human form and ghost form for simplicity since your powers act up in both. I am not sure how it works, so if you have any thoughts of fooling around with transformation, DON'T ASK ME TO EXPLAIN HOW TO DO IT! I am not the one with ghost powers._

_~Sam_

"Well that was very helpful, Sam..." Danny deadpanned.

* * *

Noon turned into 5:30PM rather slowly. The reason why was because Danny was having to keep his guard up, not wanting his new powers to act up, especially in front of his parents. With his new knowledge of the fact he was now a ghost-human hybrid, he had to be careful around his parents. And was he ever failing at trying to be careful around his sister.

Poor Danny nearly fell through the wall that separated his room from Jazz when he leaned on it. Thankfully he managed to get away from the wall before he fell into Jazz's room and scared the crap out of her and make her a basket case. Another incident involved his left hand becoming invisible, and that was moderately difficult to hide from Jazz. Danny did however, make a mediocre excuse that got him out of that mess. It was the infamous "I've got to go do my laundry" excuse. He swore he heard Jazz ask herself "Since when does Danny do his laundry".

So here was Danny now, stashed away in his room. Waiting for his invisible hand to return to the visible spectrum.

Although Danny didn't voice it out loud, not wanting any unwanted attention, he was deathly afraid of what was going on. Thanks to his dad and the endless night frights that he caused with his horror stories, poor Danny Fenton was scared of ghosts.

It only took until now for his fear to surface because he had 100% confirmation that ghosts existed and the fact he was now half of what he was afraid of. It took him all of his self-control to not go frantically running through the house like a chicken that got its head sliced off. Not only would that end badly, he would be strapped down to the Fenton Crazy-Be-Gone machine. The one machine that made him cringe when he was fully human. It didn't help that it was what his parents strapped the kids to when they thought they went insane. His dad said verbatim: It spins the crazy out of you. Not a very humane machine if you asked the Fenton kids. In fact they code named it "The Spinning Death Trap of Doom".

Danny laid on his bed, doing his best to cope with his fear. He had several worries racing in his mind. All of them were very real and very frightening.

'_Will I ever be completely human again? What if my parents catch me? Will they still love me?'_ Danny thought as he stared at his invisible hand, '_Why do I have all of the rotten luck in the universe? Does the universe want me to suffer? What did I ever do to deserve this?_'

The invisibility began to spread down his arm and to the rest of his body. Danny groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his pillow and slammed it into his face.

"Is there any possible way to get rid of these stupid powers?" Danny muttered in frustration as his eyes unknowingly turned green, "Why can't my life ever be _normal_?!"

With that last shout, Danny removed the pillow from his face and threw it across the room. The pillow smacked into the TV set before hitting the floor. Danny became visible as he groaned and flopped onto his stomach.

'_Can't you just control it?'_ Tucker's words rung in Danny's head.

Those words may have not originally meant it to be taken as learning how to control his new found powers, but Danny knew if he wanted to keep his family and school mates from finding out about his 'freaky' new powers, he was going have to learn how to control them. Danny was only going to learn control for the sake of keeping his powers hidden until he could get rid of them.

"Hopefully, these powers don't cause me to become something like the Hulk..." Danny muttered.


	4. Red Handed Training

**Binas:** Here is chapter four. This was originally part of chapter three but decided to split it because of the tempting power of the possible cliff hanger that was present. And yes, I am planning to make a BUNCH of shout outs and references (especially ones to the actual DP episodes). I have some subtle ones and some very noticeable ones. See if you can find them all!

This chapter is going to have some heart melting moments, so keep that tissue box nearby.

As for one of the common things that I have seen in many DP fanfics is obsessions. I understand where that is all coming from, but honestly, humans can be obsessive too (I am looking at you OCD and Autism/Asperger's, both of which I have myself and just stated that fact for the millionth time). Just look at Danny's parents for crying out loud (and what Jack says in his sleep during "Reality Trip" while kicking like a dog). Don't tell me that is not obsessive. Sorry about the harsh wording, but it's just my personality to be blunt and very obvious (with a bit of failed verbal sarcasm).

EDIT (6/9/2015): Massive grammar clean up.

**SkaianClouds:** Thank you. :)

* * *

.

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and Danny had the house to himself. His sister was obviously at school. Jack and Maddie on the other hand, were also there, giving a ghost related speech to the school. Danny realized that there was one upside from the accident, he was at home, away from his embarrassing parents' speech. Now he just had to hope that his parents didn't mention him or anything like that.

Danny pondered a bit, what could he do when he had the house to himself. He could play Doomed, but without Tucker, he couldn't pull off some of the more complicated moves and plans (such as the combos containing the L2 Throttle Maneuver) that they used when they went monster/newb grinding for the Seven Keys to the Apocalypse. And that made a huge hole in his arsenal. He would use a walk through for Doomed, but it was for full out gaming geeks who had no talent in creating their own move set and style. And he was positive Doomed had no cheat codes. If there were any, all the players would be using them.

Then there were the dusty comic books that he had stashed away in his closet, but he decided against reading them. He already read each of them over a hundred times and knew them so well, he could make a script for them.

Danny turned on his TV and flipped through channel guide. Nothing good was on, not even Mythhunters or the Dead Teacher Movies! All that was on was a crappy show that involved sentient sea creatures that had the IQ of toast ("How a show with _that_ many close-up gross-ups even got good ratings in the past is beyond me..." Danny said as he tried to erase the insanely gross pictures of _a splinter_ out of his mind), a terrible book-based movie saga that involved sparkly vampires ("Why do they even sparkle?" Danny asked), some series called Mystery Diagnosis that he briefly tuned into out of curiosity ("UGH! That's just _so_ gross! Did they _really_ need to show _that_?!" Danny shouted, wanting to barf after seeing a rather disgusting portion of the segment part called "Lemierre's Disease"), and several movies made by the king of horrible and senseless movies, Jonam Shynighter himself ("How the heck did he even get _a_ green light on any of his movies with the way he writes and uses CGI?" Danny asked with a grimace).

With that, Danny shut off the TV and rolled over back on his back. He was bored out of his mind and he thought Mr. Lancer's lectures were boring. This was ten times worse. Danny had absolutely _nothing_ to do.

Just when he was going to go back to sleep, an idea from yesterday reemerged. Practice his new powers. The set up for doing so was perfect, too perfect. And it also screamed "perfect enough for something to go wrong".

"Well Fenton, do you want to get caught or not?" Danny asked himself.

In the end, Danny settled on practicing his powers. He knew there was the risk he could get stuck in his ghost form or worse. He shook the negative thoughts out of his head, knowing they would get him nowhere fast.

"Okay, focus. Don't get scared. Just keep yourself together," Danny muttered to himself, "Just try to transform."

Danny went up to his mirror and scrunched up his face. Nothing happened. He then started straining himself as if he were on the toilet. Still nothing happened, but he did wind up panting. Thankfully nothing wound up in his pants. That would have been both embarrassing and disgusting.

"Okay, what does it take just to use these stupid powers?" Danny asked.

Danny buried his face in his hands with a groan. He leaned against the wall and slid down it all the way to the floor.

"The one time I willingly try to use my powers, they don't work," Danny said, highly annoyed, and looked up to the sky with a menacing glare, Kilroy style, "You just love torturing me, don't ya?"

Danny began thinking again, causing a small idea to sparkle into existence. He quickly grabbed Sam's letter. There was one word that stood out more than the others. The word "thought".

"Maybe you were being helpful," Danny said with a smirk, "Maybe my powers can be controlled after all... Thank you, Sam!"

Danny got up and went back in front of his mirror. He closed his eyes and began to focus. There was one problem, he had no idea what to focus on. Was he supposed to focus on the fact he was part ghost? Was he supposed to focus on the fact his legs felt tingly?

"Wait..." Danny said and opened his eyes just to see his lower half phasing through the floor, "Not again!"

Danny panicked. He had no idea where he would land in the kitchen, and he most certainly didn't want to wind up going past the kitchen. He racked his brain for an idea that could get him out of this mess since no one was around to drag him out of the floor. There was one idea and it was rather risky.

Danny began to focus on flying. The art of deifying the laws of physics and gravity. Untethered from the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worse to happen. After a few moments, Danny opened his eyes to find himself just peacefully floating in his room, and not outside in the open for the world to see. He smiled a bit, maybe he could do this.

"Now how to get down..." Danny said, "If thinking of flying was what I had to do to fly, then maybe..."

Danny stopped thinking of flying and immediately went crashing face first into the floor. He lifted up his head, slightly dazed from the impact.

"Okay, note to self: Don't literally stop thinking of flying when you want to land..." Danny said.

Danny picked himself up from the floor and shook off the dizziness. He re-approached the mirror and took a deep breath and released it. If flight worked by thinking of flying, then was it possible transforming worked in a similar way? Danny began to focus on actually transforming, which was now slightly easier since he knew what to focus on. It was still rather difficult because he had no idea how to relate that power like he had with flight, which was slowly losing its place as an annoying power quickly (That was due to the fact it was easy to use, giving Danny some possible ideas).

As soon as Danny began to grow annoyed with how hard it was to transform when a glowing white ring of spectral energy erupted from his waist, startling him. Danny yelped as the ring split and covered his eyes. He panted as his heart raced a tiny bit. He was not expecting that _AT ALL_, much less the sensation that passed over him as the rings moved in opposite directions.

After the spreading of the weird sensation stopped and took over his whole body, Danny cracked open an eye. The first place Danny looked was the mirror to see if he had a success. He did it. In the mirror stood no longer a black haired boy with blue eyes who looked like he never saw the sun. Instead, Danny saw the same face he woke up to yesterday. The slightly tanned version of himself that had snow white hair, glowing neon green eyes, and the inverse of the white and black jumpsuit that his parents got for him. Danny wondered if he should smile or not. He did succeed in transforming but that didn't change the fact he still was afraid of ghosts.

"Why does life have to be so ironic?" Danny asked himself.

Danny examined himself, still not liking the idea of being half ghost. However, until he could figure out a way to get rid of his ghostly half, he was going to have to get used to it, much to his displeasure.

Without further ado, Danny began pondering on what he should practice with first. He settled on the more obvious flight. It would be near impossible to cover up flying. And also, not so secretly, Danny always wanted to fly so he could get closer to the stars. Just, not like this...

Danny once more began to focus on flight and found it to be near instantaneous. Just as soon as he even thought of thinking of flying, he automatically lifted off the ground and hovered two feet off the ground. He was amazed how simple it was, he had to concentrate when he was in human form. But however, in ghost form, it was almost as if it were a natural reflex.

"I wonder..." Danny muttered.

Danny moved around a bit, trying to get to the other side of his room. Instead of flying to the other side of the room, Danny wound up upside down. Danny frowned.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..." Danny groaned.

* * *

Poor Danny spent the next couple of hours trying to fly properly and every attempt failed epically (especially the face plant he got when he jumped off his bed). Those fails ranged from going upside down, to crashing into something. Thankfully his intangibility decided to act up a few times, saving him from accidentally breaking something like Jazz's laptop. At the same time, his intangibility almost sent him outside the safety of his room.

"At least I know how to move around now," Danny muttered as he removed a pair of red boxers with white polka dots from his head, "Step two: Stop crashing into everything."

Danny got out of his dirty laundry pile. He would deal with it later, or not at all. For now, Danny had a bigger fish to fry.

Danny lifted off the ground and began to slowly fly around his room once more. He started feeling a little more self-assured that he wouldn't go upside down unwillingly now. He took care not to bump into anything the best he could. His flight pattern was extremely wobbly, which did not help his case at all. The more he tried to be careful and find his center of balance in the air, the number of times he nearly bumped into something increased. After a while, Danny decided to land on the ground (though it was a rather rough one), seeing how much damage he was doing to his own room.

"Man, at this rate I will totally demolish the house before my parents get home!" Danny exclaimed as he gripped his hair before picking up a broken lamp with a grimace, "At least my parents will buy the 'a ghost trashed my room' excuse. And it wouldn't exactly be lying to them either..."

Danny pondered on where he could go to practice flying without wreaking the house any more than he had. He turned his head to the window.

"Well, it's not what I'd call one of my better ideas, I guess flying outside won't cause too many problems," Danny said as he opened his window, "But what could really go wrong with flying outside?"

With that, Danny leapt out the window like bird leaping from its nest the first time. He didn't even get to spend two seconds in the air flying before he had another nasty face plant in the ground. It was worse this time because it was concrete instead of wooden floors. Danny lifted his bruised and scratched face from the concrete.

"Except for that," Danny muttered as he wiped some Ectoplasm off his lips in disgust, "I've got to remember not to do that until I get these stupid powers in control."

Danny began to levitate off of the ground and into the air. He shook off the remaining dizziness from his crash land and began his unsteady flight out into the streets.

And that was not a very smart idea...

At that moment, a green punch buggy came driving into the scene. Danny was unaware to the fact it was coming straight at him until it was too late. He and the driver screamed as the vehicle closed in on Danny. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. Twenty seconds went by without a single sign of impact. Danny opened his eyes to find that the punch buggy phased through his now intangible body and was now barreling down the street. Thankfully, there were no other cars going by or there would have been an accident.

"Sorry!" Danny called out rather awkwardly, "I am so glad that wasn't my parents or that would have been very awkward..."

Danny decided it was best to go practice flying elsewhere before he actually caused an accident. He didn't need that much guilt on him right now, especially when his powers tended to act up at the worst of times.

* * *

The park had seen better days. Many of the trees had small craters in them from the number of times Danny had crashed into them. Danny even managed to accidentally disturb a squirrel (which was a glowing squirrel wearing a metal hat and was chattering like it was talking about world domination, making it a Militant Squirrel) after a brief shivering fit. It took five minutes just to get the Militant Squirrel off his face. Danny's intangibility then decided to kick in at that moment, making the squirrel fall to the ground. Since he knew Sam wasn't there, he kicked the squirrel into the sky with surprising force that even Danny himself knew he did not have.

Danny watched as the Militant Squirrel went sailing through the skies. He whistled as he saw it disappear over the tree tops.

"That's new..." Danny said in awe, "At least that squirrel is not my problem anymore. Well back to practicing. The sooner I get these dumb powers under control, the better."

Danny floated off the ground and began attempting to fly faster than he did last time. He had finally gotten good with flying at a literal snail's pace, but it was not very encouraging for young Danny at all. The results of trying to fly faster did yield his intentions, however there was an unexpected twist...

Danny felt something strange about his legs. It wasn't the tingly sensation either. It was subtle and more, unnatural in a sense for him. He took a look to see what his powers were doing now to annoy him to find a spectral tail instead of his legs.

"AHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS?!" Danny screamed in horror.

Due to his lack of attention of what was going on in front of him, Danny crashed into yet another tree. After face planting into the tree, the spectral tail became his legs again as he slid down the tree trunk. Danny spat out the bark from his mouth. He was about to get up when he started attracting attention from a few kids.

"Hey, look!"

Danny got up and turned around to find a five year old boy and a six year old girl. The boy had wildly spiky orange hair and was wearing a gray t-shirt and dark gray shorts. The girl had hair that was slightly longer than the boy's and was obviously dyed periwinkle. She wore a shirt that had a large rose that was in black and white and long gray pants. Both kids were about as pale as Danny's human form, maybe even paler if that was even possible. In the girl's hand was a banquet of paper flowers. The boy however, held a black blanket with red clouds surrounded by a white border.

"I told you ghosts were real, sis!" The boy said.

"It's just a pasty face boy in a hazmat suit," The girl said.

"Don't you see the ghostly glow?" The boy asked.

"Brother, you are seeing things. Ghosts don't exist," The girl said sternly.

Danny, not wanting to get involved in that mess up, took off. He also accidentally turned invisible in the process.

"Dang it..." Danny muttered once he realized he was invisible.

* * *

By the time it was 1:30PM, Danny decided to call it a day from practice. And the reason why wasn't just because of property damage. He got chased by a cop after he nearly uprooted a tree from trying to see how fast he could go. He spent around ten minutes trying to lose the cop before managing to willingly turn invisible. Good thing he had a ghost form, or else he would never hear the end of it from his parents. Since the cop had no idea Danny was a ghost, technically half ghost for that matter, the poor guy had no idea where Danny went when Danny disappeared right before his eyes.

Danny spent the rest of trip home invisible. Not because he wanted to be invisible. It was because he was still trying to calm down enough to be able to make it stop. The cop had startled him so much, he was sure that cop was still following him when in reality, the cop had no idea where he was and decided to give up trying to find Danny.

Once Danny found himself in alley next to his room, he flew up as carefully as he could to his window, taking care not to bust it like he did to the trees. Once he was safely inside his room, with a slight bit of difficulty, managed to become visible and transform back into his human form. He began to pant and slumped to his knees from exhaustion.

"Man, who knew that being a ghost could be so exhausting?" Danny asked with a yawn.

With that, Danny went down into the kitchen to fix up some lunch. He had skipped breakfast so he would have time to practice, so he was also kind of hungry. Due to being slightly exhausted, he accidentally grabbed something he shouldn't have grabbed. The leftover Tortellini Alfredo that was contaminated by the Ectoplasmic Residue Samples and spoiled milk that Jack forgot to clean out.

Danny, due to his state of exhaustion, poured the spoiled milk into the small container of left over pasta as if it were cereal and grabbed a spoon. He was unaware of the fact the pasta was glowing and was squirming. As soon as he took a bite, he immediately regretted it. He went to the trashcan and spat out what he almost ate. He took a good look at what he grabbed and cringed.

"Okay, this is just nasty..." Danny said and threw away the leftovers without a second thought.

With that said, Danny decided just to grab something he knew wouldn't be contaminated. In that case, it was a breakfast bar. Sure it wasn't breakfast time now, but since Danny had no idea what other horrors were lurking in the fridge, Danny decided it was best to play it safe and eat something that had nothing to do with the fridge.

Danny munched on the breakfast bar as he leaned against the counter. That was when the front door slammed open, startling Danny to the point he began sinking through the floor and didn't even realize he was.

"We're home, sweetie!" Maddie called out.

"And we brought home your make up work!" Jack said, emphasizing that fact by tapping the textbook he was holding loudly.

'_Wow, leave it to the parents to bring home the worst get well present ever: Homework...'_ Danny thought with distaste.

Danny then saw that everything was getting 'smaller'. It only took one glance towards the ground to realize he was intangible again. He dropped the remainder of his breakfast bar and yelped loudly, which apparently seemed to translate into "help me" to his parents. He could tell because he heard the thunderous steps of his gigantic father and his mom's cry of "We're coming". This only made the sinking happen faster, much to Danny's horror.

'_I am so dead...'_ Danny thought.

His parents entered the kitchen and gasped at the sight that they saw.

"Don't worry, Danny-boy! Daddy will save you!" Jack called out and ran towards Danny.

Danny was only up to his shoulders now in the floor. His eyes widened in fear. This didn't bode well with Danny at all.

"That's what I was afraid of..." Danny said to himself rather weakly.

Danny was now completely under the kitchen floor now and falling through the ceiling of the lab. Jack pounced on the spot where Danny once was just to find solid ground.

Danny looked up at the ceiling from where he fell and winced as he heard his dad hit the ground above.

"This could take a while..." Danny said with concern.

* * *

After getting Danny out of the lab, all of the Fentons, minus the currently school bound Jazz, were in the spacious living room. Jack and Maddie were hovering over their son as he sat on the couch with a nervous expression. The nervousness caused his right arm to become invisible at random intervals.

"What happened to you, son?" Jack asked as he childishly poked Danny's invisible arm, annoying Danny a bit, "In all of our years of research, this... This is suppose to be impossible."

"Um, could you please stop poking me?" Danny asked, which Jack complied to, "I honestly don't know how me having ghost powers even works. All I know this all happened after the accident that happened a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked as she ruffled Danny's hair a bit.

"I didn't even realize had these powers at first. In fact, I thought they were a scary hallucination caused by the accident at first," Danny said, "Well, that was until I woke up and realized I had somehow turned into a ghost in my sleep. Not fun..."

Maddie and Jack hugged their son, surprising him. Danny blinked, expecting something else entirely.

"My poor baby boy..." Maddie said.

"I don't understand. I thought you would hate me and try to kill me for becoming part ghost," Danny said.

"Danny, it doesn't matter if you are full ghost, full human, or something in between," Jack said, "You are just as much of our flesh, blood, and love as Jazzypants is. Nothing will ever change that! Not even all of the fudge in the world. Speaking of which... I want fudge."

Maddie shook her head, trying to hold back a small giggle as she watched her husband go into the kitchen to hunt for fudge. She then turned her head to look at Danny. He had been through so much. Maddie had to wonder, since the portal was involved with the accident, could it be possible that there was another out there? Only time would tell.

'_We will make it through this, Danny. Hang in there,'_ Maddie thought.

"Mads!" Jack called out, snapping Maddie back to reality, "The fudge tastes funny, and it's glowing green!"

Maddie's eyes widened in horror. Jack had accidentally grabbed the fudge that had been near the Ectoplasmic Samples for far too long. Without a second wasted, she rushed into the kitchen.

"Spit that out, Jack!" Maddie called out.

Danny could only blink. This was going to take some time getting used to. Since his parents still loved him and weren't shooting at him or anything, maybe he had a higher chance of getting rid of his powers than he did before. Like his mother thought, only time could tell.

* * *

The next day, after Jazz had left for school, the results from the left over DNA that Danny and his friends forgot to clean up was done being examined by Maddie. She studied the information intensely, sequencing all of the changed genes and chromosomes and comparing them to ones that belonged to someone who was completely human.

As Maddie took care of the studying, Danny was getting a lecture about his own powers and ghosts against his will. Jack had made a stern point that Danny needed to know this stuff especially with his condition. Danny tried to leave a few times and was countered by the threat of being the first ghost to be sucked into the Fenton X-tractor.

"Jack, we can't just suck up our own son!" Maddie said sternly, "We might accidentally hurt him!"

"I was only trying to get him to listen!" Jack said, "I wonder where he got his attention span from."

"Jack. He got it from you," Maddie deadpanned.

"Oh..." Jack said with blush creeping up on his cheeks, "I'm not that bad, aren't I?"

"Of course not. You are just a lovable goofball," Maddie said and kissed Jack on the cheek where the blush was.

Danny cringed and covered his eyes. He didn't need to see that.

"Aw, gross! I'm right here, ya know!" Danny cried out in disgust.

Danny mentally thanked whoever was in charge of the universe when he heard the completion sound from the computer. Maddie went to the computer and began to study the results. She saw that all of her son's chromosomes were contaminated with ghostly DNA and Ectoplasm. That wasn't what shocked her. What really surprised her was how it was bound to every single molecule it came in contact with. She ran a simulation to see if it could be theoretically separated. That ran into a bunch of error codes due to the base pairs that went missing.

While it could be shorted out temporarily or put into dormancy until something jump started the ghostly genes back up, but completely removing it could have disastrous results. The simulation showed that Danny's DNA would be ripped to shreds to the point that several base pairs could be missing. She knew very well from her minor in biology, that could lead to various complications and life threatening diseases like the unspeakable known as cancer. The bottom line for Danny was that his condition was permanent and nothing could change that.

"Danny, I have some news," Maddie said.

"What is it mom?" Danny asked, "Did you find any way for me to get rid of these powers?"

"That's just it. We can't," Maddie said.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Danny, if we tried to completely remove them, it would kill you. It could be in an instant, or could be over a period of time," Maddie said, "And I don't want to risk losing you. I'm so sorry."

Maddie almost felt ready to cry. It hurt to know that she could do nothing to help her baby get what he wanted. She pulled Danny in for a hug and rubbed his back.

Jack approached Danny and rested a large hand on his son's shoulder.

"It will all be okay, Danny. There has yet to be something that could stop a Fenton, and this is not one of them," Jack said, "Permanent or not, it does not change who you are at heart, which is a Fenton. Now can I join the hug?"

Danny blinked at how fast Jack changed the subject from encouragement to asking to be part of the hug like little kid. Not wanting to hurt his dad's feelings, Danny extended his arm out and pulled his father into the hug. He was not happy that he was going to deal with being part ghost for the rest of his life, but he swore he never felt this close to his family before. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering how eccentric, embarrassing, and obsessive his parents were. In the end, he knew he was very very lucky to have parents who would support him no matter what. And that meant everything to him. And secretly, he wouldn't change a thing to be this close to his parents.

Jazz however, might take it the wrong way and think that her brother had finally lost it and try putting Danny through her version of therapy. Not something he would be wanting anytime soon.


	5. The First Fight

**Binas: **I am on fire! Man, I haven't had an idea that spawned a story like this in a long time (in my opinion). I am aware that Jack and Maddie accepting Danny's powers was fast, but honestly, it was already fast in the canon. So, I am just following along the best I can. And yes, once more I did my homework. Deletion of certain parts of different chromosomes does in fact lead to a very high risk for developing cancer such as deletions anywhere in Chromosome 7. I am not going to become a doctor, I already settled with either becoming an IT person/computer programmer or a graphic designer.

Like always, you are all free to leave your comments in the review section. If you have advice or tips, you are welcome to leave those as well.

I hope you guys like this chapter, it has an epic battle sequence (hence why this longer than normal)! And a side of nausea fuel and plenty of "Take That"-esque tropes for dessert...

STORY CHALLENGE: Yes, I am daring all of the readers of this message/story to come out with a story. Basically, it is a Naruto and Danny Phantom crossover. But here is the kicker... It takes an overused cliché and makes it new and refreshing. That cliché is... AKATSUKI CATS! Yes, basically the Akatsuki gets turned into cats and sent to Vlad Masters/Plasmius. Yes, they get sent to fruitloop and Vlad has to deal with around nine Axe Crazy cats who are really ninjas. I had thoughts of Vlad using them as experiments to help him in his clone research like "would cloning a 100% human Danny then giving the clone powers make the clone more stable" kind of idea. You can do whatever you feel like. So if you like Akatsuki Cat fics and you like fruitloops, then this idea is for you! Danny can interfere whenever he likes. AND NO YAOI/YURI! Sorry, but I don't read that. It doesn't interest me.

EDIT (6/9/2015): Massive grammar clean up.

**reviewer74:** Thank you. I was afraid it was a letdown due to some of the clichés from the revealing fanfics for Danny Phantom.

* * *

.

* * *

The Thursday morning air was extremely stormy. It was late summer with fall only a little over a month away. Because of this, Jazz was not expecting the rather childish yet rude awakening that was coming.

Danny had a rather mischievous thought in his head. He concentrated intensely, trying to become invisible. Like his other powers, Danny's invisibility was a bit difficult to do in his human form, much less control properly. Once he became invisible completely, not forgetting anything like an arm, he tip toed to the window and opened it. What he wasn't expecting was to be pelted with heavy rain drops and large hail stones. Danny quickly closed the window, mentally thanking that his parents had used the highest grade of industrial glass there was. If the house had anything short of regular window glass, he was sure the windows would have been goners.

'_Sheesh... Is the weather bipolar or something?'_ Danny thought sourly and left the room, trying his hardest to become visible.

Jazz had stirred when a few of the hail pellets smacked into her bed sheet, disturbing her a bit. Her eyes cracked open a bit to find that no one was in her room. She shrugged it off as her being tired and went back to sleep. Since school got cancelled due to the inclement weather and overnight flash flooding in some parts of Amity Park, she could rest her brain enough so she could be ready for when school was back in. She needed to be at her best so she could be ready for anything that may come up by surprise. Well, almost anything. Little did she know, her little brother was now something she thought only crackpots like her parents would believe in.

* * *

A little while later, the storm was still at it. So far, only a flash flood warning had been issued along with a severe thunderstorm warning. Danny kept his TV off so he didn't have to hear the annoying beeping of the severe weather alerts every thirty minutes.

Bored out of his mind, he decided to log into the chat room that he and his friends used. As soon as he logged in, he saw that Tucker and Sam already had something going in the chatroom.

**TFoley:** Don't be such a party pooper, Sam! Admit it!

**SManson:** The only thing I am admitting is that you were dropped on your head!

**TFoley:** Come on, I know you want to post that picture on the internet. :D

**SManson:** Go drop dead, Tucker!

Danny blinked. Whatever was going on, it was probably something weird and crazy that Tucker started. And he was leaving his best friend since forever out of it!

**DFenton:** Hey guys.

**TFoley:** Hey, dude! Sam here assumed the worst when you didn't log in yesterday or the day before.

**SManson:** Shut up! It was _you_ who assumed the worst!

**TFoley:** Nobody appreciates a matchmaker who was trained by Cupid himself these days... :'(

**DFenton:** Tuck, we both know that was just a crazy, and very creepy, old bat in a nursing home who _thought_ he was Cupid.

**TFoley:** But he was wearing a wonder diaper! With wings attached!

**SManson:** Why don't we just drop it before I feel the need to go barf.

**TFoley:** Fine... I still think you are a party pooper. So what happened, Danny? Did you get abducted by ghosts?

Danny rolled his eyes. He knew there were a couple of things wrong with that reply Tucker made.

**SManson:** First off, Tucker: It's abducted by _aliens_. Second, why would you even _try_ to make a lame joke even _lamer_?

**DFenton:** Took the words out of my mouth... I mean hands... Keyboard... Oh you get the point! :P

**TFoley:** I resent that! And whose side are you on, Danny?! :O Betraying your best friend since forever! You criminal! You ought to be arrested for breaking the Bro Code!

Danny burst out laughing. It was kind of mean, but he sometimes couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's hurt comment. It was just nearly impossible to take Tucker serious sometimes, but that made their friendship always something interesting. Maybe he could toy with Tucker for a bit longer. He hadn't had this much fun since the accident. And he was bored for crying out loud!

**DFenton:** I am not picking sides. This is too entertaining! :D I think I will grab some popcorn and watch you two try to out banter each other!

**TFoley:** You're still breaking it, dude! Shame on you!

**DFenton:** No I'm not! :D

**TFoley:** Yes you are, you pumpkin eater!

**DFenton:** What was that? Couldn't hear you because your pixels made my ears go numb! :D

**TFoley:** Ha ha ha. Very funny. NOT! Okay, now it is! XD

**SManson:** Oh grow up you two! I swear, you two have maturity level of _kindergarteners_!

**DFenton:** Aw come on! This is the most fun I have had for about a week! Cut me some slack, would you? Pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles and the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top?

**SManson:** No, I am not! You had us worried sick! Now tell us what happened before my combat boot meets your rear end!

**DFenton:** Like that scares me anymore! :P I can just go through it!

**TFoley:** [_Snickers._] Burn!

**SManson:** Wanna test that theory? I am sure if you are that confident, you must have mastered your powers.

**DFenton:** ...

**TFoley:** Another burn! XD We got a pair of arsons in the house! Now come you two! Light it up like the lovebirds you are! :D

**DFenton:** Fine! I will spill! My parents caught me...

**TFoley:** You can't be serious! Do you need us to bust you out? You can hide at my place! :)

**SManson:** HOW COULD YOU BE SO _CARELESS_?! I GET THAT YOU ARE CLUELESS, BUT THIS IS JUST BORDERLINE _STUPIDITY_!

**TFoley:** Not so loud, Sam! You are going to wake up my babies! D:

Danny sighed as Tucker and Sam rapid fired their responses at lightning speed. He couldn't even type _three words_ before half of the page was full of Sam's anger and Tucker trying to lighten the mood. Key word: trying. He decided it was just best to type a short summary of what happened, ignoring the comments made by Sam and Tucker. He ended the explanation with a "Got to go, bye for now" and pressed submit. As soon as that was done, he logged out.

"Man, I had no idea they would get that way," Danny said and rubbed his aching head, "I think I will go get an Ibuprofen."

Danny walked up to his door and placed his hand on the door knob. As soon as his hand touched the knob, his hand went through it. In annoyance, Danny glared at his intangible hand and tried to make it tangible again. As soon as he got it tangible, he reached for the door knob just for his hand to become intangible again.

"Now my powers are mocking me. Can this day get any better?" Danny said sarcastically as he once more glared at his hand.

After three minutes of his hand going intangible whenever he tried touching the door, Danny gave up and went to his bed. Without any hesitation, he face planted into it.

"Why me?" Danny asked, "Why did I have to get these stupid powers? And why do they have to be _permanent_?!"

Danny threw his pillow across the room into the shoddily repaired lamp. The poor lamp broke once more, leaving pieces of metal, porcelain, and glass all over the impact area.

Danny saw the hazardous mess and decided he should get rid of the shards of porcelain and glass before someone got hurt. He grabbed the broom and began sweeping the shards into a neat little pile. Once the pile was completely done, Danny thought about shoving it under the rug. No one would notice it, but there was one problem... His mother always checked under the rug when she made Danny clean his room. Danny sighed and fetched the dust pan. He used the broom to guide the nasty of lamp shrapnel into the dust pan. Once all of the shards were in the dust pan, Danny's hand became intangible, causing the broom to fall on top of the shards, sending a few of them out of the dust pan and onto the floor. Danny groaned in annoyance and removed the broom before picking up the pieces carefully. He placed the shards back into the dust pan and picked up the dust pan.

Danny left his room with the dust pan in hand. He did his best to try to keep his intangibility from acting up as went down the stairs and into the kitchen. By the time he reached the kitchen, an explosion went off in the lab. Danny was startled and jumped a bit. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who reacted. His powers also reacted and made him become both intangible and invisible. The dust pan fell out of Danny's hand and onto the floor, sending the pieces Danny cleaned up everywhere.

"DANG IT!" Danny exclaimed as he became visible, but unfortunately not tangible.

Danny went through the lab door and into the lab, not even bothering to try to become tangible. He saw his dad trying to get some of the past inventions working like the Fenton Thermos. It was pretty amusing to see his dad pointing a thermos at random objects, trying to see if that a ghost was hiding behind them.

"Dad. I need some help with sweeping. The broom and dust pan keeps phasing out of my hands," Danny said.

"Did another ghost break something in your room, Danny, or was it you?" Jack asked.

Danny began to sweat. His dad was onto him now.

"Wh-what gives you that idea?" Danny said rather quickly, hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

"I may be a bit oblivious sometimes, but I do know when my own son is guilty of something," Jack said.

Danny was silent for a few moments. After failing to come up with a good excuse, he hung his head in shame.

"Okay... I broke the lamp..." Danny said.

'_Why did the "a ghost trashed my room" excuse only work once?'_ Danny thought to himself.

"See, that wasn't so hard, son. No need to be embarrassed. Come on, I will show you how to sweep!" Jack said with enthusiasm and rushed upstairs, "Oh that gives me a good idea for an invention!"

Danny just stood there and blinked. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Okay... That was just weird," Danny said.

* * *

After the slightly unnecessary sweeping lesson given by his father (in a way, it got Danny out of sweeping up the mess his intangibility caused), Danny was watching his dad tinkering with the broom. He practically watched as his dad take apart the broom and soaked the fragments in Ectoplasmic Residue.

"Dad, why a broom?" Danny asked, giving a rather unimpressed look.

"I don't want to spoil anything. Oh and don't tell your mother!" Jack said with a grin, "I want it to be a surprise!"

"Yeah. What could possibly be more surprising than a broom?" Danny asked rather sarcastically.

"I will tell you what, a broom that can fight dust bunny ghosts and rats at the same time!" Jack exclaimed with excitement, "And help you clean your room!"

'_And you just spoiled it...,'_ Danny thought.

Danny gave his father a weird look, not very sure what to think of what was going through Jack's mind. After the pieces soaked for a couple of minutes, Jack removed them from the residue and pulled out the blow torch, some scraps of metal, and various gadgets from other inventions. He grinned and began fusing the pieces of the former broom together to create a new broom. He then began adding the scrap metal and one particular piece of one gadget. It took a couple of minutes of blow torching the pieces into place and some unknown methods that even Danny couldn't even describe before the broom was finished.

The 'improved' broom was a silverish color with green lines etched into it. The bristles were green with a faint glow to it from the Ectoplasmic Residue it was soaked in. On the side of the long handle was a red button that would give any idiot the temptation to press it. On the base that held the bristles to the handle was a door opening, most likely would be opened when the red button was pressed.

"This, Danny-boy, is the Fenton Broom! It isn't much, but it is one of the handiest house cleaning/ghost fighting inventions yet!" Jack proclaimed with a beaming grin.

"How exactly is it supposed to help me?" Danny asked, "I don't even know how to fight!"

"That's the beauty of it. Because of the way it is designed, it prevents ghosts from phasing through it!" Jack said, "So that means, until you can get some control over your powers, you will be using this to clean up your messes!"

"Not exactly a good present, but thanks dad," Danny said, taking the broom.

As Danny grabbed the broom, he accidentally pressed the red button. A small taser like laser popped out of the base and aimed at Danny. Danny eyed the laser nervously and began to sweat. The laser shot a small spark at Danny, shocking him a bit. Danny glared at Jack, causing Jack to chuckle nervously.

"I guess I should remove that…" Jack said sheepishly.

'_No dip, Sherlock...,'_ Danny thought and gave the broom back to Jack.

Just before Danny could even take two steps, he felt something different. Sure he felt it when he found that weird squirrel, but he didn't exactly remember it mainly because he was too focused on trying to fly. It started in his chest and felt really cold. The feeling traveled from his lungs, up his throat, and out his mouth. It came out in the form of an eerie blue mist, making Danny shiver and tense.

'_What was that all about?'_ Danny thought.

At that moment, the portal opened. Jack and Danny eyed the invention with awe as something came out. That something was a massive (almost Jack's size), living, glowing, neon green mass of Ectoplasm. The blob of ghost goo had a pair of pure, glowing red eyes that lacked pupils and had black sclera. The blob ghost opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth as it hissed and growled ferally. It began to advance at Danny, thinking of the tiny teenager as a tasty snack.

Danny yelped in fright and immediately took shelter behind his father.

"AHHH!" Danny screamed as his whole body racked with fear, "G... G... GH... GHOST!"

In that moment, a rare thing happened. Jack gave the blob a hardened glare and held the broom as the weapon it sort of was.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU GIGANTIC BLOB!" Jack bellowed and lunged at the blob.

With broom raised up high, Jack swung it into the blob with all of his might. The blob went across the room, splatting on a nearby wall. It reformed and began is advancement towards Jack. Jack aimed the broom at the blob and pressed the red button on the handle. The laser taser made its reappearance and sent an arc of special Anti-ghost electricity at the blob. The blob howled in pain as the electricity did its job. However, it wasn't enough. The blob was just too massive for the laser taser to be effective. If the blob were several times smaller, it would have been defeated.

The ghost reformed the area the electricity had hit and bellowed in Jack's face with an unearthly roar. Jack flinched as Ectoplasmic spit got sprayed into his face.

"The survey never mentioned this happening..." Jack said.

The blob formed a pair of hands and grabbed Jack. Jack tried to keep his hold on the Fenton Broom, but failed to in the end.

"DAD!" Danny screamed, "RELEASE HIM... You... You... YOU FIEND!"

The blob looked at Danny and shrugged. It complied, but not the way Danny was hoping. Instead of putting Jack on the floor, the blob released Jack over its mouth. Jack floated helplessly from inside. Thankfully, the blob didn't even know what chewing was.

Danny stared in horror as his heart sank and his body began to go numb in his chest. He was snapped out of the trance as the blob roared and began going after Danny once again. Danny knew that his mom was currently busy weather proofing the OP Center, so he couldn't go get her without someone else getting hurt. Jazz wouldn't be any help at all, she would just get herself eaten. And Danny couldn't even call Sam and Tucker over, the weather was still terrible outside and they would get hurt just trying to come over.

The only one who was around and knew exactly what the blob was, was Danny. He gulped at that realization. It scared him extremely that he was his father's only chance of getting out of this mess alive.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!" Danny yelled as he tried to get away from the blob.

The blob was unfortunately much faster than Danny expected and caught up to the hybrid. And that wasn't even the worse of it. Danny was trapped between the ghost and the corner that he ran to in hopes of protection. He pressed his back against the wall, panting hard and quickly as the blob loomed over him, casting its shadow.

His dad's unconscious form within the blob was at eye level with Danny. Just a few moments of looking at what the blob had done to his dad and the thought of what the blob could do to the rest of family and his friends gave Danny the final nudge he needed to take action. Even though Danny was still scared out of his wits by the blob, he knew that he had to get his dad out of the blob and find a way to get rid of it so no more people got themselves eaten.

Danny glared at the blob as he got into a mock fighting pose. He hope this would be a convincing bluff to make the blob listen.

"Release. My. Dad. NOW!" Danny yelled, "I... I will seriously hurt you if you don't!"

The blob didn't buy Danny's bluff. Instead, it grabbed Danny by the waist, drew Danny closer to its face, and roared. Danny closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Aw, gross! Dude, have you ever heard of toothpaste?" Danny gagged, "Much less 'say it not spray it'?"

That quip offended the blob. It growled and threw Danny across the room. Danny screamed as he sailed across the room and slammed into a wall. Danny was quite sure that he should have had a severe concussion and some broken bones from that impact, but for some reason, he didn't. Instead he had a few bruises and some minor scrapes. It confused him, but now wasn't the time for that kind of stuff.

Danny slowly got up from the ground. He was a bit dizzy, but he had the will to fight it off the moment he noticed it. His heart pounded.

"There has to be a way to get dad out of that thing!" Danny said to himself.

A part of him knew that it was impossible for a kid to fight that monstrosity, another part knew there was a way. It was to fight on the same level as the blob. The question was how Danny was supposed to do that. Ghosts were on a totally different level than inexperienced human kids were. The only difference between those kids and Danny wasn't the amount of experience, but it was the fact Danny had ghost powers. The one thing that Danny wanted to get rid of most was possibly the only tool that he had that could save his dad from the blob.

Danny stared at his hands and then back at the blob. Maybe he could save his dad after all. Maybe he wasn't as helpless in this situation as he thought, but it was still clear he was a scared young teenager.

He tried to transform, but he couldn't focus hard enough to. He kept trying to focus, but the blob always broke that focus by trying to ram into Danny and eat him alive. Danny tried doing what many of the Henshin Heroes did in Anime and cartoons, shout some sort of nonsensical phrase in hopes it would help him concentrate.

"Um... ECTOPLASMIC POWER, MAKE UP!" Danny shouted but it was just as distracting as the blob that was trying to grab him, "No..."

Danny was forced to run to the area near the beakers and unfinished inventions/inventions-that-failed. He ducked behind a nearby lab table.

"Uh..." Danny thought for a second and folded his hands together with the index and middle fingers sticking up, "TRANSFORM...! Nope."

Danny had to admit, that one was stupid. He kept running around the lab with the blob on his tail, trying to find the phrase that would help him concentrate. He went through a whole bucket list worth of tasteless, dorky, tacky, and the occasional terrible parody of one of the phrases he has heard (which included the one that made him stop making such phrases, "GHOSTLY STATE, YIP! YIP!"). When he started making up some without any bases, the words dorky and tacky weren't enough to describe the monstrosities he thought up. One phrase, which was "I'm going to become ghostly", made him smack himself across the face for thinking of such a lame and long winded phrase.

"Think Fenton. Just one phrase, doesn't have to be flashy and fancy," Danny said to himself, "It just can't be ridiculous or a total rip off! WHOA!"

Danny dodged two gigantic glowing neon green fists. The blob had yet to cease its rampage. And from the looks of things, Jack was still knocked out in the blob's 'stomach'. Danny had a feeling he wasn't going to last too much longer inside the blob.

Finally the, one phrase that would fit the bill came to mind. It was short, not too ridiculous, and no one would try to sue him for copyright infringement. Then again, who in their right frame of mind would try to sue a ghost, or half ghost for that matter?

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted.

At that moment, he finally had enough focus to transform. The rings of spectral energy appeared and split, leaving behind Danny's ghost form. The blob was taken aback by this, astonished and its eyes were full of awe. It regained its composure and lunged at Danny again.

Danny flew over to the side, barely dodging the monstrosity. He flew back at the blob, with a fist drawn back. He swung the fist forward into the blob's 'belly'. The blob's 'cheeks' puffed up and it barfed up Jack. Jack was now on the floor, covered in Ectoplasmic vomit. Danny quickly checked his dad's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

The blob recovered from its nausea and glared at Danny for making it puke its 'meal' up. It let out a very loud roar and lunged at Danny. Danny flinched in fear, knowing he had no time to get out of the way. That was when he felt the tingly feeling come in. He had become intangible in time thankfully, causing the blob to go through him. Danny sighed as he regained solidity.

"I have to get dad out of here," Danny said and floated next to his dad, "Please let there be a such thing as ghostly strength!"

Danny picked up his dad, cheering that ghosts did have super strength as he lifted his unconscious dad over his head. He was brought out of his excitement when he heard the blob ghost bellow again. He quickly flew for the door, and with some effort, made himself intangible. Danny flew through the door, but there was one problem, Jack was no longer in his hands. Danny went wide eyed as soon as he realized that.

"Oh crud..." Danny said.

Danny rushed back through the door and found Jack lying on the stairs with his face planted in the door. The blob was coming up the stairs and was coming fast. Danny quickly picked up Jack, opened the door, and escaped into the kitchen. Once everything was accounted for, Danny slammed and locked the lab door shut. Danny panted and fell to the ground, he wasn't drained enough to loose hold of his ghost form, but he still felt the exhaustion that the Adrenaline left behind as it faded.

As soon as Danny caught his breath, he carried his dad to the sofa in the living room. Once Danny was sure that his dad wasn't going to fall off it, he went back for the kitchen.

"I so don't want to do this..." Danny said as he shuddered, "But that thing has to go before it tries eating anyone else..."

Even though the thought of being eaten by the blob ghost scared him, he still went for the lock. Danny unlocked the lab door and went inside the stairwell that led into the lab. He shut the door quietly as he could and proceed down the stairs via flight so he didn't accidentally attract it with the sound of his boots. He peeked around the corner and found the blob patrolling the lab for a potential meal. His sights then traveled to the left a bit to find the Fenton Broom near the ghost.

'_If I could get ahold of that broom, then maybe I would have a chance of fighting off that blob…'_ Danny thought, '_That or seriously ticking it off and getting eaten. Let's hope it doesn't like eating scrawny kids._'

Danny picked up a stray rock that somehow gotten into the lab and threw it to the area that was on the far right of the blob. The blob took the bait and went in the direction of the rock. Danny wasted no time and flew as fast as he could to the Fenton Broom. As soon as he picked it up, he was dog piled by the blob and covered in Ectoplasm.

"If I weren't about to be eaten alive, I would puke right now..." Danny said flatly.

Danny jabbed the bristles of the broom into the blob and pressed the red button. The laser taser came out and began zapping the blob. The blob backed off a bit, allowing Danny to get up from the ground. He glared and aimed the base of the broom at the gluttonous blob.

"We can do this the easy and slightly painful way or we can do this the really hard way with a lot of pain!" Danny said then blinked and began to shudder, "Now I am starting to sound like mom... Great..."

The blob roared and began rushing towards Danny as it reformed its arms and hands. Danny wasted no time and whacked the blob across the room with the broom. He chased after the blob and drew the broom back. Once he was close enough, he delivered a clean cut through the blob with the thin side of the broom. The blob was unfazed by this and merely reabsorbed the half that was cut off. It punched Danny across the room and into a wall.

"There has to be a way to draw it back into the Ghost Zone! But how?!" Danny muttered to himself and then slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh, duh! It clearly wants to pounce on me, so maybe this should work..."

Danny tossed the broom aside and flew towards the portal and opened it. He stood his ground as the blob began racing at him.

"You get one shot at this, make it count!" Danny told himself.

At the very last second, Danny managed to turn intangible. The blob had gained too much momentum and couldn't stop itself once it realized the trap it was being pulled into. As soon as it plunged in the portal, Danny shut the portal doors.

Danny fell to his knees. He panted even harder this time and fell over on his side. He began to slip into the arms of unconsciousness, not even bothering to fight it. The worse was over with and now Danny could have some well-earned rest. Once he was completely unconscious, the rings of spectral energy reappeared around his waist, causing him to shift back into his human form.

* * *

Danny felt something soft underneath him. He swore he passed out on the tiled floor of the lab, not on the couch. He cracked his eyes open and found Jack and Maddie looming over him.

"You're awake!" Jack cheered.

Maddie quickly hugged her son and kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" Danny whined.

"We are just glad you alright. When Jack told me he found you passed out in the lab, I knew something bad had happened," Maddie said.

"Also, you saved me there, Danny-boy," Jack said and joined in the hug, "I knew you inherited our ghost fighting genes!"

Normally, Danny would be protesting without end on the fact he did not have the 'ghost fighting genes'. However, since he just saved his dad from a fate worse than death, he would let it slide. He didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings after all.

"Which brings us to our next point. While we are glad you were able to get rid of that ghost, please leave the ghost fighting to us," Maddie said, "You saw how dangerous it can be, and you still don't have control of your powers."

"Awww! But I wanted him to be my side kick!" Jack pouted.

"Honey, for now Danny needs to worry about school and getting his powers under control," Maddie said, "And besides, it would be harmful for him if he just charged in not knowing how to make effective use of his powers."

"I guess you make a good point, Mads..." Jack said sadly.

"Don't worry, today just proved that one day he will be able to help out," Maddie said and kissed her husband.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but could you please stop kissing in front of me!?" Danny asked, grossed out.

"He's just naive. Give him a year or two and he will be telling us to leave him alone with that goth girl, Sam," Jack said slyly, causing Maddie to giggle.

"DAD!" Danny cried out with blush on his cheeks, "I don't like Sam like that!"

"Clueless," Jack and Maddie chimed.

"I am not clueless!" Danny protested.


	6. Back to School

**Binas:** What's up? I hope you guys loved the fight scene from last chapter. Now that the action has finally made itself a nice little home in the mixed genre of this story, we can now add one that I am sure I haven't added yet...

My little sister taught me something that my previous English teachers FAILED, and I mean as in NEVER taught me, which is the proper way to write quotes. Man, for the majority of my writing life, I always thought ["something.", said blank] was correct. I feel like such an idiot now! -.- So give a round of applause to my sister, Kira, for teaching me something that my teachers never taught me.

Also I am sure a few of you are wondering about Jazz. Jazz doesn't know yet. Off story, Maddie and Jack did think of trying to tell her but went against it. They figured that it was for the best that she didn't know right away. But Jazz will learn when she is ready. I will promise that.

I included a reference to the planets mention in the National Geographic episode called "Alien Earths". It is a very interesting episode, and is personally one of my favorites to watch. Yes, just like Danny, I love space. I also like studying hurricanes, chemistry, World War II, and computer programming. :)

Reviews:

**reviewer74:** Glad you like it.

**tkb0:** I plan on developing everyone. Can't have a story where only one person gets development? I will admit, many of the characters in the canon have alternate interpretations. I can't promise any romance though, I suck at writing it. I will, however, throw in some shipping jokes. When the time does come for me to attempt romance, I just hope you guys don't add me to the hit list.

**Coin:** I see. Well, I do plan to tone the hypocrisy down as much as I can. Sam is a complicated character, so if I am going to have to do some things. I just hope you all can forgive me if I do it in such a way that upsets anyone. I will admit, Sam isn't that bad when you look at her through different angles. I think she is just a character who wants to express herself but at the same time has some control issues (as in she wants to be in control of a situation that is uncontrollable but is frustrated when she isn't. This is similar to what I deal with (I sometimes want to be in control of things I can be in control of (like how loud the class is or trying to deal with mean kids on my own when it is not my place to) and express myself without being persecuted), so in a way I can relate with Sam about those things.). But like I said to tkb0, everyone is going to be developed in some way or form. This is a different outcome after all. As for the SamXDanny, I kinda have an idea how to approach it if I decide to put in some romance. How I do it will be a surprise.

* * *

.

* * *

STORY CHALLENGE: Akatsuki!Cats whisked away to Vlad Master/Plasmius's mansion

Run down:

1) No slash  
2) Danny and Dani can pop up and give Vlad heck (and make some really bad jokes like "When I said get a cat, I didn't say get litter of kittens")  
3) The Akatsuki must turn back at some point (try to be original)  
4) Some of the members can be used for experiments (Like Hidan because he is immortal)  
5) Vlad can try to name them all Maddie if he fails to realize only one of them is female  
6) The Akatsuki must give Vlad some sort of trouble (Like Hidan sacrificing, Deidara and Sasori fighting about art (bonus points if they comment on the ugly painting from "Livin' Large"), and if there, Tobi driving everyone insane)  
7) The Akatsuki must discover Vlad and/or Danny's secret of being Human-Ghost Hybrids (which shouldn't be hard if they are still cats)  
8) You can make certain members of the Akatsuki (particularly the ones that tick off Vlad the most while they are still cats (ones with the highest chance to tick Vlad off: Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi)) Human-Ghost Hybrids if Vlad uses them in experiments (primarily trying to find a work around the unstable issue by trying to make a full human clone then making the clone a hybrid)  
9) POST D-STABILIZED AND PRE-PHANTOM PLANET  
10) You can have Hidan get mauled/fatally hurt ( getting his head chopped off) if you want for dark comedy

If you need a sample for a visual idea, I have a plot bunny with all the information needed. However, it only works with three characters (Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi) due to the fact it is a plot bunny/sample. It is still in the works and hopefully it will be long enough for you guys. Short plot bunnies are my least favorite, even if I had to write a few myself.

* * *

.

* * *

It was once more Thursday, which meant Danny's week home was up and he had to go back to school whether he liked it or not. In this case, he just wish that he didn't have to go back. With every attempt at dragging him out of bed, Danny just ignored and tried to go to sleep. In the end, his powers acted up once more and caused him to fall through the bedroom floor and onto the kitchen table. The impact caused by Danny made a few light weight objects like napkins and silverware jump off the table and fall back down.

As Danny lifted his dizzy head up, he came face to face with his dad, who was eating his pancakes. In the background, Maddie was making pancakes. When she heard the noise, she turned around with concern (and another emotion poking through slightly) on her face.

"I knew you would wake up on your own!" Jack shouted happily, "Maddie, you owe me some fudge!"

"Drats!" Maddie cursed as she gripped the spatula, "Just when we were about to give up too!"

Danny frowned.

"You guys made a bet on whether I got up or not?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we did, Danny. Looks like I am not getting that new lab equipment," Maddie said, slightly disappointed, "But that doesn't matter right now. So, are you feeling okay? You did have nasty fall."

"Just a slight headache. I don't exactly know why I don't have any broken bones though..." Danny said, realizing he should have had a broken bone from such a fall.

Maddie took a look at Danny's eyes. The pupils weren't unequal in size, so that was a good sign. If she hadn't known any better, she would have said that Danny was at the end of recovery for a mild concussion. He didn't have any balance problems and he wasn't showing signs of discomfort from the lighting of the kitchen.

"Um, mom..." Danny said nervously, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry," Maddie said, "I was making sure you didn't get a concussion from that fall. Well the good news is you don't have one."

"Great," Danny muttered, slightly hoping he did, "Now I know for sure I will go to school..."

"Oh don't be so upset about it. I am sure everything will be fine!" Jack said optimistically, "I looked at the survey today, and it said that those who keep their chin up and face the day are less likely to have something bad happen to them! In fact, some of them get very lucky! Who knows? Today might be your lucky day!"

Danny wasn't sure if his dad was jinxing him or not. None of the less, Danny sat down and began eating the pancakes his mom gave him. As soon as he brought up the fork to his mouth, his arm went intangible and the fork fell out of his hand. He glared at his arm. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Is this what you meant by lucky day?" Danny deadpanned.

"That one doesn't count! You haven't even started the day yet!" Jack said.

"That isn't helping my confidence, you know," Danny said as he tried to grab his fork, "Stupid fork..."

Maddie walked over to Danny. She picked up the fork and looked ready to feed him like a toddler.

"Do you need some help?" Maddie asked, "Here comes the choo-choo!"

Danny sweat dropped. In his mind, this was disturbing, weird, wrong, and embarrassing.

'_Of all the embarrassing things my parents do! This has to be the worst!_' Danny thought.

"Uh... On second thought I am not that hungry..." Danny said as he eyed the fork uncomfortably.

Danny got up with haste and ran upstairs to his room. He shut his door and barricaded it with his computer chair.

"Okay, that was just wrong on so many levels..." Danny said, "I swear I will die if anyone hears about this..."

Sighing to himself, slipped out of his pajamas and threw them on the bed carelessly. After putting on a clean pair of red boxers with white polka dots on, he began going through a clothes pile that he hadn't had a chance to sort through yet AKA has been too lazy to sort.

"Dirty... Dirty... Dirty... Stained... Too smelly... Dirty... Dirty... Wore those for two weeks in a row... Needs to be washed..." Danny said as he threw pairs of dirty pants, socks, and shirts behind him, "Aw gross, since when did my laundry pile become a banana peel pile?"

Danny grimaced and chucked the disgusting, rotten banana peel into the waste basket and went back to searching in the pile. As he was going through it, he heard the room door open. The barricade had failed epically. The again, computer chairs had wheels, so it wasn't the smartest choice in the first place. Danny squeaked in surprise as he looked up to see who had entered his room. It was his mom. Danny blushed and unwillingly invisible due to the sheer amount of embarrassment from his mom seeing him half naked. When he realized he was invisible, he didn't bother to try to go back into the visible spectrum. The reason why was because his mother was in the room and he didn't want to be seen half naked.

Maddie looked at the laundry pile and winced. It was a hazard for her baby boy and just plain disgusting. She was definitely not amused by the sheer size of the pile or how much non-clothing related items managed to get tossed into it (like banana peels and other forms of trash).

"Danny! I told you to clean that up a week ago!" Maddie scolded.

"But-", Danny said.

"No buts, young man," Maddie said, "When you get home, that mess is going to be taken to the laundry room. If I see that pile by bed time, I will take away some privileges for a couple of days. Understand?"

"Got it, mom..." Danny sighed.

"Good, now please try to hurry," Maddie said and began to exit the room, "You don't want to be late."

"Of course I don't..." Danny said sarcastically.

Once Maddie left the room, Danny then began trying to become visible. Once he returned to the visible spectrum, he decided that the laundry pile was going to take forever to go through. Danny got up and walked to his dresser and began going through there. He pulled out a pair of jeans he knew were clean, a shirt that wasn't stained, and a pair of socks that didn't smell like Dash's breath. It took longer than normal to throw on the baggy clothes on. The main and only reason was because his intangibility was interfering and making his pants fall down every time he was read to put on his shirt. He prayed that his powers didn't do that when he got close to the school's cute girls and cheerleaders. He was sure it would make him look like he was a little too eager for some stuff when he wasn't.

After five minutes of fighting with his intangible pants, he managed to keep them on. He grabbed his purple backpack and rushed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he saw Jazz was about to walk out the front door.

"Hey Jazz!" Danny called out.

"Yes, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Since you got your permit two weeks ago, can you drive me to school?" Danny asked.

"Sorry I can't," Jazz said, "I have to go pick up Hailey from the auto shop. Her car's broke down this morning and it won't be fixed until this afternoon. Besides, can't you just rid the school bus if you don't want mom and dad to drive you?"

Danny could give her a bucket list of reasons why he didn't want to ride the bus. All of the jocks rode the bus, the bus driver had no control over the bus to the point that one of the geeks and/or nerds got hurt every five seconds, and the fact it was literally crammed inside the yellow metal death trap. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. There were possibly dozens of other reasons to not rid the bus just like there were dozens of reasons to not have his parents drive him to school. And he learned all of those very quickly and very early.

"Fine..." Danny said, and slouched out the front door.

Danny began his trip for his neighborhood's bus stop. He coughed as a truck went by, pumping out a large amount of carbon dioxide near him. Another reason why he hated the bus. He always wound up getting some sort of disgusting car or motorcycle fumes blasted into his face every time he walked to the bus stop. While the rides that went by were awesome in all, he just didn't like it when their jerky riders blasted him in the face with their fumes.

The sky above looked so peaceful. A few puffy white clouds, clear blue skies, some birds of different kinds, and home of the treasures known as stars (such as the sun). While the stars were not visible due to the sun's glaring and bright light of the day, Danny knew that they were there, waiting for the sun to sink past the horizon to begin the night with the moon. It was part of the one place that Danny would love to explore more than anything. Outer space. A realm that held the Earth in its invisible matter and was filled with endless possible worlds. Ranging from the famed Hot Jupiters (namely 51 Pegasi b), to pulsar planets, to the unpredictable and whacky Eccentric Jupiters (16 Cygnus B), to the speculated possible gigantic versions of Earth. So much variety. So much to learn about. That was one of the reasons why Danny wished to become an astronaut one day, to explore and learn as much as possible about the universe he lived in. To find and discover something beyond amazing.

Danny sighed. He would, as far as he knew, give up the powers he didn't want on a whim just to go into out space. Little did he know that his powers would allow him to go beyond the stars with only a helmet once he got complete control. For now, he had a dumb and smelly school bus to catch.

* * *

Danny passed through the busy halls of Casper High, the school with lots of drama, a thing for showing favoritism to hot geniuses, jocks, and cheerleaders, and plenty of boring teachers.

Weaving and dodging the rambunctious peers, Danny tried to get to his locker. After getting away from the chaos, he approached his locker and began opening it. Before he could even put away the unneeded materials and books, someone shoved him into the locker next to his.

"Hey, Fenturd!"

It was Dash. Danny became nervous and began to panic a tiny bit. The blonde muscular jock, leader of all the sports teams at Casper High, gave a cruel smile, pleased with Danny's fright. He lifted Danny up by the collar of his shirt.

"I missed ya last week," Dash sneered, "Where were you? Hiding at home with your security blanket?"

"No," Danny yelped, "I had an accident!"

Dash broke into laughter, making Danny realized that wasn't the best way to word that. The good news was that during Dash's laughing fit, Dash dropped Danny onto the ground.

"You had an accident?" Dash said between laughs, "That's rich! Let's see if I can make you have another one!"

Dash picked up Danny again and held Danny's locker open. With one forceful shove, Dash trapped Danny in his own locker.

"I hope that bladder of yours is full! I want to see yellow when I come back next period!" Dash said between laughs and began to lean against the lockers for support.

Danny shifted a bit in his cramped locker, annoyed that he was once more trapped in his locker. He was unaware of the fact that his eyes were glowing neon green.

'_I really want out of my locker!_' Danny thought.

As that thought ran through his mind, Danny's eyes widened as he felt his whole body become intangible. He fell out of his locker as if it were nothing but air. As soon as he hit the floor, he expected Dash to notice that he was no longer in the locker. One look at himself, he realized he was invisible as well.

'_For once, my powers are actually being helpful. Hmmm... I wonder..._' Danny thought as a sneaky idea got into his head, '_A little pay back wouldn't hurt..._'

Danny grabbed the door of a random locker near his own and opened it via intangibility. He then walked up to Dash, grabbed him, and threw the hulking bully into it. Danny then slammed the door shut with a large grin on his face.

"Heck yes! Score one for the geeks!" Danny cheered as he became visible and tangible, "I just shoved Dash into a locker!"

At that moment, the bell rang. Danny quickly picked up all of the items he had dropped during the ordeal and ran off to class, leaving Dash in the locker.

"What just happened?" Dash asked.

* * *

The bell for the end of first period rang. The students began packing up their belongings and class materials.

"Now remember, class. I expect you to have that worksheet done by Wednesday," Mr. Felucca said, "No excuses."

Danny began stuffing his notebook and pencil pouch into his backpack. He knew that this worksheet would possibly mean another blemish to his school records. The assumption stemmed back as far as early middle school when he realized he was bad at math. It was over looked in elementary school because pretty much EVERYONE was bad at math, was if you weren't part of the genius or math nerd categories.

Without further ado, he left the room with the others to their next period. For Danny, the next period was science (regular, not Astronomy, which is later), one of the many subjects Mr. Lancer subbed for. However, today, Ms. Gallium was back, so that meant some more sensible talk and less "hip" talk.

Danny entered the room and sat his stuff down at the lab table that he shared with Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker had their lab goggles and heavy aprons on, ready for whatever experiment they were going to do today. Danny reached for his assigned lab goggles and apron and put them on before sitting down.

"Hey, dude," Tucker said, "That was an uncool thing you did last week in the chat room."

"I couldn't help it," Danny said, "Between being chewed out before I could even explain and the rapid typing, I had no choice but to leave."

"Still, Danny, could have tried what most people do to get attention in chat rooms: Talk in all caps like a mad man," Tucker said.

"That isn't a smart idea, Tucker," Sam said, "That would make him look like an internet troll or worse. And besides, there are rules against making posts like those."

"What could be worse than an internet troll?" Tucker asked, "Everyone knows that is the worst thing to be labelled as in the community of technology lovers!"

"And by lovers, do you mean 'making out with electronics'?" Danny deadpanned.

Tucker blushed furiously and held his PDA close.

"Don't listen to Danny," Tucker cooed, "He is just upset because Sam spammed the chat room!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as the bell rang.

"I wasn't the one who started talking nonsense every time I ran out of space for typing," Sam pointed out.

"Come on! I-" Tucker began.

"Will be in trouble if you keep on talking," Ms. Gallium said.

Ms. Gallium was one of the younger teachers at the school. Despite that, Ms. Gallium was going through a recent surge of bad health. Her head had a large piece of white cloth wrapped around it. Out from under the makeshift turban were some fine wisps of brown hair that had lost its former glossiness. She had a slightly noticeable bump on the left side of her forehead that garnered many sympathetic looks from those who could connect the dots to what she had. Her body once was in healthy shape and strength now made Danny look muscular in comparison and seemed it could fail any day now.

"Sorry, Ms. Gallium," Tucker said, "I will shut up... Now..."

"Uh huh," Ms. Gallium said dryly, "Now class, today we are going to get into the basics of the radioactive elements and..."

Danny began jotting down notes in his science notebook, taking in every piece of information that was necessary. About a fifth way into the class period, Danny felt his right hand gain a tingly feeling. He went wide eyed as the pencil feel out of his hand and began rolling off the lab table. Danny quickly hid his right hand and used his non-intangible left hand to grab his pencil. Once he had a firm grip on the runaway pencil, he quickly set back on the table.

"Come on!" Danny hissed quietly, "Become tangible, you stupid hand!"

"Daniel," Ms. Gallium said, "Is there something you want to share with the class that, hopefully, pertains to the radioactive elements on the periodic table?"

"Um," Danny said and began to sweat, "You must be hearing things! I didn't say anything! Nothing at all! I can guarantee it! Say, what was that totally awesome thing you were saying about... Uh... Uranium?"

Everyone broke out laughing, including Ms. Gallium, making Danny blush in embarrassment. Ms. Gallium then suddenly regained her composure.

"Okay settle down class! I will admit, I needed that laugh with all of the hardships going on in my life," Ms. Gallium said, "However, there is no excuse for your lack of attention. And we were talking about Cerium, not Uranium. Now let's continue today's lesson..."

Danny slumped in his seat, ashamed of himself. Why did he have to be so horrible at lying?

'_At least you managed to throw her attention off a bit..._' Danny thought.

* * *

A few periods later, it was lunch time. The trio sat at their usual table with their respective meals. Tucker with his usual "meat feast", Sam with her "veggie feast", and Danny having a mixture of both.

"So how is today going so far with your special abilities?" Tucker asked, not sounding very subtle.

"Honestly, I expected today to be a bit worse," Danny said as he played with his Brussels Sprouts, "I thought my powers would have been caught the minute I walked in the door."

"That goes to show it pays to have a town filled with total idiots," Sam said with a smile.

"Besides, the only ones who would find out are most likely kids who are our age," Tucker said, "We are the most genre savvy of our time."

Danny tensed a bit, causing Sam to shoot Tucker a glare.

"Not exactly helping, meat head," Sam said, "Danny, just as long as you try to keep your powers in control, I am sure you will be fine. Your parents know, and considering that you aren't locked away in the lab right now, I am pretty sure they would be willing to help out in any way they can."

"Yeah," Danny said dryly, "Like how they helped prove that I can't get rid of my powers."

Sam didn't like what she was hearing. It wasn't because she loved him for his powers. She had known him since second grade. So, she had plenty of time to grow close to him, and most likely even closer than he was Tucker (NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING PERVS). Though, Sam would rather be dead than having heaven know her true feelings. He was different from all the other boys, even back then. Sure he could be dense sometimes, but he was a very well-meaning boy. And the difference that made him not very popular, drew Sam in when they first meet. Though at the time it was innocent friendship. But now, Sam wasn't even sure what to make of her feelings. But once more, she was pretty sure death would come before confession of her scrambled up feelings.

"Danny, maybe they were given to you for a reason," Sam said, "You just have to find it."

"That is like finding a needle in a hay stack," Tucker said, "There could be a jillion reasons, and we might never even see a single ONE. But what I do know is we could make a reason!"

"Um, exactly how are we supposed to make a reason?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple!" Tucker said and dumped the contents of a plastic bag on their table.

About a dozen comic books from different franchises and makers came tumbling out of the plastic bag. They all had one thing in common; they were superhero comic books. Some of which dated back to the early 90's, but they were collector's editions.

"Say hello to your reason creator!" Tucker said gesturing to the mess of comic books.

Danny frowned at the comics.

"Tucker, just because I have powers doesn't mean I am destined to be a hero," Danny said and pushed the comics towards Tucker.

"Dude, if there is one thing all comics that are centered around a superhero have in common, is how good their heart is," Tucker said, "Of course, if you had actually paid attention to the finer details, you would notice that they also have strong wills. You my friend may not realize it, but you have both!"

"This is nice in all, but it sounds ridiculous. Name one time I have shown a strong will," Danny said, getting annoyed.

"Danny, cool it," Sam said, "But Tucker does make a valid point. If your will wasn't strong enough, you would have gone totally insane by now. It doesn't matter if you can stand up to Dash or not. What matters is if you got the courage to get through tough times."

Danny thought back to the ghost goo incident. He was scared as heck for sure, but however he did get rid of the thing in the end and save his dad. He probably saved everyone else in the house as well in the process. And the fact he did it told him something. It told him that he did have some hidden courage and the resolve to protect his loved ones and others. And from what he knew, those were some of the most valued points of a hero.

"I will think about it, okay?" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker nodded, allowing the trio get back to eating their lunch. By the time Sam finished her salad and moved on to her tofu, she began to make a face as she chewed. She then spat out the tofu and became enraged.

"UGH! Disgusting!" Sam shouted out.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you what's wrong! Tofu that is made of _MEAT_!" Sam growled in anger, "That's just _SICK_! Excuse me while I go find a dark place to go throw up!"

Sam got up and began to storm out of the cafeteria. Tucker sighed in relief.

"For a second there, I thought she might have known that I took some pictures in your family's basement," Tucker said.

"Do I really want to know what you took a picture of?" Danny asked.

"Probably not," Tucker said, "And to be honest, I didn't even know that they used meat to make tofu..."

"They don't," Danny said, "That's why it has the name 'tofu' and not 'meafu' or something similarly stupid name wise."

"Oh," Tucker said, "Then it looks like Sam is going to be wanting to bring a lunch from home for a while. The school did say they wanted to add a bit more protein to our diets."

"I really hope Sam doesn't do anything too dramatic..." Danny said, eying Sam's tray with unease.


	7. In Jazz's Way (Part One)

**Binas:** Hi folks! Here's the next round! And this chapter has a major plot piece. See if you can find it. I plan for this plot piece to be relevant later. And sorry about the shortness, I needed a cliffy.

Also, Adoption Nightmare isn't abandoned. It is still in the works at this moment. I am just going through a rather hard time in getting my thoughts turned into words.

Also, I am excited for the MLP:FiM season 5 premier. I am trying to avoid watching the leaked episode so I can watch it with the second episode (which is scheduled to air the same exact day right after the first one). From trailers, I can tell that we are in for a dozy.

Reviews:

**Lovesbugsalot:** Thank you. :)

**wolfmoon21:** Thanks. I can understand that, but I wanted this to be a bit more original than the others so I didn't make it seem a bit dry (kind of like the Akatsuki Cat (Naruto) stories which are all pretty much carbon copies, but I have a few that I like because of some extra spice that is added). Kinda like the reason why you add some sort of spread or topping to toast when you have had nothing but dry toast for a while. Don't worry, I am going to follow some of the basic canon mechanics of the DP Universe to the best of my ability.

* * *

.

* * *

It was lab day in Ms. Gallium's classroom. And so far, Danny's luck was running dry once again.

"Daniel, can you get the box sets of beakers and pass them out?" Ms. Gallium asked.

Danny gulped as he gave a nervous look. Considering how many times he had dropped various objects due to his out of control powers, Danny knew it was a bad idea to handle lab equipment. He looked at Ms. Gallium, who gave a look at Danny.

"We don't have all day," Ms. Gallium said, "We need every second of class to do this experiment."

Danny hesitantly got up from his group's lab table and slowly approached the cabinet. Normally, he wouldn't be intimidated by something so simple. Due to how much his powers act up, he feared that he would get in trouble for something out of his control.

He opened the door and picked up the smallest box he could find (which contained seventeen beakers). Before he could even take his tenth step away from the cabinet, his hands got tingly.

"Oh crud…" Danny whispered to himself.

The box fell through his hands and onto the ground. He winced as he heard the shatters of seventeen glass beakers. He quickly hid his intangible hands behind his back and backed away into the cabinet with a sheepish smile.

"Uh… It slipped?" Danny said unsurely.

Ms. Gallium glared at Danny. Danny felt the tingly sensation of intangibility leave his hands, which allowed him to stop hiding his arms.

"This fragile equipment, Daniel," Ms. Gallium said and handed Danny a broom and dust pan, "Clean it up. You need to know how to take responsibility for your accidents."

Danny took the broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the mess of broken glass. As he was moving it into the dust pan, his hands became intangible again. He panicked and became fully intangible by accident. The broom fell through him and hit the objects inside cabinet. By the fate of bad luck, the other box of seventeen beakers went flying through the air. Danny threw his arms up in a defensive position as the box was hurdling towards him. The box made its impact on the floor underneath the intangible Danny. Danny quickly scurried a few feet away from his mess as he became tangible again. Since he wasn't exactly paying attention, he bumped into Ms. Gallium.

Danny looked up and saw the glare on Ms. Gallium's face.

"Uh, hi?" Danny asked unsurely.

Ms. Gallium's glare didn't even falter. She pointed at Danny's seat sternly. Danny got the silent message and walked back to his seat.

"Daniel, since I will be going to the hospital later today, you will have detention this afternoon with Mr. Lancer," Ms. Gallium said, "Since Daniel here broke all of the beakers I have, I will have to cancel the project. Now, open your books and study chapter 3 section 2. There will be a test coming up next week."

The class groaned. Everyone (minus Sam and Tucker) glared at Danny and began saying very nasty things.

"Fenton always has to ruin everything!" One student groaned.

"What a total klutz!" Another moaned.

Danny shrunk back in his seat meekly. He tried to suppress the urge of involuntarily invisibility, but only succeed in keeping everything but his feet visible. Tucker began to rub Danny's back, trying to comfort his "best friend since forever". Sam gave hardened glares at the ones who said hurtful things. In one instance she pointed to herself, her heavy duty black combat boots, and to a random offender that gone a little too far over the line.

Ms. Gallium went back to her desk and began writing a detention slip for Danny and a report about the broken beakers for Mr. Lancer. She even put in a request that Danny was to be forbidden to hold anything made of glass or any other material that was just as fragile. Once she was satisfied with the detention slip and report, she set it aside.

As that was happening, the trio began whispering among themselves.

"Dude, don't be hard on yourself," Tucker said, "I am sure Ms. Gallium has another shipment on the way."

"I am not worried about the beakers," Danny said, "I am worried that someone in this school is going to find out my secret. There's no telling what would happen if that happens!"

"Danny, relax," Sam said, "Just because only your parents and us know, doesn't mean others will. There are many people with worse luck than you who managed to dodge getting their secrets blown out of the water."

"Oh man!" Tucker chuckled as a memory came to the surface, "That reminds me of the time Brittney Brittney came here! You should have seen the look on her face when her baseball cap came off! She thought her cover was blown, but nobody seemed to know it was her, despite her only piece of disguise being gone!"

That was a bit reassuring for Danny. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that memory. Only the trio managed to put the pieces together of that incident. In fact, they were the first to get bragging rights when the editor for the Amity Journal released everything about Brittney Brittney's vacation in Amity Park. That however, didn't boost their popularity at all.

"True," Danny said.

"Now onto more important matters," Tucker began, "Are you going to become a hero?"

"I gave it some thought," Danny said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try at least one time. If it fails, then I am not sure what I will do."

Tucker then shot out of his seat and began cheering a little too loudly. The whole class gave Tucker weird looks, including Ms. Gallium.

"I know you win knowledge when your study habits are successful, Tucker," Ms. Gallium said, "But could you please not disrupt the class? Many other students want know what winning knowledge is like as well, so don't pretend you are the only one. Detention."

"Aw man!" Tucker moaned as he slumped back into his seat.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling it was time for English class. The trio made its way to Mr. Lancer's class. From the words "Poetry is hip", they knew they were in for this time. Between the "hip" language and the fact Mr. Lancer sometimes made lessons that were interesting a bit boring, they couldn't tell which was worse.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker took their seats, waiting for the slaughtering to begin. That was when someone deemed it wasn't happening fast enough. Dash zoomed over to Danny's desk and lifted the scrawny boy out of his seat. Danny yelped as Dash's surprise attack caught him completely off guard.

"Hey, Fen-turd!" Dash sneered, "I didn't get to wail on ya yesterday as revenge for the mystery guy who stuffed me in a locker!"

"Um, that isn't exactly revenge..." Danny said nervously.

"Whatever!" Dash said and dropped Danny on the floor, "I will meet you in the men's room after class for your swirly!"

Dash took a seat in his assigned seat, which unfortunately was next to Danny. Danny shook out all of the dizziness that Dash caused when he dropped the hybrid a little too close to the desk. He got back in his seat and tried to sit as far away as possible from Dash.

'_Why did you put him next to me again, Lancer?_' Danny griped in his head.

Danny spent the entire class period trying to stay focused and not fall asleep, ignore Dash's constant pre-swirly bullying antics, and keep his powers from going out of control again. Only the focusing and keeping powers under control parts were on the brink of failure. Danny nearly fell asleep twice due to how boring Mr. Lancer was making the lesson. That led to some rather interesting incidents with his power slip ups. While no one caught them, Danny's head nearly fell through the desk when he begun to lay it down. That woke him up completely really quickly, but that didn't last. Another incident involved him falling backwards in his chair when he laid back in his seat. Once again, that was all made possible by the annoying power known as intangibility.

* * *

At the end of the period, Danny ran out of the room, wishing to spare what little dignity he had. Dash was right on his tail like a rabid Greyhound-German Shepherd mix. Danny was unable to lose Dash in the run, in fact, Dash was catching up to him rapidly.

"YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU CAN'T DO IT FOREVER, FENTON!" Dash bellowed.

"I know..." Danny whined to himself.

The chase caused a lot of calamity in the halls. Many students lost their papers in collisions or near collisions. Others nearly got severely injured when Dash went speeding by. Eventually, Danny was coming near a dead end. He panicked; there was no way that he would be able to escape now.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE!" Dash called out, "EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST AN INVISIBLE GEEK!"

Those last two words reminded Danny of one of his troublesome powers. He could hide from Dash. He looked behind himself. Dash hadn't clipped the corner yet. Danny tried his hardest to become completely invisible and managed to succeed in a record time of ten seconds. He came to a halt and got out of Dash's trajectory, allowing himself to get a long needed breather.

Dash came barreling down the hallway, with rage on his face. He came to a skidding stop when he realized that Danny was nowhere to be found in the hallway. He scratched his head, a bit shocked and irked that his favorite punching bag had escaped.

"I will get him later for this..." Dash muttered to himself as he stormed off.

Dash punched an unfortunate nerd that happened to be walking by in the face. The poor nerd held his bleeding nose as he ran away to the nurse's office. It calmed Dash down a bit, but it wasn't good enough. He really wanted to see Danny suffer.

The literally invisible Danny began to walk away to find a safe place to drop his invisibility. There were, however, a few things he couldn't resist doing while invisible. He poked random jocks in a slightly annoying way that would normally get him killed by them. Their reactions were priceless to the point that Danny needed to run away just to laugh. He even tried removing some of their letter man jackets from their shoulder's, also gaining a couple of laughs. Then there was the killer one: pantsing Dash. That one not only garnered several laughs from everyone but Dash, it also nearly made Danny lose his hold on his invisibility. Dash had chosen the wrong day to wear Care Bear boxers.

Danny ran away as fast as he could from the scene that his human form could allow, laughing his head off. He would never peg as Dash a fan of Care Bears. Then again, it could be just Dash's parents being embarrassing. But either way, Danny had gotten his revenge and it was sweet.

Maybe his powers weren't so bad after all...

At that moment, he unwillingly became visible. Danny let out a groan of annoyance, thankful that no one was around to see him.

Okay, maybe they won't be after he gets control of them...

* * *

A week had passed with bustling activity in the Fenton household. Both of regular and spectral, though no one knew about the latter. Maddie and Jack had setup a very useful training course for Danny, and it was a few things. Those things were: helpful (of course), thoughtful, bonding time, amusing, and Danny's least favorite, downright embarrassing.

The embarrassing part existed when Danny (in ghost form) found himself stuck in a wooden board after a failed attempt to phase through it. It was made worse when Maddie and Jack began taking pictures and videos of Danny waddling around, trying to get the board out of his mid-section. Danny's cheeks were thoroughly red from the embarrassment he felt.

'_They better not put this on a Christmas card!_' Danny thought bitterly as a camera flash blinded his eyes.

"Come on, Danny-boy," Jack said with a hearty chuckle, "This isn't so bad. It could be more embarrassing like the time-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, dad!" Danny pleaded with wide eyes, knowing exactly which story Jack was about to tell, "I'd like to keep my dignity a little longer!"

"Aww! But that story was so cute!" Jack pouted like a little kid.

A small smile graced Maddie's lips as she shook her head. The boys of the family were so amusing to watch.

"Jack, I believe we should try to get Danny out of the board now," Maddie said, "I imagine it isn't very comfortable."

"Now that you mention it, it feels really weird!" Danny said.

"I will go get the chain saw!" Jack said with enthusiasm and rushed out of the lab.

Danny blanched as soon as he heard the word "chain saw". He knew that wasn't a very smart idea. He began to get very nervous as he persperated. His dad was already dangerous enough every time he picked up a pair of kiddie scissors. _Kiddie scissors_!

This nervousness translated into a sudden feeling of the tingly sensation of intangibility throughout Danny's torso and legs. The board fell to the lab's floor with an audible thump as Danny began to sink through the ground once again.

Maddie rushed to her baby boy's side and lifted him out of the floor. Danny turned solid after a few moments, allowing Maddie to place her son back on the ground.

At that moment, they heard the loud roar of a chain saw. Danny yelped as he became invisible unwillingly. Jack barreled into the lab, holding the chain saw up high with pride.

"Don't worry, son!" Jack bellowed, "I will save you from the board!"

Jack then looked around the lab for Danny. All he saw was Maddie and the board that was stuck in Danny lying on the floor. The chain saw came to an abrupt stop as Jack got out of his heroic pose.

"Um… Did I miss something?" Jack asked, "Where's Danny?"

"I'm right here!" Danny called out, "In front of you!"

Jack just stared silently.

"I'm invisible, aren't I?" Danny asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Darn it!" Danny said.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jazz flipped through her Psychology textbook, absorbing every single word that the book held. As she was reading about Pseudobulbar Affect, she heard a loud crash from down in the lab. She frowned at the lab door and went back to reading. Another crash turned that frown into a glare. A third crash made her seethe a bit. A fourth crash made her down right furious. She slammed her Psychology Textbook shut and tucked it under her arm.

With annoyance visible in her gait, she stormed to the lab door and descended into the place that she swore she would never willingly visit.

"Mom! Dad! Could you please make less noise?" Jazz said, "I've got a test coming up in two days, and I haven't even made flash cards yet!"

When Jazz realized what was going on, her eyes widened. Her parents were actually _behaving_ and weren't the culprit of the banging. In fact, Jack was holding a speed gun and Maddie was holding a clip board. According to Jazz's notes, her mom and dad should have been the source of the destruction caused by some form of impact she saw in the lab.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Jazz said as she analyzed every speck of evidence that proved her parents innocent, "There is no way you guys didn't cause this!"

"Jazz-" Maddie began.

"I mean, you guys are always blowing up something up down in here!" Jazz said as she began to freak out, "But suddenly, you guys aren't making a mess!"

"Please listen-" Maddie said.

"My notes say that you guys are projected to make at least one major mess once a week!" Jazz said, "And the end of the week is near, so why haven't you guys made a mess yet?!"

"You know, you should let her speak…" A disembodied voice said in a voice that sounded like Danny's but had an echo to it.

"Huh?" Jazz asked.

In front of her, a slightly tanned boy floated. He had snow white hair and neon green eyes that glowed. He wore a black jumpsuit with a white collar, a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. It was in a similar style to her parents' jumpsuits, but was much closer to the one that her parents' made for Danny, give or take the coloration.

After a few seconds, Jazz dropped her book. She realized exactly what was in front of her. And it went against everything she believed in.

"GHOST!" Jazz screamed, making the ghost flinch, "THERE'S A GHOST IN HERE!"

"And that's exactly what I said on our first honeymoon!" Jack chimed in the background as he leaned in towards Maddie.

"Geez, could you scream a little quieter, Jazz?" The ghost asked.

"Wait a minute," Jazz said, with surprise and shock evident in her being, "How do you know my name?!"

"Uhhh," The ghost said then flew out through the ceiling.

Jazz stood there for a moment, staring at the spot where the ghost phased out. She then quickly turned to her parents.

"Please tell me I am only dreaming!" Jazz said.

"Nope," Jack said, "If it was one, I am sure there would be a river of fudge somewhere around here..."

"Dad!" Jazz said, "I am serious! Please tell me I am not going insane!"

Maddie grasped Jazz in a motherly way. She debated in her head whether or not to tell Jazz that the ghost she was in fact her brother. If she did, Danny might have been a bit upset, knowing Jazz would try to pick at him for possible changes in his psychological functioning. Then there was the fact Jazz technically just saw her first ghost. So in the end, not wanting to put too much strain on Jazz, decided not to tell her.

"Jazz, honey," Maddie said, "You're not going crazy, and you aren't dreaming. That was indeed a ghost you just saw."

"If that was a ghost, then how come you aren't hunting him?" Jazz asked, "After all, he did make the mess in here."

Jack and Maddie gave each other a wide eyed look. They needed to get out of that question as carefully as possible without drawing suspicions from their eldest child.

"Uhhh..." Maddie and Jack said in union.

"Oh look at the time!" Jack said as he took a peek at his imaginary watch, "It's time for fudge!"

"I just remembered," Maddie said, placing her hand on her forehead with a smile, "I need to pick up some supplies for a new invention we are planning to make!"

Living up to their cover stories, Jack and Maddie sped out of the lab to the destinations required to make themselves not look like liars to their daughter. Jazz raised an eyebrow as she watched her parents leave. She wasn't convinced for a single second, despite the fact she knew they were on their way to try to do everything needed to make her believe them.

"You guys are hiding something," Jazz said as her eyes narrowed in determination, "I am going to find out exactly what it is."

* * *

The next day was a school free day. The reason was not because of another freak storm, but rather teacher development day. A day for teachers for teachers to learn new teaching methods, get updated on important matters, and get lectured at by the leader of the school system. That also meant Jazz would have an entire day devoted to gathering information and piecing it together with her parent's bizarre behavior in some way.

The only hard part about this was that she needed to make this as secretive as possible. So that meant getting her ear chewed off by her dad. She knew that her dad was oblivious to most things, so she had a good feeling is there was anyone to pick at for information with out him/her knowing, it was him.

So Jazz worked up her strength and went into the living room. She saw that Jack was on the couch, working on a cross-stitching project. She didn't even need to see the cloth to know what Jack was cross-stitching onto it.

"Dad?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, Jazzy-pants? Do you need something?" Jack asked with a smile, but it then turned into a narrowed look, "Or are you looking for permission to date someone?"

Jazz blushed at the last question. It was a no-brainer that Jack was overprotective over his baby girl.

"No! No boys involved at all!" Jazz said quickly, "I was actually kind of curious about something."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Jack asked as his demeanor brightened up, "So what has you so curious?"

"I was just wondering if there was anything, I don't know, new that you learned recently?" Jazz asked with fake innocence, "Something that you didn't know before."

The smile that grew on Jack's face sold how much self therapy she was going to need later. Jazz mentally groaned as she listened to her father ramble on about the new things that he had learned about ghosts. None of the information was helpful for Jazz's mission at all. She didn't _want_ to know about the inner workings of a ghost blob's digestive system, which was really gross considering Jack witnessed it first hand and was sharing that experience. She tried to steer her dad towards the answers she wanted, but some how those attempts were always futile and led to some other useless fact on ghosts.

'_Scratch self therapy,_' Jazz thought as she heard her dad ramble on how ghost breeding was the exact same as human breeding, '_I NEED a therapist..._'


	8. In Jazz's Way (Part Two)

**Binas:** Glad you guys loved last chapter. Honestly, I really enjoyed writing it as much as you guys loved reading it. I accidentally made a super long chapter this time with a lot of action and plenty of humor. And yes, Jazz is getting suspicious. You can blame bad acting on the rest of the Fenton family's part.

Also in this chapter a new invention is introduced, and plethora of bad jokes to go with it... I was going to write a little humorous event with it involving Danny accidentally ending up on the business end during the battle involving it, but went against it. That would mean instant loss and the events going down south into Angstville.

Reviews:

**Lovesbugsalot:** Thank you. :) I plan on putting a bunch of interesting things in.

**wolfmoon21:** Thanks once more. Let us read ALL the creative things (Hyperbole and Half reference)! And that was my intentions all along (original content + canon content = AWESOMENESS).

* * *

.

* * *

Jazz stashed herself away in her room, mortified by her dad's ramble. She knew she shouldn't have talked with Jack first.

"I will never be able to unhear that!" Jazz said massaging her temples.

Jazz walked over to her desk and picked up her notepad. She began scribbling information down that, while wasn't what she didn't exactly want, it could help her later. When she finished writing, she read her notes over, making sure they were exactly how she heard them from Jack's mouth. Well, almost exactly like how she heard, minus the more disturbing content that her dad felt the need to include. In the end, she only had a few bullet points.

_Notes:_  
_* Ghosts come in many shapes, colors, and forms_  
_* Stable ghosts tend to take on a more solid animistic/humanoid form_  
_* Some ghosts are more specialized than others_  
_* Still very little knowledge what they are specifically other than Ectoplasmic Manifestations_

Jazz still couldn't believe she was doing this. She was a going to be a psychiatrist, not a ghost hunter. She mentally cursed her parents, if they hadn't distracted her yesterday, she wouldn't be doing this nonsense. While she now knew ghosts existed, unfortunately, she was now going have to resist becoming like her parents.

"Looks like talking wasn't very helpful," Jazz said, "I guess it is time for Plan Beta: research mom and dad's databanks."

Jazz slipped into the lab as quietly as possible. While Jack and Maddie were on a patrol for the afternoon, there was a chance that Danny would rat her out if he found out.

Once she saw her target, she rushed to the computer and began typing.

"Let's see what mom and dad cooked up this time…" Jazz said with a smile.

What she got was completely unexpected. If the disturbing talk wasn't enough, then Jazz thought wrong. On the screen, several honeymoon pictures popped up. A few of them had her parents posing. In those pictures, Maddie was in a bikini and Jack was in a speedo. Jazz felt sick immediately and quickly exited out of those pictures.

"Aw, gross!" Jazz cried out in disgust, "I didn't need to see that! Why must mom and dad have to do mortifying things?!"

Jazz after a few minutes of pushing those horrifying images out of her mind, Jazz began to search once more. She found what she was looking for in broad terms, her parents' ghost research files. The outcome was not much help like before. It had only basic things like body temperature, common powers, information the ghost that ate Jack, basic properties on Ectoplasm itself, and several other things unrelated to Jazz's research. There was one folder that intrigued Jazz, but it had a ridiculous name and was password locked. If Jack was in charge of the computer, then she knew that she would have very little luck in cracking the password. Jack was notorious for spontaneously changing passwords on his laptop and accidentally changing the one on Maddie's from time to time.

"Well that was not helpful at all," Jazz said and shut down the computer, "Mom and dad must have known I was snooping around. That is the only explanation to why I haven't gotten anywhere."

Jazz looked at the calendar. It was currently Wednesday. The weekend just seemed to far away, there had to be a way. Suddenly, a rather naughty idea sparked in the young genius's mind.

"Well, I am three units ahead in all of my classes," Jazz pondered, "And Danny did get me that fake vomit mix for my birthday as a joke... I guess one day out wouldn't hurt me so much."

* * *

The next morning, Jazz woke up extra early so she could prepare to fake being sick. She knew exactly what to do in order to convince her slightly oblivious parents that she was indeed sick. She tip toed into the kitchen and snagged the biggest bowl she could find and poured some water into it. It was just enough to make a small amount of fake vomit that would signify she had a small stomach bug and not something major.

She knew if she faked having the flu, she would be busted because of the fact that a high grade temperature was a big tell-tale sign. A stomach bug, however, only required abdominal issues with puking as a bonus.

"If faking being sick was a test, I am sure I would get an A," Jazz mussed to herself as she carried the bowl of water to her room.

Once in the safety of her room, Jazz took a small amount of the fake vomit mix and put it in the bowl of water. The powder looked nasty and highly realistic. While Jazz was grateful about the authenticity, she frowned at the hindsight behind the reason why Danny got her such a present.

"I will never understand why you thought this was a good present," Jazz muttered as she grimaced as the fake vomit began to look uncannily like real vomit, "You so immature…"

Jazz then got hit by the smell of it. She gagged a bit; it was bad enough the sight of the fake vomit made her want to throw up.

"At least Danny knows his prank items," Jazz said, "At least mom and dad already chewed him out about this gift."

Once the fake throw up was done, Jazz placed the bowl on her bed side and waited to hear her parent's footsteps. She knew they will come in when they realize she "wasn't the first one up".

As soon as she heard her dad's heavy footsteps, Jazz quickly sloshed the nasty concoction around in the bowl and made fake hurling noises. The door opened quickly to reveal a slightly panicked Jack.

"What's wrong Jazzy-pants?" Jack asked in concern.

Jazz began to fake a moan, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh, dad," Jazz said in her best sick voice, "I think I got a stomach bug."

Jack patted Jazz's back, trying to soothe his daughter's "sickness" away.

"Looks like you won't be going to school today," Jack said.

"What about my classes?" Jazz asked with a rather overly done voice of concern and illness, "Won't I fall behind?"

"Nonsense, Jazz!" Jack said, "You always brag about how you are three chapters ahead of everybody! Heck, you even got all of your college resumes and finances taken care of with those scholarships and charity work!"

"I don't brag!" Jazz said with her voice returning to normal.

A silent beat of silence washed over the room. Jack blinked at Jazz; Jazz blinked at Jack. Before Jack could raise any suspicions of his daughter faking being sick, Jazz began to let out another fake moan.

"I guess I will leave you alone now," Jack said, "Let me know if a ghost tries to take advantage of your illness!"

Jack left the room as quickly as he came in. Jazz smirked to herself.

"Nailed it!" Jazz whispered to herself.

Once Jazz could no longer hear Jack's footsteps, she tip-toed to the door of Danny's room. She pressed an ear to the door to make sure Danny was still asleep. If she was going to swipe Danny's old remote controlled camcorder helicopter (which he used to use to spy on his sister with), Danny had to be unaware of her presence. Instead of the silent snoring that she wanted, she heard some rather... _interesting_ things.

"Ow! Stupid leg!" Danny shouted from inside his room, "Stay solid will you?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow at that and the following similar sounding words that followed. She shook her head, knowing that he was possibly suffering from some form of trauma from the lab accident.

'_I knew I should have kept a better eye on you, Danny,_' Jazz thought, '_I guess this is what I get for thinking I could trust you not to do something that would harm you._'

Jazz listened to the sound of a backpack dropping several times. She rolled her eyes, knowing that Danny's clumsiness didn't stem to the inability to pick up a simple backpack. She also knew it wasn't that heavy, so she came to the conclusion that Danny was trying and failing to stay home from school today.

Jazz cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound like she was griping over her "stomach bug".

"Danny, quit fooling around with your backpack!" Jazz said, trying to emphasis her moans.

"I'm not!" Danny's reply came, "It's... Um... Really heavy?"

"Danny, I know that the only thing in your backpack is a one inch binder, a math book, and your pencil pouch," Jazz said, exaggerating her fake illness a bit.

"I'm a wimp and you know that, _Jazz_," Danny said.

Jazz face palmed. That had to be the lamest excuse that Danny had ever pulled on her.

"Danny, I know you aren't that weak!" Jazz snapped, losing her sick act from frustration, "So stop faking it!"

"Like how you just stopped faking being sick?" Danny asked smartly.

Jazz could practically hear the devilish grin on her brother's face. She gasped and began hushing Danny from the other side of the door.

"Be quiet!" Jazz hissed.

"I would have never thought you, the great and responsible Jazz Fenton," Danny said with fake admirably, "Would pretend to be sick! You must be finally learning how not to be a conceited snob!"

"This is serious, Danny!" Jazz said, "Something is fishy with mom and dad. They aren't acting like they normally do. One moment they rant about how they will rip apart a ghost, and the next they are practically having tea in the lab with one."

A long beat of silence could be heard. Jazz could hear Danny's small panicked squeak. She frowned as she heard the next words uttered by her brother.

"Have you considered the fact that they could just mean that as a hyperbole?" Danny asked in a rather nervous voice.

"Danny, we practically live in a hyperbole," Jazz said flatly, "Besides, they do almost everything they say and I have the notes and memoirs to prove it."

Another beat of silence came into the air. Jazz then heard Danny's window open and saw an ethereal light shine through the cracks of the door. She rushed into Danny's room, fearing the worst. Her eyes scanned the messy room that belonged to Danny, the messiest person Jazz knew next to Jack (Danny had enough control to keep his messes inside his room where they belonged and not all over the house, and rarely all over the neighborhood, like Jack did). Jazz prayed that her eyes were not lying to her when the room showed that Danny's window was wide open and her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no!" Jazz said with panic and fake illness in her voice as she ran down stairs, "MOM! DAD! DANNY DISAPPEARED OUT HIS WINDOW!"

* * *

Danny sped through the air as fast and careful as he could. A look of dread was on his face as he thought about what had just happened. Jazz was suspicious of their parents and was trying to figure out his secret indirectly. And the last thing he wanted was any more people finding out, especially Jazz (and Dash, who would practically have another reason to pick on him). If Jazz found out, he knew he would be in for a massive amount of psychological babel from her. And then there was the fact she would be trying to see if anything in his psychological processing changed when he became part ghost.

"Why must I have all of the rotten luck?" Danny asked himself, "Can't that fink keep her nose where it belongs?"

After a few moments of quiet flying and an Attack-of-the-Killer-Birds, Danny began to realize something. Flying was _much_ better than riding the bus and being a victim of Jack's driving. He would say it was twenty percent cooler, but that seemed to be too small of a number to truly express his enjoyment. Then again, he stunk at math, so he wasn't entirely sure if he needed a bigger percentage or not.

"Hey! Why didn't I realize this sooner?" Danny asked as a smile grew on his face as he did a large loop in the air, "THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

Danny then smacked face first into a billboard that was advertising the new movie that was being broadcasted from France: "_L'amour dans l'âout_". After a few seconds of sticking, he slid off the billboard like melted butter on a hotplate. He landed inside of a nearby dumpster, which was full of bags of fluff. Danny floated out of the dumpster, managing to turn intangible to get the gunk off himself.

"But that definitely stinks…" Danny muttered to himself.

* * *

Jazz sat in her room, eyes on her laptop as she used Danny's spy helicopter to spy on her parents. Danny's disappearance out the window and the strange, ethereal light coming from his room proved to Jazz that whatever Jack and Maddie were hiding, it was big. She was able to tell when her parents diverted the topic to something else that was completely off topic and random. This in turn led Jazz to draw to the conclusion that Danny, her own baby brother, was involved in the secret. She had no idea how Danny was involved; but if her hypothesis was correct, that would mean something during the accident truly changed him forever.

She knew the accident didn't affect his personality and psychological process much (other than him being secretive, distant, having to use the bathroom all the time, and his grades being down the toilet) because he was still a bit annoying and cheeky like always. He wasn't as bratty as he used to be, but he still annoyed Jazz a lot.

"Don't worry, Danny," Jazz said, "I'm gonna figure this out for you so you don't have to be scared anymore!"

Jazz maneuvered the helicopter through the lab, watching her parents finish inventing something that looked like a soup thermos. She rolled her eyes when Jack said that the reason why it was a thermos was to catch the ghosts off guard and make capturing them easier. Then there was the additional function of actually holding soup in a separate space from the ghosts so you don't accidentally eat the ghost. Jazz made a mental note to not put soup in that thermos, knowing how her dad could be. There was a good chance the thermos did not have that feature and would just wreak the device or the ghosts could escape as you ate the soup. A really embarrassing way to lose to a ghost.

After a boring ten minutes of listening to her dad ramble to her mom about the thermos, Jack began to talk about an Ectopower generator that would work off excess Ectoplasm from the Ghost Portal to prolong the time between changes of the portal's Ectofilter. That or a ghost providing the Ectoplasm, which might be a bit painful. When Jazz heard how Jack say the word painful, she noticed how both Jack and Maddie seemed a bit unnerved by that. Jazz was completely confused by that.

"Didn't they want to, I quote," Jazz said and began to mock Jack, "Rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule as painfully as possible? Weird... Too weird, even for you guys."

At that moment, the ghost portal opened. Jazz watched as two glowing octopus shaped ghosts slithered out of the Ghost Zone on their tentacles. They were both completely neon green with glowing red eyes with no pupils or sclera. Their eyes also had thick black insomnia-esque rings around them. And the weirdest thing about them was that one of them was wearing glasses.

Jazz's eyes remained locked on the two octopus ghosts as they inched towards the door that led into the kitchen. She began using the helicopter to follow the ghosts. Since her parents were not revealing the whole story, she was going to see what they wanted. That was short lived, unfortunately. One of the two octopus ghosts spotted the helicopter and ate it. Jazz groaned as she shut off the laptop, not wanting to see a ghost's insides.

"Why does the world think that once isn't enough?" Jazz groaned.

That was when the two ghosts phased into Jazz's room with irritated looks on their simple faces. The most irritated one was the one that ate the helicopter. Jazz's eyes widened and began to scoot back in her bed.

"Um... Sorry if that gave you indigestion?" Jazz said lamely, "I'm not a gastroenterologist in training, so I don't know what it would do to you."

Jazz gulped as the octopuses inched near her menacingly. Tentacles began to grab every join and limb that Jazz owned in her body. She began to scream as the highly irritated octopus ghost lifted Jazz off her bed and held her upside down. The bespectacled octopus watched in some form of amusement as the irritated octopus waved the helpless Jazz around.

"LET ME GO!" Jazz screamed, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Before Jazz could scream any louder, the ghosts left the house with the screaming Jazz in tow.

By the time Jack and Maddie arrived in Jazz's room, Jazz was long gone. The only thing that remained from Jazz and the ghosts' presence was some small puddles of slimy Ectoplasm and Jazz's laptop.

"JAZZY-PANTS!" Jack yelled in horror.

Maddie comforted Jack by handing him a prototype Ectogun.

"Ready to put this to the test and save Jazz?" Maddie asked.

Jack took the gun with determination as Maddie pulled out her own prototype Ectogun.

"No spook is going to get away with kidnapping our baby girl!" Jack said with a surprising amount of seriousness, "Let's go get her back!"

* * *

It was lunch time at Casper High and the trio was sitting at their favorite spot on the bleachers as they watched some of the football players make complete fools of themselves. Tucker was filming every second of it, with intentions that were not so pure. Then things began to get a little disturbing when the Raven Mascot arrived on the scene for practice.

"Well look at that," Tucker mused, "Looks like they are going to need a new mascot soon."

"I kinda feel sorry for that guy," Danny said as he cringed, "And it is not because we lost last game."

Sam grimaced as the football players began to play football with the mascot. It sickened the trio just to see such abuse to be done to anyone.

"I don't understand how anyone could be so vile," Sam said as the mascot screamed in pain, "It takes a complete monster to do something like that."

An idea sparked in Tucker's head. Tucker gave the idea look he had to Danny. Danny knew how much trouble that look had always brought and frowned in response.

"Oh no, I am not going to use _them_ on the jocks!" Danny said firmly.

"This is the perfect opportunity to try being a superhero!" Tucker said, "You did say you were going to try to be one!"

"Tuck, superheroes don't beat up jocks," Danny said, "They bet up villains. And most of them, by the way, are lamer than a moody Dash by a long shot."

Before Tucker could say or do anything, an icy wisp of cold mist emerged from Danny's mouth, causing him to shiver for a second. He began to panic. If his memory served right, this happened when that blob ghost attacked him and Jack.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, dude," Tucker said and then began chuckling, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

All he got as a response to that joke was two annoyed groans.

"Geez, can't a guy lighten up the mood around here?" Tucker asked.

"This isn't a joking matter, Tuck," Danny said, "The last time that mist came out; my dad was eaten by a ghost! What if one comes here and tries to get you guys too?"

"Danny, you might want to make that 'what if one' a 'what if two'," Sam said as she pointed towards the other side of the field.

On the other side of the field were two pairs of red eyes. Once the eyes came out of the shadows, it was known that they belonged to a pair of neon green, glowing octopuses. Danny tensed at the fact they were ghosts and scooted back a bit.

"What are those things?" Sam asked as she stared at the newcomers.

"Those are actual, full out ghosts," Danny said with some nervousness in his voice.

"And that's not all," Tucker said and pointed at the octopus that wasn't wearing glasses, "Look!"

"HELP ME!"

The non-bespectacled ghost was holding Jazz upside down. The frightened Jazz squirmed in its grasp with all her might, trying and failing to get free. The football players on the field spotted the ghosts and ran away in panic, carrying the mascot away with them.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled out, "Guys, if anyone asks where I am, tell them that... uh... It was the tacos!"

"We got it covered," Sam said.

Danny dove through the space between the seats to get into a good hiding spot. He was once more scared, but it wasn't because of the small lingering bit of fear of ghosts. It was because once more, one of his loved one's life was on the line. What made it worse was that it wasn't just one malformed, mindless blob ghost this time. It was two octopus shaped ghosts that looked like they had _some_ brains (pun not intended).

With the knowledge of what could happen if he didn't do something, he let out his battle cry and transformed. He climbed out from underneath the bleachers and began flying towards the two octopuses.

"HEY!" Danny called out with some nervousness lacing his voice, "Uhh... LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Danny rammed into the ghost that held Jazz. Jazz came flying out of the ghost's grip. She began to scream as she sailed through the air, fearing that this was possibly the end for her. Just when she was about an inch away from her head smacking into the some hard metal, Danny managed to catch her. She opened an eyes and looked at her rescuer.

"Hey, your that ghost that I saw yesterday!" Jazz said.

"Look, just run while you still can!" Danny said as he sat his sister on the ground.

With that said, he rushed off to make sure the ghosts didn't get near anyone else. Jazz however, didn't heed Danny's advice. Instead, she stayed, wanting to know what was so special about the ghost that recused her. She had to figure out the secret, no matter what the consequences were so she could protect her little brother from whatever possible harm it could bring. So without a second thought, she dove into the bleachers, praying that she would be safe here as she watched the battle.

Danny socked the non-bespectacled octopus ghost in the face with brute force.

"That is for kidnapping my sister!" Danny said and kicked the other ghost in the gut, "And that is for... Well I got nothings else. I am just mad that you two kidnapped my sister."

The bespectacled octopus slapped Danny across the field with its tentacles. It charged after Danny, with malicious intentions. Just before Danny could hit the ground, it grabbed Danny by the ankle. The bespectacled octopus brought Danny up to its face.

"Um... Hi?" Danny asked meekly.

The bespectacled octopus just glared at Danny and began whipping the ground with the poor hybrid. Danny groaned in pain after the ghost managed to bruise every inch of Danny's body.

"Man, you guys hold bad grudges..." Danny said, "PMSing much?"

The bespectacled octopus hissed and threw Danny towards its partner, furious at what Danny said. Before the second octopus ghost could catch Danny, Danny managed to turn intangible and slip through the other ghost's grasp, making what would make a perfect catch become a perfect miss. The unlucky part of this strategy was that Danny was still working the kinks out of the brakes. This led to Danny face planting into a tree.

Danny removed himself from the tree and saw the two octopuses coming after him. He muttered under his breath as he got into a clumsy looking battle stance. The bespectacled octopus rammed at Danny from the right and the non-bespectacled octopus came up from underneath, ramming something it shouldn't have...

"HEY!" Danny cried out in slight pain and kicked the non-bespectacled octopus in the eyes with the heels of his boots, "Don't ram there! That's just gross!"

The non-bespectacled octopus ghost screeched a bit and began to tend to its bleeding eyes. Danny cringed as he saw the Ectoplasm leak from the ghost's sockets.

"At least it should be busy for a bit..." Danny said and faced the bespectacled octopus ghost, "Alright... You... Uh... What are you exactly?"

The bespectacled octopus took off its glasses and smashed them into Danny's head. Danny yelped as Danny got hammered into the ground. After a few moments of being hammered, the octopus stopped and began to slither away. Danny's head spun a bit from the dizziness caused by the excessive hitting.

"Hit a guy with glasses..." Danny muttered dryly as he accidentally became human again, "Somehow that is really fitting..."

That was when Danny passed out from exhaustion and a slight concussion.

* * *

Sam and Tucker became filled with anxiety and fear as the watched Danny fall over and change back to normal. With their best friend out of commission, there was no one to stop the two octopuses, or what Tucker dubbed "Ectopuses". They had no ghost weapons nor did they have training. They were just two helpless freshman students.

Tucker, out of sheer panic, grasped Sam's shoulders and began to shake her around. The goth girl became highly annoyed by this action.

"What are we gonna do, Sam?!" Tucker cried out, "What are we gonna do?! We're gonna die!"

"First of, let go of me!" Sam said, trying to hold her tongue and her combat boots back, "We need to get Danny and ourselves out of here! Come on!"

With that, Sam jumped off the bleachers and began dashing into the field. Tucker rushed to the outer edge of the field, biting his nails with high tension building. Sam did her best to try to evade the objects and dirt that was poorly aimed at both Sam and the unconscious Danny. By the time she reached Danny, Sam was covered head to toe in dirt, something she hoped was just mud, and twigs. With a small tiny bit of effort, Sam picked up Danny and began rushing towards Tucker.

"Come on, Sam!" Tucker called out loudly, "You are almost here!"

"I know that!" Sam yelled as she felt her energy being siphoned away and replaced by adrenaline, "I am so gonna need to hit the gym if this is going to become an everyday thing! COME AND HELP ME OUT, TUCKER!"

"Okay, okay!" Tucker said as he rushed out onto the field, "No need to bite my head off!"

Sam stopped a few feet away from Tucker, panting as sweat drenched her forehead. She brought Danny's dangling feet towards Tucker. Tucker wrinkled his nose as he got a whiff of Danny's shoes.

"Ugh!" Tucker cried out in disgust, "There is no way I am carrying his feet!"

"We don't have time for this, Tucker!" Sam snapped between breaths, "Just grab them!"

Ten seconds of silence passed before Tucker grabbed Danny's legs. He gave a hard glare at Sam.

"Fine!" Tucker said, "But you owe me a Mega Meaty Melt!"

"Less complaining, more running!" Sam said, ignoring Tucker's comment.

With that, Sam and Tucker began to run away from the field. The two Ectopuses began chasing Tucker and Sam after realizing that throwing stuff at them wasn't very successful. Tucker looked back and his eyes widened.

"Sam!" Tucker said, "THEIR GAINING ON US AND I CAN'T RUN ANY FASTER!"

"See what happens when you eat nothing but meat?" Sam snapped, with her main focus being just to get to safety.

"Don't put down meat!" Tucker said, "It's the only reason why I am moving right now!"

"Like a turtle!" Sam retorted.

"Now that's just hurtful..." Tucker muttered.

Just as the duo were about to carry Danny across the street, they heard something. It was a vehicle coming. Sam and Tucker froze, knowing that by the sound of the wheels, it was coming fast, too fast to try to run across the road. Just when they thought they were done for as the Ectopuses came closer and closer at alarming speeds, they realized which vehicle it was. It was the Fenton GAV or "just a RV" as Danny tried to say multiple times in the past.

The Fenton GAV came to a full, skidding stop right in front of the trio. Jack almost literally flew out of the driver's side, armed with a prototype Ectogun and... A thermos?

"Have you guys seen the ghost that took Jazz?" Jack asked as Maddie got out of the GAV, equally armed as her husband but with a rope instead of a thermos.

"Actually, it was two of them," Tucker corrected and dramatically pointed behind him, "And they are coming this way!"

"Thanks kids," Jack said and began charging at the two Ectopuses, "EAT MY FIRE, GHOSTS!"

Jack began blasting at them like a maniac, missing them every time with his wild, loose cannon aim. The Ectopuses just floated there, giving Jack bored looks as he missed the still targets.

Maddie, was about to jump into the fray when she noticed something wasn't quite right. One, Jazz was nowhere to be seen; and two, Danny was knocked out. She quickly rushed over to Danny, who was still in Sam and Tucker's arms.

"What happened to Danny?" Maddie asked as her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Uh... The ghosts attacked him!" Sam and Tucker said in union.

It wasn't the full truth, but it was still the truth. They didn't want to let Danny's mom know that. She would freak out if she knew that Danny willingly fought them to save Jazz instead of calling for help.

Maddie's features began to darken. Nobody was going to hurt her baby boy while she was alive. And that was a cold hard fact that she was going to drill into those Ectopuses' brains.

"Watch over Danny for me," Maddie said and ran into the fight, "THIS IS FOR HURTING OUR SON, YOU ECTOPLASMIC PIECES OF SCUM!"

Maddie took out the rope and gave a strong flick with it. The ghosts screeched as it popped the sound barrier near them and began hissing at Danny's parents. The non-bespectacled Ectopus launched itself and Maddie, with its teeth bared and eyes glowing brighter than they were before. It was severely ticked off.

Jack on the other hand, was dealing with the bespectacled Ectopus and was not having much luck. In fact, he was currently a prisoner in its tentacles. The thermos had long fallen out of his pocket inside the GAV, so he had no way of testing that capturing device out now.

"Okay, note to self: Make something that will keep ghosts from touching you," Jack muttered to himself.

Maddie lassoed her ghost proof rope around the non-bespectacled Ectopus. She gave it a few strong tugs, making sure it was secure. She gave a smirk at her captured prey.

"Boo," Maddie said.

However, her victory was short lived. It turned out the residue had began to dry out. This in turn began weakening its anti-ghost properties with every second. Eventually, after one minute, the non-bespectacled Ectopus phased out of the ropes and gave a howling screech. Maddie cursed her luck.

'_Looks like I will be experimenting with the residue to make a much better one,_' Maddie thought.

The non-bespectacled Ectopus shot out its tentacles at Maddie, using its spectral manipulation to make them stretch out. Maddie didn't even have two seconds to think as the tentacles came hurdling at her. The non-bespectacled Ectopus managed to grab Maddie in a solid grip, causing her to drop the prototype Ectogun.

Sam and Tucker quickly set Danny down with panicked looks on their faces.

"This is really bad!" Tucker said, "Danny's out and his parents are turning out to be very lame ghost hunters!"

"I heard that!" Jack called out.

"We need to wake up Danny!" Sam said.

Sam got up and began digging through the GAV, hoping to find something of use. She found the thermos and grabbed it. All she knew about thermoses at this point that they hold liquids like soup and hot chocolate. Without wasting a second, Sam barged out of the GAV and back to Danny's side.

"I hope Mr. Fenton didn't eat all of the soup in this thing!" Sam prayed out loud.

Sam opened the thermos and tipped it over Danny's torso. A few beats of silence went by, and nothing came out of the thermos nor did Danny wake up. Sam looked inside it to find no left over droplets of liquid.

"Who the heck carries around an empty thermos?!" Sam asked in annoyance, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"I've got an idea!" Tucker said.

Tucker took the thermos, crouched on the ground, and began poking Danny with the thermos. Sam frowned at Tucker, not very amused at what Tucker was playing.

"Tucker!" Sam hissed, "We don't have time for games! We have a very serious situation on our hands!"

"But look!" Tucker said as he continued to poke Danny with the thermos, "He's waking up!"

It was true. Danny flinched a bit as the cold lid of the thermos nudged into his side. He gave off some annoyed moans that sounded like "not now Jazz". This encouraged to turn up the nudging up a notch… And added some rather silly stuff that made Sam rather annoyed.

"Wake up, dude!" Tucker said in a happy voice, "Today is the day you get married to Sam! And that's not the best part! You got her pregnant!"

"Shut your mouth, Tucker!" Sam seethed.

At that moment, Danny shot awake. Horror drenching poor Danny's face in perspiration. Tucker couldn't help but laugh at how priceless Danny looked despite the situation at hand. Danny, after realizing what Tucker was laughing about, turned his attention to Tucker and glared.

"Dude, that is so not funny!" Danny snapped.

"But it worked!" Tucker said.

"We can discuss Tucker's alarm clock ethics later," Sam said, "We have a bigger issue at stake here. Those ghosts-"

"Ectopuses!" Tucker chimed in, annoying Sam a bit.

"Whatever! All that matters at the moment is that they caught your parents!" Sam said as she pointed at the field.

"WHAT!?" Danny shouted, immediately jumping back on his feet, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP THEM?!"

"First off, we don't have any training in this kind of stuff!" Sam said, equaling the level between her and Danny, "And second of all, we don't have _anything_ to attack those ghosts with other than this _useless_ soup can that your dad obviously forgot to fill up!"

Sam shook the thermos with anger in Danny's face. Danny flinched back, trying to avoid Sam's wrath. But at the same time, Jack once more heard the insult and took some offense to it.

"Just to let you kids know," Jack began as he struggled in the bespectacled Ectopus's grip, "That thermos is not just for soup, it is also- MMPH!"

At that moment the Ectopus covered Jack's mouth, tired of hearing his shouting and blabbering.

"It is also for what?" Tucker asked, "Turning ghosts _into_ soup? Man, if it is, that's just nasty!"

Even tough the trio couldn't see Jack, they knew Jack was not very impressed with Tucker's question. Danny then remembered something. He saw his mom's mouth was still uncovered.

"MOM!" Danny yelled out, "WHAT EXACTLY IS THE THERMOS FOR?!"

"IT'S TO CAPTURE GHOSTS, SWEETIE!" Maddie yelled back, trying to dodge the tentacles that kept coming to gag her mouth, "IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S IDEA, BUT WE HAVEN'T EXACTLY GOT ALL OF THE KINKS OUT OF IT!"

That was the last Danny heard from his mother's mouth. The non-bespectacled finally managed to gag her.

"Looks like we still have a chance after all," Danny said and snatched the thermos from Sam via Intangibility.

Sam blinked for a few seconds before seeing the smug smirk on Danny's face. She lowered her eye lids into a dry, disinterested glare.

"Really Danny? You could have just said please, you know," Sam said.

"No time for politeness!" Danny said and dashed out onto the field.

After a few seconds of running, Danny managed to transform. It was kind of difficult this time due to not being fully recovered from his exhaustion. He was lucky to even have energy to pull off what he planned on doing.

"Hey! Ectopussys!" Danny called out [**AN:** As in cats, not the dirty stuff, pervs!], "EAT THIS!"

That quip got their undivided attention. Though, they were a bit ticked at what Danny called them.

Danny uncapped the thermos and pointed it at the Ectopuses, expecting something to happen instantly. The Ectopuses stared at the half ghost kid, also expecting something to happen. Sam just face palmed as Tucker tried not to laugh at how stupid Danny looked. If Jack and Maddie weren't in their current situations, they would be giving strange looks at Danny. But at the moment, they were more concerned of whether or not they would even make it out of this mess in one piece.

Danny held up the thermos's opening to his eye and looked into it. He turned it upside down and began banging the palm of his hand against the bottom.

"Come on! How do I work this thing?!" Danny said in frustration, "Dad, next time, make an instructions manual!"

By the look Jack was giving the thermos and the attempted hand gestures, it seemed as if he was trying to tell him how it worked.

"Dad, I don't speak Sign Language!" Danny said.

As he said that, Danny accidentally hit a button and activated the thermos's charging mechanism. He began to feel a small amount of power leave his body. When he realized that there were labeled buttons (one to charge, one to capture, and one to release) on the thing, he pushed a random button out of curiosity. Not the smartest thing to do...

The button he pressed released a large blue beam of energy. Danny was completely caught off guard, and quickly pointed the beam away from his face with a yelp. He was lucky managed to dodged the beam because when the beam hit the non-bespectacled ghost on accident, it began sucking it up. The Ectopus slowly began release Maddie from its grip as the thermos began sucking it up. Once it completely released Maddie, the thermos was able to easily suck it up.

"Whoa!" Danny said, "Okay, good thing I wasn't on the business end of this thing! Note to self: Don't stick your face in any more inventions..."

Danny hesitantly then pointed the thermos at the Ectopus that held Jack. He pressed the capture button and released the blue beam once more. It took a few minutes for this one to get sucked up due to how much of a fight it was giving. Looks like in the future, weakening the enemy would have to come first in order to prevent them escaping the beam like the bespectacled Ectopus almost did.

Danny slowly capped the thermos away from his body, not wanting to accidentally suck himself inside it. After the lid was secured, Danny was instantly the victim of a gigantic family hug involving Jack and Maddie. He yelped a bit as they ruffled his hair and gave him kisses. His cheeks turned scarlet as he heard the snickers of his friends. At least the day was over for them.

However, it was just the beginning of something much more. And boy, would it be quite the rollercoaster ride.

* * *

Jazz ran home as fast as she could, completely stunned by what she had witnessed. Logic was gone from her world the moment she saw the ghost she saw yesterday turn into Danny, HER OWN BROTHER. Now that she knew, she slapped herself.

"I can't believe I never noticed the similarities!" Jazz berated herself, "And I am the sensible one!"

She began thinking of the possible reasons for why her parents and Danny never told her. The most common one involved the fact she would think they were crazy and wouldn't understand.

In the end, she had to face the facts; she wasn't supposed to know this information. There was only one thing she could do, keep her new found knowledge to herself. It pained her to have her lie to her parents and brother about this kind of thing, but it was the only way she could ensure that everyone could be safe. She also needed time to let this sink in and adjust her view to the new found reality of her world. When they were ready, she was positive they will tell her everything. For now, she was a Secret Secret Keeper, something she was going have to learn how to be fast.

"Might as well hit the book store," Jazz said, "I am sure they will have a good book on how to make convincing lies."


	9. Totally Radical! (Translated)

**Binas:** Please use a binary translator to read this totally awesome chapter. I recommend using binarytranslator*com

* * *

.

* * *

01000001 01010000 01010010 01001001 01001100 00100000 01000110 01001111 01001111 01001100 01010011 00100001 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000001 01000011 01010100 01010101 01000001 01001100 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001111 01010101 01000111 01001000 01010100 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000011 01001000 01000001 01010000 01010100 01000101 01010010 00100001 00100000 01011000 01000100 00001010 01000100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 00100000 01000001 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101100 00100000 01000110 01101111 01101111 01101100 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100001 00100000 01001101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01101011 01110011 00100001

* * *

TRANSLATION:

* * *

APRIL FOOLS! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER! XD Don't worry, next chapter will be up as soon as it can. I am still trying to figure out what to do. I am not sure if I want to bring in an actual villain or not. One thing I am sure of is that I will bring something interesting to the table. Have a fun April Fools day! May your day be full of hilarious pranks and tricks!


	10. Shenanigans

**Binas:** Welcome back you guys! I am back with another chapter. I hope it brings what you are looking for in a good story because boy do we need more good stories. And it is not just on Fanfiction. I already discussed part of it with a good friend of mine that I talk with a lot (you know who you guys are; one is in real life (and goes to my school), the other is here on Fanfiction).

Sorry that this took so long. My computer got hit with a Rootkit virus (It was called Name but installed as Unideals and SalesPluus; Note to self: Do research before installing emulators) and had to do a complete system recovery (which got rid of that and my files, thankfully not my fanfiction which has been saved here, on my flashdrive, and school computer) and make a recovery drive. Guess I have to add "learn about computer viruses" to the list of reasons to take Computer Science when I graduate and go to college. I am just glad the Rootkit was only an annoying ad spammer and not the one that hides Trojans and Worms from Anti-Malware software. All I can say is that I went into Over-Kill War with that Rootkit before I did a recovery just to make sure it got a good beating. Yes, I sicked Adwcleaner, Malwarebytes (three times), Hitman Pro, and Windows Defender on it. Hopefully all that I did was enough.

**Tucker:** I'm scared...

**Binas:** Don't be. You didn't give me the Rootkit. Bluestacks did. Should have never went there in the first place and should have just asked. I guess that's what I get for not asking if my Android phone could still work without its SIM card. At least now I know, so that means I can play Plague Inc. whenever I want! Though I am hoping to get Plague Inc.: Evolved for my birthday (Plague Inc.: Evolved is on Steam).

Sorry if the prank I made was mean or something. I intended it as a lighthearted joke. But hey, come on, it was bound to happen at some point! Everyone makes joke chapters on April Fool's Day, so don't act like I am the only one who has done it. I bet one of you is guilty of pulling a prank at some point. But anyhow, I re-uploaded that chapter with translations underneath.

No, I will not reveal what school I go to, I don't need stalkers. Stalkers will be smashed with the atrocities from the pits of the animation community's version of the Lake of Fire. Trust me when I say atrocities. I know guys maybe thinking Spongebob [Gags.], but I have found something worse than that. And it has been forgotten for a bit until its slight bring back into focus via popular Youtubers like TheMysteriousEnder and RebelTaxi. Yes, I am talking about... Mega Babies. THE WORST SHOW EVER! It even has an episode that tops "The Splinter" from Spongebob (I am not joking, watch the Mega Babies episode "Poop Doggy Dogg" if you don't believe me and are willing to lose a bit of your sanity for a bit).

Reviews:

**SmokeyWolf13:** I am glad you love the story so far. Don't worry; I will try not to pull that binary prank again... Keyword: try... I'm evil aren't I?

**Andovia212:** Like I said in our never ending PM thread, Jazz is a genius. You can't hide anything from her for long.

**Lovesbugsalot:** You ask "why books". Let's say I needed a closure to the chapter without feeling like I left a cliffy. I only leave those when I feel it is needed and not to torture you guys.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny sighed as Mr. Lancer droned on and on about Shakespeare's play "As You Like It". He would have found this play a bit dirty and funny if Mr. Lancer didn't suck the joy out of it by getting onto the more perverted classmates who cracked up even dirtier jokes about the dirty jokes.

Then there were extremely few kids who did understand a few things about Shakespearean era English were pretty much laughing on the floor at insults like "I desire that we be better strangers" and "And in his brain which is as dry as the remainder biscuit after a voyage, he hath strange places". Mr. Lancer also told them to keep their laughs to themselves so that the lesson could continue.

Danny, on the other hand, couldn't understand the words like "hath", so some of the insults didn't make sense to him. With the lack of understanding and the jokes he would get if Mr. Lancer did explain them, he felt really bored. The uncomfortable feeling of being bored plagued Danny in a few ways. First off all, Danny wanted something to do really badly. Heck, running from Dash sounded like more fun than this. And second, Danny was about ready to fall asleep. The latter would have been somewhat more avoidable if the skies weren't overcast with low hanging gray clouds and the smell of moister on the way in the form of down-casting rain.

Danny eyed Mr. Lancer and then his desk. It was so tempting and inviting. He slowly crossed his arms on his desk as he kept his eyes on Mr. Lancer. Then ever so slowly, Danny brought his head closer and closer to his makeshift pillow. As soon as his cheek met his boney arms, he was out like a light. Not even five minutes in his slumber, Mr. Lancer shook Danny awake. Danny's light blue eyes meet Mr. Lancer's dark blue eyes. A sheepish smile graced Danny's face while Mr. Lancer continued to frown at Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, this play is not like the last one we did, so I'd appreciate that you do not take a nap in my class," Mr. Lancer said.

"Sorry, sir," Danny said.

So the lesson dragged on at a snail's pace. Every minute was a battle between Danny and his temptation to fall asleep. Every yawn uttered by the class was not helping Danny's resolve to try to stay away in any way. Just when Danny lost the battle against his temptation to sleep, the bell rang. So technically, Danny counted that as a win. It was because he managed to last until the bell, which in of itself was a big deal in a way.

Danny packed up his things and left for his next class: Gym. He groaned, not looking forward to what kind of torture Ms. Tetslaff would dish out this period. This kind of thinking didn't help Danny in anyway. In fact, it caused him to accidentally make his foot intangible and trip.

He got up with hast, hoping no one saw that embarrassing supernatural-induced prat fall. It did not help that the warning bell rang, causing Danny to accidentally make himself become invisible. He failed to realize that he was invisible as he ran down the hallway. Many students yelped when they looked Danny's way. The reason why, but Danny didn't understand, but it was something he _should_ have noticed.

"Um, dude,"

Danny turned around to spot Tucker, who had a look that was combination of disgust and weirded-out.

"Why is everyone looking at me weirdly today?" Danny asked, "I made sure that dad didn't put Ectoplasm in the washing machine."

"One word: Boxers," Tucker said and pointed at Danny's lower half.

Danny looked down and saw he was completely invisible. The only thing that was visible about him was his embarrassing red boxers that had white bleach spots from his dad's bumbling in the laundry room. He yelped with blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Aw, darn it!" Danny said, sounding very humiliated.

"You seriously need to go underwear shopping…" Tucker said shaking his head, "Just be glad Sam hasn't caught up yet."

* * *

"Alright, Maggots!" Ms. Tetslaff said with booming voice that could rival Jack Fenton's, "Today we are getting into my favorite unit: Dodge ball!"

Ms. Tetslaff picked up a red dodge ball and threw it at an unlucky nerd for emphasis. Danny, Sam, and Tucker winced as the kid went flying from the force put into the ball's trajectory.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Tucker said.

"Now, we are going to split into two teams, the Bones and the Meats," Ms. Tetslaff said, "The team that remains standing is the winner and will get five points added to their grade. The losers get nothing at all."

Tucker then shot up like a little kid. He waved his hand eagerly in the air. Danny and Sam leaned back slightly so they didn't get hit by Tucker's hyperactive hand. Sam shot Tucker an annoyed look, not very amused by the childish behavior.

"Oh! Oh!" Tucker cried out, "I want to be on the Meats! I want to be on the Meats!"

"Bones…" Ms. Tetslaff deadpanned as she pointed to Tucker.

"Aw man!" Tucker pouted as his hopes deflated.

'_I can see where this going…_' Danny thought bitterly as Ms. Tetslaff pointed at him and said "Bones".

Ms. Tetslaff came face to face with Sam. Sam gave Ms. Tetslaff her infamous disinterested scowl as if she were daring the gym teacher to do her worst.

"Meats," Ms. Tetslaff said, irking Sam right on the spot.

"Darn it!" Sam cursed and glared at Ms. Tetslaff as she walked on to the next person.

Ms. Tetslaff continued to point and call out either "Bones" or "Meats". Eventually on the left side of the gym, there were only the more aggressive, stronger students. However, that side also included all of the jocks as well. Sam scowled in anger as she got caught between two jocks talking about sports.

"Somebody please kill me!" Sam groaned under her breath.

The right side of the gym was populated by the weaker, less agile nerds, geeks, and cheerleaders. Danny and Tucker gave each other jackpot grins as they saw Paulina checking her nails on their side of the gym. This disgusted Sam but also pleased her. She could take down the wicked witch of the east to help the two boys get focused.

"On the blow of my whistle, you will throw the balls with all of your might!" Ms. Tetslaff said, "And no head shots, that will secure you a place in detention if you do."

Ms. Tetslaff blew her whistle and the dodge balls went flying all over the place. One unhappy student that was not Sam or Paulina threw a dodge ball at Ms. Tetslaff. Ms. Tetslaff caught the ball and glared at the student who threw it at her.

"And no throwing balls at the ones who are not playing!" Ms. Tetslaff said and pointed at the bleachers.

The unhappy student grinned ear to ear and skipped to the benches to sit out. His plan was successful.

As time went on, Danny and Tucker were busy protecting Paulina as best they could... Emphasis on best. Paulina gave a devious, shallow smirk to Sam, gloating how she had boys protecting her. Deep in Paulina's mind however, even if they were to succeed in protecting her, which she doubt, she would not even date them. Sam seethed, not liking Paulina's dirty little plan. She gripped the dodge ball she was holding with all of her anger and threw it at Paulina. Sam put so much anger and force into it, Danny and Tucker had little time to react and take the bullet. Paulina yelped as the ball slammed into her gut, making bile travel up her throat. Luckily, she managed to keep it down as she hobbled over to the benches and sat down.

"Hey!" Tucker cried out in annoyance, "Why'd you hit Paulina?!"

"Uh, hello!" Sam said in equal annoyance, "She's just using you two and barely doing anything herself!"

Tucker only replied by throwing a dodge ball at Sam. Sam quickly dodged it, a bit caught off guard by Tucker's response. She was expecting something more verbal to be thrown at her. Sam caught one of the poorly aimed balls that one of the nerds tried to throw at her. She threw the dodge ball at Tucker, accepting the Techno Geek's challenge. That was when the two had a full out dodge ball war. None of the other students wanted to get involved in that mess, especially with how the two were being.

Danny backed away from his two friends and began focusing on the balls that were being aimed at him. Dash ordered a mass attack on all of the nerds and scrawny geeks that were not a part of Sam and Tucker's scuffle. He then began aiming at Danny, knowing that his fellow jocks would take care of anyone who tried to retaliate. Though retaliation was highly unlikely, Danny was unfortunately at the very bottom of the social ladder. And being on the very bottom pretty much meant, not even the nerd and geeks would support you, unless they were anything like Sam and Tucker, the other residents of the social ladder's floor.

Danny yelped as Dash pelted dodge ball, after dodge ball, after dodge ball at him. He would wonder on hold Dash managed to obtain so many dodge balls so quickly, but right now, he was fleeing for his life.

"THAT WAS FOR LETTING PAULINA GET KICKED OUT OF THE GAME, FEN-TOAD!" Dash hollered and threw another barrage of dodge balls at Danny, "AND THIS IS FOR LETTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND DO IT!"

Danny went to the floor for cover. The dodge balls passed over head, allowing the hybrid to sigh in relief. However, this relief was not to last. Dash scooped up some more and began throwing them at Danny again. Danny shot up and began running again, accidentally getting several nerds hit in the stomach by Dash's dodge balls.

"HOLD STILL, FEN-TON!" Dash yelled, annoyed with Danny's constant movement, "LET ME HIT YOU!"

Danny was starting to feel something off about his feet. He was about to look down when he fell face flat on the ground, allowing one of the stray balls fly over head towards the other team's direction. The ball smacked Dash right in the right arm.

"What?!" Dash asked in confusion, "Who threw that?!"

The nerd who threw it began to sweat and looked around nervously. Without a second thought he pointed at Danny, who was peeling himself off the ground and trying to get his feet tangible again.

"HE THREW IT!" The nerd shouted in fear, knowing that Dash would be dumb enough to buy it.

Danny by that time was standing with his feet fully tangible. When he heard the nerd's lie, a sinking feeling developed on the inside that made his powers want to act up. He tried his hardest to suppress the obnoxious urges of turning invisible, but it wasn't enough to keep his left hand visible. He shoved the invisible hand in his gym shorts, hoping that he could get it visible quickly.

"FENTON! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Dash shouted as he marched off to the bleachers.

Danny raised his visible hand in the air, diverting Ms. Tetslaff's attention from her clipboard.

"What is it this time, Fenton?" Ms. Tetslaff asked.

"Can I be excused?" Danny asked.

"Since you did get Dash out, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ms. Tetslaff said, "Just be quick. If you don't come back before the last team member gets taken out, I will mark you out of the game automatically, understand that?"

"Yes ma'am," Danny said.

With that, Danny rushed out of the gym as fast as he could, trying to keep the invisible hand hidden. As soon as he got into the hallway, he began running to his destination: the boy's locker room. Once he got inside the safety of the room that smelled like teen spirit, gym socks, musty underwear, and the old urine stain on the wall from a horrendous prank gone horribly wrong.

He looked around, making sure he was perfectly alone. Once he was sure that he was by himself, he pulled out his invisible hand. He began focusing on trying to make his hand reappear.

"Come on!" Danny muttered, "Become visible!"

At that moment, his hand became visible, making Danny smile. Just when he was about to leave, he began sinking through the floor.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" Danny groaned in annoyance.

* * *

The end of the school day came fast and boy was Danny glad about it. However, there was one major issue that came up that ruined his somewhat alright day. Dash and his promised revenge for not only for what happened during dodgeball, but for the fact he actually managed to get the Bones to beat the Meats.

So here was Danny now, stuck in his locker again. He was annoyed because not only was he accidentally turning invisible instead of intangible, which he wanted for once, he was also ended up missing the bus.

"Of all the rotten luck," Danny moaned in anger as he kicked at the door of his locker, "My parents are gonna kill me if I don't get out of here!"

After a minute or two of kicking at the door of his locker, his leg turned intangible. Danny fell through his locker door and went rolling on the floor. His head spun from the tumbling he just experienced. He shook the dizziness out of his head and shrugged.

"Not the way I planned it, but at least I am out of there now," Danny said.

Danny checked his watch and cringed. It was 2:55PM and the bus was long gone. He cursed his bad luck streak.

"Aw man! I will never make it home in time now!" Danny groaned and resisted the urge to slam his head into the wall, "This is so the last time I am going to promise to be home early, even if it is important!"

Danny began to run through the school hallways, towards the exit. Once he was at least thirty feet away from his locker, something hit him. It made Danny feel rather dumb that he completely forgot he could just fly and phase out of the school. The again, he didn't exactly care for his powers, but at least they were slowly becoming useful. And their main uses were escaping Dash, getting rid of threats against his friends and family, and now that he thought of it, possibly make doing chores easier. And those thoughts made the idea of keeping them seem less and less uncomfortable than they were in the beginning; that was despite the constant mishaps like invisible clothes and sinking through floors.

Danny looked around the hallway and only spotted a line normal, non-ghostly, black ants crawling along the floor into the cafeteria. He saw no people in his area, nor did he hear someone coming near his location. Without further ado or time wasted, he transformed. Like it was previously, it felt weird and indescribable, but the feeling was starting to feel less and less unnatural for Danny as the days passed.

Danny floated off the ground, turned intangible, and flew through the wall. He was ever thankful that his powers at least were getting easier to use in ghost form, unlike how his human form had at least had four ghost power related screw ups a day.

Once outside the building, the wind greeted the young hybrid via a gentle breeze that kissed his body. It was a bit cool to the touch compared to the late summer heat-early fall air. The sensation was refreshing from the stuffy, smelly building known as Casper High School.

After Danny was done taking in the feeling of being untethered from the force known as gravity, he took off flying in the direction of home. Over the past few weeks he managed to work out many of the kinks in flying that he had tried to iron out before and failed. The feeling of being able to have at least a moderate mastery over one of his powers was great. It helped him in keeping himself motivated on working out the kinks in the other two that were just flat out annoying at times (which doubled as embarrassing sometimes). And the good news was that Danny's control over those two were getting easier as the days went on from the day he had good control over flying.

* * *

It didn't take long for Danny to arrive at the front steps of the house he lived at. He looked around a bit to make sure the coast was clear before reverting to his human form. With that out of the way, he opened the front door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" Danny called out.

"We're in the kitchen!" Maddie called out.

Danny wondered into the kitchen and found his parents the kitchen's space. Maddie was fiddling with one of the many Ectoplasm powered kitchen appliances and Jack was in the empty corner with a gigantic... metal thingy... In all honesty, Jack himself had no idea what the thing did and even admitted that it was just a mash up of various old, "harmless" inventions. Danny added the thing-a-ma-bob to his mental list of things to avoid due to how little that his dad knew about the invention despite making it.

"So what was that important thing you were rambling about earlier, dad?" Danny asked slightly nervous, "Cause it sounded way more like you were rambling about telling me about it."

'_Please don't be something stupid and embarrassing!_' Danny chanted mentally, '_Please don't be something stupid and embarrassing!_'

Jack gave a puppy dog look to Maddie. Obviously there was something in the background that Danny didn't know about and wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Maddie sighed before giving Jack a confirming nod, making Jack lighten up with glee.

"Remember how you saved us those two times?" Jack asked, "You know, the blob that ate me and the spooks that kidnapped Jazz?"

"Yeah... Not exactly pleasant memories..." Danny said slowly before swallowing hard in discomfort, "Where exactly is this going?"

"I will tell you where! Your mother and I talked and talked and we came to a conclusion after the last two saves," Jack said, unable to contain his excitement much longer, "You are going to be learn how to fight ghosts so that way you can help us hunt ghosts and protect that spooky girlfriend of yours!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny denied instantly, "And dad, I kinda already had an idea of being a hero just until I can become an astronaut. Besides, what happened to you guys saying no?"

"You can still be a hero and hunt ghosts!" Jack said as he ruffled Danny's hair, "I know your mom said no at first, but you know how persuasive your old man can be."

Danny cringed before his eyes shot open wide. His dad was about ramble on how he got her to say yes now. Sweat came out by the bucket load as his cringe became a full out mortified look.

"Dad, I don't want to know how you got mom to say yes!" Danny said frantically, "Keep that bit to yourself, please! No need to scar me for life again! The Talk was enough!"

Maddie couldn't help but smile at the awkward moment between her husband and son. Sure, she didn't want her baby boy to get hurt, but since he managed to do what they were professionals in twice now with no assistance, that told her that Danny was growing up. It was sad to see that truth, but it made her proud at the same time.

"Jack, I think you should go show him some of the inventions you made for him now," Maddie said, aiding Danny in his escape from being rambled into disturbing valley.

"Good idea, Mads!" Jack said happily and grabbed Danny firmly by the wrist, "Let me show the cool stuff I made you!"

'_Why do I feel like this will end in my embarrassment?_' Danny thought.

* * *

The next day, Jack dropped off Danny at school. Danny had a look of annoyance on his face as his dad drove away. He was adorned in a mash of steam punk and techno get up that looked very tacky. He had an oversized visor over his eyes, a belt that was over stuffed with various miss matching gadgets, his dad's spare jumpsuit (because his jumpsuit was part of his ghost half's wardrobe), and a bunch of other junk.

Sam, who seemed a bit happier than normal, saw Danny and cringed as she walked up.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know..." Danny said flatly.

"Well, you might want to get changed before school starts," Sam said as she cringed a bit, "You kind of look like you let your dad play dress up with you."

"You think?" Danny asked dryly.

Danny looked around a bit, making sure no one was watching. He then simply turned intangible and let the junk that his dad put on him fall the ground. Sam was going to protest that wandering around in nothing but boxers was not the answer when she saw that Danny had his own clothes underneath. Danny smirked.

"You know," Sam said with a raised eyebrow, "You should have done that in the bathroom, not in the middle of the school yard."

"And risk embarrassment?" Danny asked as he picked up his dad's junk and threw it in the dumpster (well, minus the thermos, a few Ectoguns, and a piece of rope), "No thanks."

The bell then rang, letting all students know it was time for school.

"Well, we might want to hurry," Sam said, "I don't us to have detention during lunch on this special day."

'_I don't want to know where this is going!_' Danny thought.

* * *

Lunch time came around the corner very quickly. In the far end of the lunch room was a booth being ran by Sam. Over her head was a green banner that simply read "Petition for Better Lunches" in big purple letters. The words alone garnered a big chunk of attention from many of the students who wanted a more sensational meal rather than the bland stuff that the lunch lady slopped onto their trays and called it "lunch".

"Whoa guys!" Sam said as she had to balance herself around the crowd, "There is enough time for everyone to sign the petition!"

Tucker frowned at the booth, not liking the feeling it gave him. He leaned in towards Danny, with nervousness apparent.

"There's something wrong with that booth!" Tucker whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked, "It's just a petition. One that I hope at least gets us a lunch lady who doesn't cook stuff that kills your insides."

"Man, I knew you were clueless, but this is just ridiculous!" Tucker said, "Sam plus petition equals every meat lover's doom! You know she's going to change the menu at this rate!"

Danny snorted, trying not to laugh at the role reversal.

'_And they thought I was the highly paranoid one!_' Danny thought.

"I highly doubt it," Danny said, "Look. It blandly says 'Better Lunches'. That probability means that the lunches get a better quality. Maybe even adding some of that steak sauce that you like."

Tucker's mouth watered at the words "Steak Sauce". Danny mentally smirked, knowing he succeed in calming Tucker down.

Sam at that moment, emerged from the large crowd, looking proud of herself. She walked over to Tucker an immediately cringed.

"Why is Tucker drooling?" Sam asked in disgust, "Did you hypnotize him with steak sauce or something like that again?"

"No..." Danny said innocently.

Sam gave a flat look at Danny, not buying his lie for a second.

"Danny, if you are going to lie, at least make it look like you're trying to tell the truth," Sam said dryly, "You sound like you stole from a cookie jar, of all things!"

"I can't help it!" Danny said, "I suck at lying. One of the reasons why I got caught two nights ago doing something that even my dad said was just ridiculous."

"And it was stealing from a cookie jar, wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"Actually it was some things for an exotic smoothie," Danny corrected with a sheepish grin.

"Danny, if it was anything like that Kiwi Fudge smoothie with cheese puffs and bacon crumbs, I am going to puke," Sam said then immediately corrected her wording, not wanting her best friend to spill out what kind it was, "You know what, on second thought, don't tell me! Please don't!"

Before Danny could say anything, Sam got dragged away by some of the petition signers. Danny frowned at the rudeness of the signers.

"And I was wondering exactly where your manners were!" Danny yelled out sarcastically.

Danny then turned his head to still see Tucker drooling. It was funny at first, and now, it was just getting gross and going into a few shades of disturbing.

"Um, Tucker," Danny said awkwardly, and nudged Tucker a bit, "Are you here or in meat land?"

Tucker didn't reply, instead he began salivating even more, confirming the fact he was in meat land. Danny nudged a bit more and more, trying to wake up his best friend from his meaty trance. He kept this up, failing to notice a very familiar feeling over taking him. His eyes widened as he realized it too late.

"Uh oh..." Danny whispered.

Danny was sucked into Tucker's body really quickly. He frantically looked around, hoping no one saw anything going on. Everyone was still focused on Sam's petition. He sighed in relief. That was one less problem and future consequences to deal with. He then shifted his focus onto his other main problem. He was inside Tucker's body as if it were his own. It was weird. He felt every stimulus that Tucker's body detected and could feel Tucker's rambunctious will in the background, protesting and trying to kick out the invader that was inside his body.

"I'm in Tucker's body?" Danny asked himself.

Danny used Tucker's body and kicked a little nearby dust bunny. Tucker's body moved exactly the way Danny wanted it to, making the hybrid smirk. Ideas of all kinds of revenge on Dash began flooding through his mind. He then felt the urge to do something really embarrassing and nonsensical. He grabbed a random empty perfume bottle and filled it up with the excess drool.

"Hey everyone!" Danny called out through Tucker's body, "I got a new perfume line that has no name at the moment but gives off the manliest of smells!"

Everyone gave the possessed Tucker weird looks for a moment before going back to what they were doing. Danny couldn't help but burst out laughing. During his laughing fit, Tucker's will kicked Danny out, not very amused by what Danny had just did. And that was not even factoring that the whole thing began on accident. Danny was still laughing as he hit the floor. Tucker loomed over the hybrid, looking very unimpressed by the strange after thoughts that Danny's little possession escapade implanted into his mind.

"Dude, did you really have to go that far to snap me out of that?" Tucker asked.

"It was an accident that wound up inside," Danny said.

"Huh," Tucker said, not very convinced because of the after thoughts that lingered, "Now that you had your fun, I guess it's my turn."

Tucker then smirked and sprayed Danny with the perfume bottle filled with drool. The geek began to giggle at the deadpan face that was on the half ghost's face.

"Now we are even," Tucker said.

"We won't be when I beat you in DOOMED tonight," Danny said.

"Is that a challenge?" Tucker asked, smiling at the thought of a challenge.

"Yeah!" Danny said, "Loser has to make something out of that drool filled perfume bottle!"

"Deal!" Tucker said.

With that, both Tucker and Danny shook on it with competitive smirks. Sam in the background groaned.

"Why do those two have to share the same messed up way of bonding?" Sam asked, disgusted by the idea of drool based perfume.

Sam shook her head. Maybe she could do something to rain on their little disgusting parade. That gave her an idea. Maybe she could prevent the drool perfume from existing after all.

"Look out virtual reality, here comes your worst nightmare!" Sam said darkly.


	11. Mystery Meat

**Binas:** Here is chapter ten and what will be our final chapter in this installment. Yes, we have reached Mystery Meat, in a sense. I know, it's a sad day, but there is hope. I am planning a sequel that will continue where this story ends. I am currently trying to think of a name.

And guest viewers, I welcome you guys to review. Don't be scared, I don't bite...

I have recently posted this story to DeviantArt. So my little deviants, you can now read this story there too! Very handy if your school has blocked things like. The next place I plan to post to is Wattpad, so yeah Wattpadders, you get will get a share of this too. Trust me, as soon as I find more places to post that are easy to get to at school, I will post them there. But however, fanfiction*net will ALWAYS get the first update.

Link: princessbinas*deviantart*com/gallery/54091682/Accident-Month-One

And as for the long time waiting. A few weeks back, I got picked on severely (in a psychological way because the primary weapon was sounds and trying to force me to sing things I didn't know/want to). So yeah, my self-esteem and confidence got damaged for a bit. Then there was the retaliation, which included more psychological bullying. That doesn't mean I will stop writing, it just means I might be able to tackle new angles on bullying (AKA write new forms of it for my stories) at some point in the future. However, it is the main reason why I have been so delayed in releasing this chapter. The second reason in test anxiety and trying to figure things out.

As for the timeline. This is around five school days later. As for the verdict of the bet, yup, both Danny and Tucker lost. They decided to drop the bet because they had nothing planned for if they both failed to beat each other. However, there will be a reference later in the possible sequel. Maybe even a certain perfume bottle will appear. Who knows?

Theory time:

I have stated time and time again in various stories and chapters that when it comes to ghosts in the DP universe, they are Butch's original intent: another species (or in black-and-white morality: monsters). I don't believe they are the actual dead. In some cases, I do believe they were meant to be something like an anti-version of a dead person (like Ember being an anti-version of a dead pop star) kinda like how Fairies have Anti-Fairies in Fairly Odd Parents. Then there's the chance they are just screwing with humans by saying their the dead and that joke kinda went too far and ended up creating ghost stories (Pun not intended) like Bloody Mary and Slender Man (Wait, the latter is a ghost story and the former is a creepy pasta... Oops...). Then there is the fact ghosts actually do have DNA. It has been blatantly said on various occasions, like in the finale when Vlad spits (figuratively) right in Jack's face in outer space.

For the Lunch Lady Ghost, what I think she meant in the first episode by the lunch menu and her involvement, she probably somehow disguised herself as a human or overshadowed one (or more since she said "fifty years"; Spectra has disguised herself as a human before, so it's possible for any ghost to if I am correct) to create and keep the menu. At a later point, she probably got discovered and sent into the Ghost Zone (probably fell into a natural portal by chance). That, or she just decided to vanish, seeing how successful she was at keeping the menu in place and thought it would stay that way (over confidence seems to be a running theme).

And finally, and I do have the guts to say this: Some of the writers probably forgot the original intent of what ghosts were suppose to be in the series. It's kind of like how the writers of Spongebob forget that Spongebob (which I still hate for giving things like "Gift of Gum", "Stuck in the Wringer", "One Coarse Meal", "The Splinter", "A Pal for Gary", and "Pet Sitter Pat") is a freaking sponge! Yes, they actually have. Don't believe me? How many episodes are there that are like "Abrasive Side" and "Suds" out there? I dare you to do a count out of the TOTAL number of episodes made/announced in a "x/x" or "x:x" format.

Reviews:

**Lovesbugsalot:** You never know. It can go either way. Besides, if you think you are up for it, guess what might become of the drool filled perfume bottle at a later date. I think it should be easy because I have made TONS of references to the show already (which establishes my knowledge of what has happened and can provide good continuity).

**DannyPhantomFan1; Chapter 10; 4/25/2015:** Like I said in the AN, I have some plans for another story to follow up on this one. And I hope you enjoy it as much as this one.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny ate his breakfast as he heard the sound of his mother using a blow torch in the background. Next to him, Jazz sat, reading a therapy book as she wondered why Maddie thought it was a good idea to bring such dangerous equipment (the blow torch) into the kitchen.

So far, it had been at least a week since Danny's parents gave him the all clear to being helping them with ghost hunting. However, there were a few conditions. Condition one was that Danny had to at least maintain his B+/A- average. The second one was that he was at least home before 10:00PM. The final condition was that he tried to be careful and didn't do anything too rash.

It was fair set of conditions, but Danny found some of them a bit strict. He could understand the grades and being careful, his parents did want him to be able to reach his dreams, despite the fact he was now helping out with a really tedious task. The curfew one was originally decided to be 7:00PM, but Danny had managed to convince his parents to let him be out until the current time. How he managed to convince them involved a few pointers like the fact "what if I missed something" and "fights can drag on for a while".

Maddie ceased blow torching the latest invention, removed the visor, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She smiled to herself knowing she had just finished the first version of one of the more simple inventions.

"There," Maddie said, "After a few test runs, it should be done."

Jack's attention from the comics in the newspaper was diminished at those words.

"It's done?" Jack asked.

Jack lit up like a Christmas tree and shot out of his seat and next to Maddie with excitement. Jazz tried to hide her panic as she watched her father fiddle with the unknown device. Danny on the other hand, was more focused on his breakfast.

"Our latest invention, the Fenton Finder, is done!" Jack proclaimed as he took the invention and eagerly turned it on.

The finder began scanning the area with GPS satellites just to point out Danny (in the rudest way possible AKA "You have to be a moron to not see the ghost in front of you"), who was ignoring the invention. The main reason for him ignoring it was that is served no purpose for him at all. Besides he could already sense ghosts. Maddie gave a small smile while Jack tried to keep himself from laughing.

Jazz began sweating, she needed to make a cover up fast.

"You know what," Jazz said as she got up and took the invention from Jack and gave it to Maddie, "It must be glitched! So why don't you guys just go improve the software? I am sure there were some other features you also wanted to add as well!"

Danny felt like face palming at that suggestion but instead glared at Jazz. He did NOT need his parents to know where he was 24/7. It was kind of disturbing to have his parents follow and track his ever movement and jump to conclusions whenever he decided to go somewhere with Sam and Tucker.

Jazz gave a sheepish smile, which made no impact on the atmosphere between the two.

"I did want to add a cellphone chip tracker so that we would always know where you guys were..." Jack pondered before having a light bulb in his head go off, "I will just go do that!"

Jack snatched the invention back and rushed into the lab. Maddie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. She would prefer having a separate invention that tracked the kids' cell phones so that way they don't accidentally attack them. She really didn't want to scar Danny for life if they jumped on him, thinking he was a malicious ghost whenever his cellphone appeared on the screen. Not only that, she still had to make sure the keys that toggled between locating hybrids (she thought Danny was the only half ghost but she could never be too sure) and regular ghosts wasn't glitched in any way.

"Why don't you two finished getting ready?" Maddie asked, "I have to go make sure Jack doesn't accidentally mess up the delicate programing."

With that, Maddie went down into the lab, intending to do what she said. Danny, who was trying to not paying anymore of his unwasted attention, just shrugged it off. What he didn't anticipate on was the spoon phasing out of his hand. He hid it from Jazz by putting it under the table. Jazz pretended to look like she had no idea what he was doing.

"Danny, did you hurt your hand?" Jazz asked, trying to sound as sincere and believable as possible.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he continued in his attempts of making his hand to becoming solid again.

"No," Danny said, trying to make a convincing lie, "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh nothing," Jazz said, "I am just making sure you aren't damaged in any way. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Jazz went in for a hug, startling Danny. He tried to keep his powers from acting up as he found himself in Jazz's embrace. This also didn't help make his hand tangible either. He struggled in Jazz's grip, not wanting this extra attention. He knew Jazz was trying to be thoughtful, but this was just weird and unlike her normal snobbish self.

"Jazz!" Danny complained, "Please let me go!"

"Alright, alright, grumpy pants," Jazz said as she released her squirming brother.

Danny didn't waste a second. He quickly dumped his cereal bowl into the sink and rushed into the living room to grab his things for school. Without a single word uttered, Danny almost literally flew out the door. The technical way of putting it was that he phased through the door. Jazz frowned at the direction Danny left in, not very amused.

"Have a nice day, Jazz!" Jazz said mocking Danny's voice before switching back to her own, "Thank you, little brother! I hope you have a nice day too!"

* * *

The trio walked through the halls, heading towards the cafeteria. Since they were at the very bottom of the social ladder, no one paid attention to their conversation.

"It was weird," Danny said, "Jazz never acts that way."

"Danny, it's not like she knows," Tucker said, "If she did, she would make a more painfully obvious lie."

Danny didn't feel helped by that comment at all. In fact he felt worse. Sure Tucker didn't mean it in that context, but still, it made him cringe. No matter how alright he was with his parents knowing (after the fact they saw him accidentally phase through the floor), he was still a bit angsty by the thought of Jazz finding out. First of all, she was a terrible liar. Then there was the fact she stuck her nose in almost everything, which was flat out annoying. Rarely was it actually helpful. Finally there was the whole perky social butterfly part of her that was combined with the mini psychologist version of Einstein. She loved to talk to her friends, or rather those she pretty much talked to. Danny wasn't exactly sure if they were friends or not because he often saw them leaving Jazz's presence highly confused or bored. Having someone like that knowing his secret would most likely equal disaster and everyone knowing that he was part ghost by the end of the day.

Danny's imagination then began to run away with the "what ifs". He wondered how would the teachers treat him. He was already seen as a bright kid with a habit of slacking off when the teachers fail to keep his attention. Would they start failing him for not being completely human anymore? And then there was the social status he was branded with because of his parent's sick obsession with ghosts. Would they drop his social status to any even lower placement than it already was (if that was even possible)? Would Dash come after him more often? Would Paulina treat him as if he didn't even exist period (more than she already does)?

Sam saw Danny beginning to shake a bit from nervousness. She shot a glare at Tucker.

"Tucker, I think you should be quiet now," Sam said sternly before turning her attention to Danny, "Calm down. I am sure Jazz hasn't figured anything out. If she did, we would know already. You saw her run away the day she was kidnapped by those Ectopuses. It is highly unlikely she saw anything relating to your secret."

With those reassuring words, Danny calmed down a bit. Tucker frowned, a bit annoyed that Sam had better luck at doing what he was trying to do.

"That's what I just said!" Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, no," Sam said flatly.

With that, the trio entered the cafeteria to see something that they all had different opinions. There was veggies and grass on buns everywhere. Danny was surprised, seeing how he was very wrong when he assumed it would be a better lunch meal. Sam was delighted at the fact the change got implemented as quickly as it did. Tucker on the other hand was shell shocked. No tiny crumbs of steak in sight. Not even a single drop of steak sauce to be found. And most definitely no meatloaf.

"What the heck is this?!" Tucker freaked out, "What in the name of all things meaty did I do to deserve this?!"

Tucker slumped to his knees like a drama queen. Sam smirked.

"Oh nothing except for, giving poor reassurance and not keeping your mouth shut," Sam said.

"I only just did that!" Tucker pointed out, "And I admitted that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Sam said, "Now come on. Don't be a baby, this should be a good experience for you."

Tucker glared as he got up, showing how unsupportive he was about this.

"The only experience I am going to get out of this is the experience of what dirt tastes like!" Tucker said.

With silence coming from the trio, they walked into line and grabbed their lunches. Danny hoped the lunch lady didn't dump something extremely gross like the literal mud pies. In the end, he got something he also didn't want: grass on a bun. He knew the buns with grass were about as bad as the mud pies just by looking at them. How Sam could even eat these things astounded him. Tucker tried to bribe and flirt with the lunch lady, hoping he would get some form of scrap meat. The lunch lady, however, had no meat to spare the carnivore and dumped a mud pie on his tray. So now, Tucker had the phone number of a woman several years older than him. Both Sam and Danny found that kinda disturbing.

After siting at a completely empty table, Tucker glared at his mud pie, then at Sam. Sam took a bite out of her grass on a bun, looking very content. Danny poked his lunch, not even sure if it was edible. To him, it looked more like some kid's science fair project on figuring out what grass grows best in. But in the end, Tucker and Danny knew that this was not their idea of a lunch at all.

"Why did you have to make us eat garbage, Sam?" Tucker complained, "Would it have killed you not to remove all of the meat?"

"It's not garbage," Sam said in between bites, "It's recyclable organic matter."

"In other words, it's garbage," Danny said as he pushed his tray away.

Sam rolled her eyes. She expected Tucker to complain, but Danny, she couldn't even see him complaining even if the Lake of Fire froze over. She just shrugged it off, maybe he would actually try it.

"Guys, it doesn't hurt to try something new," Sam said, "You both heard of the phrase 'try it and you'll like it', right?"

"Yeah, but it didn't mention having to love eating garbage," Tucker said as he pushed his tray away and placed his chin on the table, "Oh how I wish those hallucinations of meat smells were real!"

"Tucker, this is one of the other reasons I figured this would be good for you," Sam said, "You are overreacting and obsessing over a small change. It's not the end of the world."

Tucker let out a fake, dry laugh.

"About as good as the mega meaty melts wrapped in bacon!" Tucker said sarcastically, "It is too the end of the world!"

Danny looked around; hoping Sam and Tucker wouldn't use him as an argument device. He already had enough problems as is. Mainly out of control powers and being the star punching bag of Dash's. He was about to trade his grass on a bun for one of the more appealing salads when he felt something cold shiver up his spine. A puff of icy mist escaped his lungs and through his lips. He tensed; hoping it was a false alarm or something like that. But deep down, he knew it was not a false alarm. So far, he had no proof that his ghost sense had the capability of giving false alarms.

"Um.. Guys, I have a problem..." Danny said hesitantly as his friends continued to argue.

For that moment, Sam and Tucker ceased their argument. They awaited to hear what the problem was from Danny when several piles of mud went sailing through the air. Each molecule of the mud pies hit him in the back of the head. Sounds of giggles and chuckles filled the air that surrounded the A-Lister's tables.

"Make that two problems now..." Danny said dryly.

"Nice one, Dash!" A random jock shouted.

"You got the boyfriend of the goth geek who made us eat this trash!" Paulina said with glee.

"It was nothing!" Dash said, soaking up all the praise, "You should see what happens on Wednesdays."

Sam seethed; Paulina had just done two things in a single sentence that ticked her off. What made it bad was the fact Paulina said it. She slammed her hand on the cafeteria table and shot eye daggers at Paulina.

"First of all, we aren't dating! And second, IT'S. NOT. _GARBAGE_!" Sam said as her voice raised with each syllable.

At that moment, the atmosphere became unsettling. Some of the more skittish kids, minus Danny, felt like something was watching them. The jocks and vain cheerleaders smirked at their squirming forms, just waiting for them to make the golden move in their eyes. Danny on the other hand, already had a bad gut feeling that he knew wasn't going to lie to him. Just as he got Sam and Tucker's attention the best way he could with subtlety, his ghost sense went off again. Sam and Tucker saw it this time and immediately knew what Danny's first problem was.

Out of the kitchen came a pale green ghost lunch lady. She seemed highly confused of her surroundings. She flew over to the least occupied group of kids. What happened next was kinda expected; the kids ran away screaming.

"Hey, she looks like my grandma!" Tucker said, trying to crack a joke.

"Then why isn't she haunting a bingo hall?" Danny said, putting Tucker's joke to shame.

At that moment, the ghostly lunch lady heard them and flew over to the trio. Danny, Tucker, and Sam held their breaths, not sure what was going to happen next and feared for the worst. However, the worst didn't come. Instead the lunch lady ghost seemed more or less confused.

"Can you children help me?" The lunch lady ghost, "Today is suppose to be meatloaf day, but I don't see any. Did someone change the menu?"

This caught the trio off guard. They were not expecting conversation to be made. Then again, the blob ghost and the two Ectopuses were exactly capable of communication. That was if you counted physical gestures and bowel movements.

Tucker was about to spill the beans on the fact that Sam got the menu changed when Danny did something completely stupid and worthy of a Gibbs Slap in Sam's book. It was stupid and completely unnecessary. And to ice it all off, it was extremely reckless!

"I got the menu changed!" Danny blurted out to the ghost.

It wasn't the full truth; Danny did in fact vote for better lunches but he didn't start the petition. He knew Sam wouldn't be happy of him taking and using the credit like this, but it was for her own good if this ghost was anything like the Ectopuses. And that was using the knowledge of the fact that Sam liked to make it known that she was trying to do good things for others in her own way. In this case, that would be completely dangerous.

But for Tucker, it was either Danny didn't know that his meat loving friend was going to spill the beans (which would add further evidence to Danny having eyes for Sam) or Danny did know and had a bad feeling about the ghost. Either one was possible in Tucker's juvenile mind, but he was really hoping for the former. He was wearing a new pair of cargo shorts and he didn't want them to get soiled in the heat of terror.

Sam on the other hand, face palmed in anger. She didn't like the idea of someone taking credit for her good deeds, much less her best friend doing it. She was about to slap Danny across the cheek when the ghost went from calm and confused to riled and angry. Sam immediately took back her first thoughts and realized Danny just saved her backside from suffering the wraith of a ghost like Jazz did.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU?!" The Lunch Lady Ghost bellowed.

The screaming banshee known as the Lunch Lady Ghost caused the entire cafeteria to flood out with panic; only leaving the trio behind. Many students trampled on each other, trying to escape, creating the perfect storm of human based chaos.

"Okay, now it's the end of the world!" Tucker shouted, "Please don't hurt us!"

"WELL, TOUGH LUCK KIDS!" The Lunch Lady ghost bellowed as she jabbed a finger at Danny, "KIDS WHO ARE FRIENDS WITH KIDS LIKE HIM ARE JUST AS GUILTY!"

"Well, that's fair," Sam said sarcastically.

The Lunch Lady Ghost's hands lit up with Ectoplasmic energy. This caused various utensils to become enveloped in the same energy too. With a single trust, the utensils went flying at the trio. Danny quickly pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way, saving them from getting stabbed. He then braced himself for the impact of dozens of forks, knives, and skewers, but they never came. He cracked an eyes open to see a surprised Lunch Lady Ghost and an upturned table with a silhouette of Danny made out of utensils.

"Oh..." Danny said in embarrassment, "I forgot I could do that..."

The Lunch Lady Ghost once more became enraged. Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and dragged him out of the cafeteria. With that, the trio began running with an angry ghost on their trail. After racing around several corners, the trio realized that the Lunch Lady Ghost was no longer behind them.

"Where did she go?" Danny asked, looking around rapidly.

The trio heard several frightened screams coming from the teacher's lounge. Out of there came faculty and staff by the dozens. Heck, some of the teachers were carrying other teachers who have passed out. It was even worse when one of the teachers turned out to be Ms. Gallium, who looked deathly pale. Once the teachers cleared, a large monster made of meat stepped out of the room.

'_I just had to ask,_' Danny thought with a groan.

"So I wasn't hallucinating!" Tucker yelled in happiness. "YES!"

Sam glared at Tucker and cleared her throat. She jabbed her finger at the fact the Lunch Lady Ghost looked ready to kill them.

"Oh, right," Tucker said, "It's about to kill us."

"PREPARE TO FEAST ON YOUR DOOM!" The meat monster shouted, telling the trio it was the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Meat surged forward from the arms of the Lunch Lady Ghost, trapping the trio in a massive pile of meats of assorted kinds and cuts. Tucker was even silently cheering in his head when his head emerged from the pile with a steak in his mouth. He hummed to himself as he sucked on the thing. Sam then emerged and spat the meat that got into her mouth in disgust. After the main offending piece of meat was out of her mouth, she continued spitting a few times after, trying to remove all of the meat related particles from her mouth.

"Awww, gross!" Sam moaned in disgust, "Marinade and steak sauce!"

"Hey, don't dis the magical condiments that make up a nice juicy steak!" Tucker said with a mouth full, making Sam even more sick to her stomach.

After swallowing the meat, Tucker began slurping the marinade and steak sauce with content.

"Now I have just lost my appetite," Sam muttered.

Finally, Danny got out of the meat pile, a bit dizzy since most the meat him in the head by the bones. There was even a wishbone that got tangled in his already messy hair. At this point, he had enough running. His friends were now about to get hurt since he failed to make the proper decision sooner.

"Great, now I look like a Flintstones character..." Danny groaned, "Well, minus the garb- Oh you get the point! Going ghost!"

With that, he transformed into his ghost half. Tucker was trying to give a thumbs up on the phrase, but was unable to to free his arms from the meat. Sam on the other hand, was unimpressed with the battle cry.

"Um, go away, you expired ham!" Danny said with shifty eyes.

Que Sam wishing she could face palm. She let out a groan. That was by far the cheesiest thing she had ever heard.

The Lunch Lady Ghost was briefly surprised by the transformation, but recovered really quickly. Bellowing as loud as she could, the Lunch Lady Ghost threw meat with sharp bones at Danny. He yelped and dodged, however it was not the way he expected it. He intended to jump out of the way, but he kinda screwed up, leading to his current position, which was now parallel to the ground with a stretched middle. More stretched than what was humanly possible. He smiled a bit in relief that he didn't get torn up by the ammo and went back into his normal shape as he got up.

That relief didn't last long. Just as soon as he got back on his feet, the Lunch Lady Ghost was trying to smash Danny into the tiled school floor. And every punch that Danny dodged was a close one. He had to admit, the Lunch Lady Ghost was fast despite the bulky meat suit she had on. He unfortunately didn't have the thermos on him (it was in his locker) and he still needed to free Sam and Tucker from their meaty prisons. Though Tucker looked like he could get himself out by the fact he was eating his prison away, but that was if there was time.

Danny hoped for the best and decided to take a big risk: charge towards the Lunch Lady Ghost. It was a dangerous idea, and it could get him severely hurt or incapacitated. He lunged with as much speed as he could muster and pulled back a fist just like how he had seen in those comic books and cartoon shows he had seen when he was still more or less normal.

The fist made an impact on the ghost, but however, it wasn't the one Danny wanted. At first, it looked like he had destroyed the Lunch Lady Ghost's meat armor, but instead he became surrounded by five miniature Lunch Lady Ghosts. Danny mutter incoherently under his breath in annoyance to this discovery. It began to appear harder to defeat this ghost due to that nasty surprise.

Danny saw an opening in the situation. He could free Sam and Tucker and reduce the chances of them getting hurt. Taking the opening, Danny raced towards Sam and Tucker and pulled them out of the meat piles.

"Hey!" Tucker complained, "I wasn't done!"

"Do you want to end up dead while eating?" Danny asked.

"Good point," Tucker said and pulled out a steak from his pocket.

Sam wrinkled her nose, and it wasn't because Tucker was now eating meat again. It was the fact the meat was in his pocket. And that was nasty.

"Tucker, did you even wash those pants recently?" Sam asked.

"Uh..." Tucker drawled out.

"Okay, on second though, don't tell me!" Sam said, thoroughly disgusted.

Danny phased Tucker and Sam outside of the school (which surprised him since it exactly didn't work the first time). He set them down on the grass as carefully as possible, just in case if one of them hurt an ankle or leg. With that, done, he began to fly back towards the school, but he got stopped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked.

"Going to go get rid of that meat fanatic," Danny said, "What else?"

"Without us?" Sam asked.

"It's too dangerous! We got a ton of meat dumped on us!" Danny pointed out.

"Danny, we aren't weak!" Sam countered, "Sure we may not have powers, but you can't deny it: you can't fight her on your own!"

"And don't forget the fact she can create puppets," Tucker said, "Face it dude, unless you can magically create copies of yourself, we aren't going to abandon you for our own lives! In fact, even then, we still wouldn't leave you!"

Danny tried to think of a good counter, but he didn't have one. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine," Danny said, "You can help. We just need to get the ghost hunting equipment from my locker."

"You left them in your locker?" Sam asked, "Danny, you realize we have to avoid that ghost just to get to your locker?"

Danny's eyes widened a bit. This was turning out even harder than he originally thought it would be.

* * *

Danny floated at the corner of one of the hallways, holding Tucker and Sam's hands. All three of them were invisible, thanks to Danny's powers. It took a bit to get the three of them invisible and it was taking some effort to keep his friends out of the visible spectrum.

One of the Lunch Lady Ghost's literal meat puppets patrolled past the corner, grunting as it walked. Its head was turned away from the invisible trio as it searched for victims to harass.

While the meat puppet's attention was somewhere else, Danny flew into the next hallway with the trio trying to be quiet as possible. They were now one hallway closer to Danny's locker.

"Okay guys," Danny whispered, "I will got get the equipment from here, you two try to hide as best as you can. I will come back as soon as I get what we need."

Sam and Tucker nodded as Danny placed them on the ground, releasing them from the invisibility. They quickly found their hiding spots, which happened to be a locker and the girls' bathroom. Sam frowned at Tucker's decision, but went against calling him out for it. Now was not the time to draw attention to themselves.

With that taken care of, Danny continued to fly through the hallways, unseen. It took at least one minute to get to his locker and took only seconds to grab his backpack from the locker thanks to intangibility. Danny opened his backpack to make sure that what him and his friends would need were all there. A pair of prototype Ecto-pistols, a Fenton Thermos, and a thing-a-ma-bob that Danny had no idea did. He grabbed the weapons, and placed the backpack back in his locker before beginning his flight back to his friends.

It didn't take long to even get back to his friends. The main reason was that the meat puppets had moved on to other hallways for their patrol.

"Guys, you can come out now," Danny whispered.

Sam uncracked the locker door and climbed out of it. Tucker came out of the girls' bathroom, looking like as if his adventures in that place had been what he was not hoping for.

Danny handed Tucker and Sam an Ecto-pistol, which they took carefully. With that, the three of them gave a look to each other that they knew exactly what they needed to do.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The trio screamed at the top of their lungs, hoping to garner the attention of the meaty puppets that were once the Lunch Lady Ghost.

Their plan worked. The five meat puppets raced towards them with malicious intent. The trio quickly got into their stances and went towards the puppets without a second thought. Sam and Tucker blasted away at the puppets, slowing them down. The guns were not doing what they expected them to do, which was force all of the meat puppets to become one again.

Danny was punching the ghosts with as much strength and ghostly power as he could. His stance was poor, his movements seemed like bad imitations from a drunken boxing match, and he kept getting thrown everywhere. And the worst part was that his friends weren't immune to being beaten up as well.

Tucker was unlucky to get snuck up upon and was thrown into a trashcan. He emerged with some nasty bruises and probably a sprained wrist. Sam was also thrown around a bit too. She got thrown into the lockers at leas twice, both times, giving her a bruise either on her back or on the back of her head. It wasn't pleasant the slightest. This made Danny very uncomfortable. This was exactly what he wanted to prevent in the first place by having them leave.

Thankfully, the trio recovered quickly, and began shooting, or in Danny's case, punching, the meat puppets again. No matter how many times they landed a hit, they would always reform and it was becoming tedious.

"Why won't they fuse back into one?" Sam groaned through her teeth.

"Maybe we haven't weakened them enough," Tucker panted, "And speaking of weakening, I don't think how much more I can last out here."

"See why I said for you guys to run?" Danny asked as he tried to keep focused and not succumb to exhaustion.

"Forget it, Danny," Sam said, "We said it once, and we will say it again: We. Aren't. Leaving!"

Danny frowned as he punched one of the meat puppets away. Again, he didn't want them to get hurt, yet they put themselves in danger anyways for him. He did appreciate it, but it just made him feel a bit guilty for dragging them into such a situation.

With another punch, Danny managed to hit three of the meat puppets in one go. He panted, with exhaustion beginning to plague his body and mind. He forced himself to stay awake and keep his friends safe while they helped him take down the meat puppets that would soon enough become the Lunch Lady Ghost again.

After what seemed forever of punching and blasting, the meat puppets fused together and became the meat armored Lunch Lady Ghost again. She was furious, well more than she was before. With a final pair of Ecto-lasers from the Ecto-pistols and a few punches, the Lunch Lady Ghost was finally defeated. Danny quickly sucked up the Lunch Lady Ghost with the thermos. He then suddenly fell on the ground, unconscious. Another battle was fought successfully. But this was only the beginning of everything in the trio's new life. And boy would they need luck...


	12. AN: SEQUEL NOW UP!

**Binas:** Good news, the first chapter of this story's sequel is up! The sequel is called "Heroes Rising", so go on and check it out!


End file.
